


Latching on to you

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karstein despierta después de una noche de fiesta, pero algo no está bien; no sabe dónde está, porqué amaneció ahí y sobre todo ¿Quién es esta pequeña personita que le despertó?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer FF después de mucho tiempo, no sean muy rudos :) Espero que les guste. 
> 
> So, I hope have it soon in english.

La conciencia regresaba poco a poco a Carmilla; su mente resintió un peso encima de su cuerpo, pequeño pero suficiente para poner a sus neuronas en alerta. A lo lejos escuchaba un balbuceo de palabras sin lograr a entenderse del todo. 

Estúpida resaca, otra vez me ha hecho demasiado daño combinar O Positivo con coñac. – Pensó mientras se reía en su mente, era una de esas bromas tontas que solía decir con sus amigos vampiros. 

Carmilla intentó callar a su mente para volver a dormir y por un momento sintió el silencio inundándola y llevándola lejos de ahí, entrando de nuevo al país de los sueños; cuando de repente, una luz cegadora la hizo levantarse de golpe. Luz, luz, demasiada luz para soportarlo. 

Pero ¿Qué carajos? – Tenía frente a sí a una pequeña niña, no más de 5 años, castaña y con una sonrisa que enternecería a cualquiera; pero claro, nosotros estamos hablando de Carmilla; sostenía un pequeño peluche en forma de gato en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tapaba su boca y tenía los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa por la “mala palabra” que había escuchado salir de Carmilla. 

Carmilla saltó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie lo más lejos posible de la criatura. 

Dijiste una mala palabra – Le dijo la niña, señalándola en forma acusadora.

¿Qué demo…? ¿Quién diab…? ¿Cómo cara…? – Carmilla se dio cuenta, que su repertorio de palabras estaba más que repleto de frases altisonantes de lo que había notado, quizás no tan fuertes, pero lo suficiente para hacer que esta pequeña frente a ella no dejara de observarla amenazadoramente. 

Ok, vamos a calmarnos. Esto no está pasando. - Se dijo mientras millones de preguntas se amontonaban dentro de su mente ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Se sintió segura de pensar las maldiciones pues la niña no podría escucharlas en su cabeza. ¿O sí podría? Se volvió a la niña y comenzó a pensar tantas palabrotas como sabía, mientras veía la cara de la niña que para entonces ya rayaba en el desconcierto total. 

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó tiernamente la niña, se notaba un tono de preocupación sincero en ella. 

¡Shhh! - Le dijo instintivamente Carmilla, quién en su mente comenzaba a repasar todos sus movimientos de la noche anterior en busca de respuestas. Siempre que su mente no podía entender algo, necesitaba silencio total para que su cerebro recompusiera de manera efectiva los datos y le llegara el entendimiento de la situación. 

Pero… - Dijo la pequeña. 

¡Shhh! Yo necesito… - Replicó rápidamente Carmilla, quién se vio sorprendidamente interrumpida.

Sí, ya sé, un tiempo de pensar – Contestó la niña con una mirada de resignación mientras se sentaba de rodillas sobre la cama en la que hacía unos minutos yacía Carmilla y comenzaba a jugar con su peluche gatuno. 

En su interior, algo de esa respuesta le parecía a Carmilla que no era la primera vez que le había dicho eso a la niña. 

Agitó su cabeza en señal de negación y sacudida, para evitar pensar cosas que no le era útiles en ese momento, pues lo que más importaba era saber dónde estaba, con quién y por qué la había despertado una niña con un aire tan familiar.

OK. Así que… pensemos. – Dijo en voz alta como tratando de callar a las demás voces que le daban información inútil. 

Carmilla comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para intentar identificar algo que le dijese dónde se encontraba. Estaba segura que ese no era su cuarto, pues en primer lugar era un espacio sumamente ordenado. La cama, a pesar de tener sábanas revueltas por el exabrupto al despertar, ni siquiera se veía desordenada; frente a ella un tocador sin un solo objeto encima de éste o fuera de su lugar, un par de libros perfectamente ordenados encima de la mesa de noche del otro lado de la cama, un sillón en una esquina con una pequeña manta azul atinadamente doblada a la perfección. Demonios, incluso había una pequeña alfombra a los pies de la cama dónde descansaba un par de pantuflas. La persona que viva aquí está realmente jodida - Pensó, mientras veía de reojo a la niña, seguía sin estar completamente segura si podía leer su mente o no. 

El color de las paredes en la habitación era un blanco grisáceo que reflejaba muy bien la luz exterior haciéndola demasiado luminosa para el gusto de Carmilla, obviamente como sus ancestros, ella prefería algo más obscuro, que le permitiera dormir durante las horas de luz sin problema alguno. 

Entonces, era seguro que se le habían pasado las copas, conoció a alguien y terminó pasando la noche con ella… en su casa. Carmilla inmediatamente volteó a ver a la niña intentando atar cabos sueltos. 

¡Dormí con una mamá, dormí con una madre! – Dijo en voz alta negando insistentemente con la cabeza. La niña volteó a verla extrañada y al primer intento de hablar Carmilla le lanzó una mirada con la que la pequeña entendió que no debía decir una sola palabra, así que, bajó la mirada nuevamente y continuó jugando con su gatito. 

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – Se repetía mentalmente. Es una mujer con una hija ¿Y si tiene marido o esposa? ¡Demonios! – Instintivamente miró a la niña sintiéndose apenada por la maldición. Lo que la alteró aún más, porque en primera, no había riesgo de que la escuchara pues sólo lo dijo en su cabeza y era claro ahora que la niña no leía mentes; y en segunda ¿Qué le importaba si la niña la escuchaba maldecir? ¿Por qué le preocupaba?.

Así que… - Alzó la voz para generar un segundo argumento mental. Su mente comenzó a debatir sobre las posibilidades que tenía de salir de ahí. ¡Correr! ¡Sal corriendo! – Le gritaba su yo interno. Por un instante lo vio como algo factible, incluso, se acercó lentamente a la ventana para ver cuál era la mejor opción para huir. En cuanto se acercó al ventanal, la pequeña levantó la mirada y una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento y Carmilla no tuvo otra alternativa que renunciar a la fuga. 

OK. Dormí con una mujer con una hija – Se dijo resignada. 

Bebimos demasiado y una cosa llevó a la otra; la historia de siempre. No es en realidad algo tan malo – Seguía cavilando dentro de sí misma. Ella es adulta, pudo decir que no. Quizás ni siquiera mencionó que tenía una hija. Eso debió ser. No mencionó que tenía hija, porque de haber sido así, nunca se hubiera involucrado con ella, ni se hubiera visto en esta situación. Si es casada, es su problema, no el de Carmilla. Ella jamás debería haber ido a un bar a buscar “algo”. ¿”Algo”? Por qué diantres lo llamaba así, si podría fácilmente haber dicho “A buscar una revolcada”. 

Carmilla de repente sentía que era y no era ella misma ese día. Debía estar soñando. Un mal sueño de resaca. No, más bien, una pesadilla de resaca. Una lección aprendida para no volver a combinar nada con O Positivo. 

Bien – Dijo, acompañado de un largo suspiro de resignación. Debía salir de ahí y la manera obvia de hacerlo, era la puerta principal. No sabía si la niña la ayudaría, pero posiblemente si le mentía respecto a comprarle unos dulces o chucherías, podría hacerla su cómplice para que su mamá no se diera cuenta de que se escabullía de ahí. 

¿Vas a mentirle a la niña? - Escuchó una voz, que no era la de ella, en su mente y un escalofrío la recorrió. 

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Remordimiento? ¡Es una niña! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! No importa si después de esto llora y su corazón se rompe cuando no le cumpla la promesa de comprarle sus dulces favoritos. Carmilla sintió claramente como algo dentro de ella se quebró, sólo un poquito, pero lo sintió como jamás había sentido algo. 

Está bien, hoy no habrá mentiras a niñas. Entonces, podría simplemente pedirle su ayuda. Hay niños que son lo suficientemente maduros como para reaccionar bien hacia una situación adulta y de urgencia. Definitivamente esto calificaba como una situación urgente. Hablar con la niña, decirle que debía irse pero sin que su mamá la viera y pedirle que la despidiera de su mami con un beso. ¿”Mami”? ¿Un beso? Algo no está bien. En definitivo, algo en esta casa estaba haciendo que la cabeza de Carmilla se enredara cual madeja y no la dejara pensar con claridad. ¿O habría sido el alcohol? ¡Estúpido Will, lo mataré por haber adulterado el alcohol del bar! – Pensó para sí. 

Hablar con la niña. Sí, ese era el plan. Entonces, a hacerlo. Debía acercarse lentamente a ella. No sabía si la niña la mordería, vamos, es una vampiro badass con cientos de años, pero es una apuesta perdida a que esta pequeña podría lastimarla más de lo que ella a la niña. 

¡Hey! – Dijo Carmilla, pensó que era algo que la haría sonar cool y relajada. 

La niña no dijo una palabra, sólo levanto la mirada y le dio la más grande y hermosa sonrisa que había visto jamás, ni en todos sus centenares de años viva. 

Carmilla sintió nuevamente un escalofrío al verla sonreír y algo en su mente le dictaba irla a abrazar. Pero se repuso contra ese reflejo involuntario y continuó. 

Oye, ya puedes hablar. Tiempo de pensar, terminado – Se detuvo por un instante, pues la frase le sonó demasiado ñoña – Y pues… - Irse, irse era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Dilo Carmilla – Se animó. 

Carmilla dudó un segundo y pensó en que jamás sabría quién era la madre de la pequeña y que lo peor de no saberlo, era que si un día regresaba al bar sin conocerla conscientemente, quizás terminarían involucrándose de nuevo, o peor, quién sabe si era una de esas locas que va por la vida enamorándose de la primera persona con la que tiene “algo” ¿Otra vez dijo “Algo”? ¡Focus Karnstein!. Quizás era una psicópata y va a querer una “relación seria” después de una noche, la buscaría en el bar y haría una escena mientras ella ni siquiera sabría quién carajos es. No. Debería haber una solución para esto. 

¡Una foto! – Pensó mientras sonreía de satisfacción, casi se le podría ver aplaudirse a sí misma por ser tan inteligente. 

Debería buscar una foto que le indicara de quién se trataba la progenitora de la pequeña monstrua que la despertó abriendo sus párpados a la fuerza. 

Carmilla sonrió a la niña por un segundo, retiró su sonrisa cuando se sintió cómoda al hacerlo. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Volvió a intentar sonreírle para sus planes, pero hacía unas muecas horripilantes que hicieron que la niña lanzara una leve risita nerviosa. Terminó por tomar un último respiro de valor y se dirigió a la niña. 

Así que… ¿Y tu mamá? – Se aventuró a decir como escupiendo algo que no sabe bien en la boca.

Esa eres tú – Dijo la niña señalándola, para después correr fuera de la habitación.


	2. Lift my heart up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tenía que resolver la situación en la que se encontraba: Haber despertado en una casa ajena con una mujer con una hija que decía ser suya.

Carmilla se había quedado unos minutos parada en la misma posición que tenía desde que la niña había abandonado la habitación. Ni siquiera un solo cabello de su negra melena se había atrevido a moverse de su lugar. Fueron dos, cinco o treinta minutos, nadie sabe; el tiempo no era importante ahora, porque las palabras de la pequeña habían llegado más profundo de lo que Carmilla hubiera querido, en realidad no sabía cómo debía sentirse con eso y ello le hacía confundirse más.

Una voz femenina la trajo de regreso a la “realidad”; si es que esto pudiera llamarse algo real. ¿Cómo se supone que esta niña sea su hija? ¿Cómo podría simplemente despertar un día y darse cuenta que tenía una hija de 5 años? Esto era demasiado raro como para comprenderse en un par de minutos. Pero, ¿Qué había que comprender? ¿Qué era “real” y qué no?.

Quizás la _pequeña monstrua_ sólo estaba bromeando; o tal vez, su madre traía tantas mujeres a su casa que posiblemente la niña estaba acostumbrada a llamarlas así. Fuera como sea Carmilla tenía que saber quién era y salir de ahí librada de la situación.

¡Carm! – Escuchó nuevamente la voz que le llamaba desde otra habitación de la casa.

¿Carm? ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que una desconocida con la que se supone que tenía una hija la llamara tan cariñosamente?. ¡Pero qué idioteces estás pensando Karnstein! – Pensó mientras regañaba a su confundido cerebro que seguía haciendo estas declaraciones insulsas y sin sentido.

Se sentó al filo de la cama, necesitaba descansar por un momento, si tan sólo hubiera una manera así de fácil de hacer descansar a su cerebro la habría tomado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó recordar paso a paso el día anterior.

 _Me desperté, en mi verdadero cuarto, eso lo recuerdo muy bien_ – Dijo en voz alta, ahora que la niña ya no estaba no tenía por qué sólo pensar las cosas – _Salí apurada del apartamento porque eran más de las 6 y había quedado de ayudar a Will en la barra del bar_ – Ella y Will se habían hecho socios sólo el siglo pasado, no eran mejores amigos pero al menos habían podido trabajar muy bien juntos – _Comenzó el movimiento en el bar. Recuerdo la música_ – En su cerebro las imágenes se veían cada vez más borrosas y menos claras - _¡Mattie_! – Gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto cuando apenas pudo vislumbrar a su hermana entrar al bar.

Carmilla reunió de todo su cuerpo el valor suficiente para comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación, no se veían señales de la niña; pero valía la pena ir con cuidado, en esta casa y con lo raro que estaban las cosas no podía ir descuidada.

Bajó las escaleras con el cuidado que requería la situación, lentamente posaba un pie delante del otro y miraba para todos los lados en busca de la niña o aquella fotografía que había pensado que podía sacarla de la situación, quería hacer el menos ruido posible, quizás su única opción en este momento sería salir corriendo; sólo que su mente desastrosa había olvidado un pequeño detalle, era aún muy de mañana y por si no se recuerda, los verdaderos vampiros no soportan el sol y ella era un vampiro de verdad. Es por eso que nunca se quedaba en casa de la conquista de la noche; no importaba que tanto hubiese tomado, siempre llevaba a las mujeres a su apartamento para que si ellas no se iban temprano, Carmilla pudiera correrlas de ahí y así después disfrutar de seguir durmiendo hasta pasadas las horas del sol, sin problema alguno.

Por seguir autorecriminándose por haber roto su regla número uno de conquista no se dio cuenta de una pequeña bicicleta en tonos rosa se encontraba al pie de la escalera y tropezó con ella. Ese objeto le recordaba que aquello de la niña era cierto; al menos que existía, no la parte de que era su hija; eso era imposible. ¿No?

Se tomó el pie lastimado y se dio cuenta que no llevaba puestos los zapatos, pero ya había avanzado demasiada distancia fuera de la habitación como para retroceder.

Por tercera vez escuchó la voz llamarle, ahora más cerca de ella.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso para salir corriendo, aunque seguramente no hubiera podido llegar demasiado lejos sin morir bajo la luz del sol; cuando la niña se asomó por el pasillo mirándola con cara de una intriga acusadora, con una seña le invitó a entrar a la habitación donde estaba. Carmilla sucumbió a las órdenes de la pequeña y bajando los brazos en señal de derrota comenzó a caminar aún con lentitud a la nueva habitación.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que era la cocina, el cuarto se encontraba más oscuro, producto de unas persianas que imposibilitaba que la luz del sol entrara por las ventanas pero permitía, de cierta manera, entrar la suficiente luz para ver claramente en la habitación. Carmilla se sintió realmente cómoda en esa habitación, parecía ciertamente que la habían condicionado para ella.

En segundos, notó del otro lado del desayunador, situado al centro de la cocina, a una mujer de espaldas a ella. Bailaba y cantaba alegremente Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars mientras movía una pala de madera para cocinar al ritmo de la melodía; daba pequeños brinquitos de un lado al otro mientras meneaba la cabeza festivamente. Carmilla pensó que de no estar en esta situación tan extraña esa escena le hubiera dado risa e incluso hasta se hubiera unido a ella en la coreografía. ¿Ella bailar esa música? Su mente seguía jugando con sus pensamientos.

Logrando concentrarse de nuevo en la mujer, Carmilla notó un aire familiar, como si conociera a esta personita bailarina. A su izquierda, la pequeña niña bailaba en su silla justo como su versión mayor ¡Eso era! Aún no había visto la cara de la mujer, pero definitivamente esa debía ser la mamá de la niña porque era literalmente un clon de ella, sólo centímetros más grande.

La mujer comenzó a girar hacia el frente mientras agitaba en su mano la pala de madera, entre dirigiendo una orquesta y sintiéndose alumna de Hogwarts. En cuanto vio a Carmilla, la mujer le sonrió de la misma manera que la niña hacía minutos atrás y el mismo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, no sabía cómo llamarlo, ni siquiera sabía si era algo que ya había sentido antes, seguro que de ser así, debió ser hace varios siglos atrás.

 _¡Carm!_ – Atinó a decir la mujer con tono sorprendido antes de que le ganara la risa. Parecía algo apenada por la situación en que había sido atrapada.

La manera en que esta mujer se dirigía a ella le hacía sentir bien de una manera placentera; de alguna manera, no sabía exactamente cómo pero aquello no parecía ser algo de una noche.

Carmilla quería decir algo, pero sentía que en cuanto abriera la boca, todas las preguntas que venían naciendo desde que despertó esa misma mañana hubieran querido salir al mismo tiempo, imposibilitando decir una frase lo suficientemente audible y entendible. Así que sólo alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza en señal de saludo.

 _Llevo horas esperándote ¿De nuevo no podías despertar? Lili fue por ti desde hace un rato y regresó diciendo que creía que no habías despertado de buenas porque estabas un poco rara; le dije que recordara que a veces los días más soleados no son tus días favoritos. ¿Estás bien? Mira, te preparé tu desayuno favorito_ – Dijo la castaña mientras le extendía un plato con un par de gofres con maple y moras.

Carmilla no sabía realmente qué era lo primero que tenía que procesar de todo lo que esta mujer le acababa de decir. _¡Demonios, sí que hablaba rápido! Espera ¿Gofres belgas con moras?_ ¡En verdad era su desayuno favorito! ¿Cómo podía esta “mujer de una noche” saberlo? Carmilla estaba idiotizada mirando lo delicioso que se veía el desayuno. Estaban recién preparados y tenían muchas moras, eran los mejores gofres que había visto desde que hace aproximadamente 250 años los había probado por primera vez en Versalles con Maman y Mattie. ¡Mattie! Ella debe saber qué ha estado pasando aquí, necesito encontrarla y hablar de todo esto… pero los gofres se ven tan apetitosos. Quizás sólo… puedo desayunar primero para obtener energía y esperar a que el sol se oculte para entonces salir de aquí a buscar a Mattie – Pensó mientras seguía saboreando con la mirada los gofres que estaban frente a ella.

 _¿Amor?_ – Dijo la mujer frente a ella - _¿Estás bien? ¿Aún hay demasiada luz? ¿Quieres que cierre más las persianas?_ – Parecía que esta mujer estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

 _Sí_ – Balbuceó Carmilla, sin dejar de mirar el plato. ¿Amor? ¿De dónde venía eso?

_¿Sí, qué? ¿Bajo más las persianas?_

_No, yo… estoy bien ¿No te preocupes?_ – Carmilla seguía hipnotizada por el desayuno y contestó lo primero que pensó en su mente que debería contestar como para que nada le interrumpiera su nuevo plan, estiró el brazo para alcanzar el plato que le ofrecía la trigueña y ocupó la silla que se encontraba junto a la niña.

Por al menos un par de minutos dejó de preocuparse por quién era esa gente con la que estaba desayunando esa mañana y se dio el permiso de sólo disfrutar la comida que devoraba ansiosamente del plato; tener la costumbre de cazar a sus presas para alimentarse de su sangre le había dejado el hábito de comer comida estándar de la misma forma.

Las tres féminas desayunaban tranquilamente, de hecho Carmilla para el tercer gofre comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con la situación; tanto, que no tuvo reparo, con toda la boca llena de moras y biscocho, en pedirle a la mujer que le prepara tres más. La mujer la miró sonriendo un tanto extrañada y asintió.

¡Qué diablos! Si me va a cocinar así hasta podría quedarme a vivir aquí por siempre – Pensó mientras le pedía a la niña que le pasara el jarabe de maple que tenía de su lado de la mesa. 

Para cuando la mujer le sirvió los otros tres gofres Carmilla ya había descansado su cerebro; comenzó nuevamente a pensar en la situación. Definitivamente esto no era algo casual, la mujer la conocía más allá de un “revolcón” pues no habría manera de que supiera, con sólo una noche de intimar, la receta exactamente de su desayuno favorito. De ser esto "real" ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Nunca levantó la cabeza del plato, pero de reojo comenzó a ver a la mujer, seguía sintiendo que se le hacía conocida más allá del enorme parecido con la niña, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

¿Amaneciste con mucha hambre hoy, eh? – Le dijo la mujer sonriendo, parecía que esta mujer nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Carmilla levantó la mirada, asintió rápido y la volvió a bajar a su plato.

Las tres terminaron de desayunar casi al mismo tiempo, estaba claro que Carmilla había disfrutado su desayuno pues en unos cuantos minutos desapareció por completo de su plato. La mujer se levantó de la mesa, retiró los platos y los llevó al fregadero; la niña seguía mirando a Carmilla con cara extrañada.

 _Gracias_ – Alcanzó a decir Carmilla apenas audible mientras la mujer retiraba el resto de las cosas de la mesa.

 _¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar?_ – Dijo la niña mirando a Carmilla, quién se quedó callada, pues esperaba que la madre de la niña le contestará, es decir, la verdadera madre, no ella que no tenía nada que ver ahí ¿O sí? La pequeña seguía mirando fijamente a Carmilla y después de un largo silencio por su parte, la mujer volvió la mirada hacía ella. 

 _¡Eh! ¿Yo? Digo… Sí, ve_ – Le dijo Carmilla intentando hacer lo normal ¿Pero qué, a este punto, pudiera considerarse “normal”?

La niña salió del salón por un momento pero regresó corriendo, le dio a Carmilla un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir del cuarto.

La mujer vio la escena y volvió a sonreír. Carmilla pensó que a esa mujer debería de dolerle la cara de tanto sonreír, pero también pensó que en realidad se veía muy linda cuando lo hacía.

 _Así que… Cutie_ \- Instintivamente Carmilla había lanzado un sobrenombre que generalmente usaba con las mujeres con las que pasaba la noche sin saber su nombre. Eso le hacía todo más fácil pues no necesitaba recordar datos inútiles, generalmente nunca más volvía a verlas; a algunas quizás una o dos veces más pero nada que necesitara compartir información personal.

 _¿Qué pasa, Carm?_ – La interrumpió la mujer que por primera vez hablaba con un tono serio y en su rostro ya no se veía una sonrisa.

Carmilla se sintió dividida, por un lado aliviada porque en realidad no sabía siquiera qué era lo que iba a decir y por otro lado, rió internamente de manera irónica pues precisamente eso era lo que quería saber desde el momento en que la habían despertado de manera sorpresiva.

 _¿A qué te refieres?_ – Carmilla quería sacar toda la información de la mujer antes de decir algo que la comprometiera en una situación más extraña de lo que de por sí ya era.

 _6 gofres, no has venido rápido aunque estaba claro que el desayuno de hoy era tu favorito, no cargaste a Lili hasta aquí para desayunar, vienes sin tus pantuflas, no me estás dirigiendo la palabra más que monosílabos, te quedas callada cuando Lili te habla y sobretodo, sabes que odio que me llames como llamabas a todas tus “amigas cariñosas"_ – Carmilla pensaba que esta mujer realmente tenía una habilidad excepcional en ver cada detalle de su vida y exponerlo de manera tan claramente resumida en cuestión de segundos, incluso llegó a sentir envidia de su habilidad mental para generar un panorama completo de la situación.

 _Nada_ – Contestó secamente Carmilla que en parte no sabía por qué pero se sentía apenada.

_Pensé que habíamos arreglado todo anoche, ya sabes, después de…_

Carmilla levantó su ceja izquierda tanto como pudo, haciendo cara de la persona más perdida del mundo.

 _Ya sabes, anoche, después de hablar sobre Danny; lo que pasó después… -_ Continuó insistiendo la trigueña. 

Las facciones de Carmilla no cambiaron ni un solo segundo, no tenía la menor idea de quién era Danny y mucho menos qué había pasado después de hablar de ella o él ¿Danny era hombre o mujer? ¿Cómo demonios iba a entender lo que estaba pasando?

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia Carmilla y esa acción hizo de nuevo que el pecho de ésta se agitara de manera extraña. ¿Pero qué demonios es esta convulsión?

 _Pensé que lo habíamos solucionado, Carm; pensé que habíamos dejado todo eso atrás. Anoche fue tan... lindo_ – La mujer se había sentado frente a ella y delicadamente puso su mano encima de la de Carmilla que yacía sobre la mesa.

La agitación en el pecho de Carmilla era ya exasperante.

La mujer se le quedó viendo a los ojos y Carmilla lo supo.

 _¡Anoche nos revolcamos!_ – Gritó mientras se retiró de la mesa.

 _¡Cállate, Carm! Lili pudo escucharte decir eso, sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas frente a ella y menos que te refieras así a “eso”. -_ Dijo la mujer mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo a señal de regaño. 

Carmilla supo entonces de dónde había sacado su mente eso de llamarle “algo” a acostarse con alguien.

Se quedó impávida viendo a la mujer y nuevamente se sintió apenada con ella.

La mujer le volvió a sonreír mientras acomodaba su cabellera castaña desde un lado hacia el otro y ese gesto le hizo entender a Carmilla que en realidad se había acostado con esa mujer la noche anterior; pero no de la que ella hablaba sino de la noche anterior de Carmilla.

Le recordó entrar en el bar con un grupo de mujeres pelirrojas, lo recordó bien porque Will bromeó con que debía existir una relación entre la intensidad del rojo de las cabelleras de las mujeres y sus preferencias sexuales. Incluso recordó que Will y ella enviaron un par de copas a la mesa de las mujeres en busca de su simpatía y para rectificar la tonta teoría de William. La recordó venir caminando a la barra y ponerse frente a ella para agradecerle el gesto "de manera personal". La recordó bailando con sus amigas de ese modo súper sexy-torpe, justo como la había encontrado haciéndolo esta mañana. La recordó cuando regresó a la barra para pedir un trago más y comenzaron a platicar. Recordó cómo la tomó de la mano mientras la guiaba al baño dónde se besaron apasionadamente. Carmilla comenzó a sentirse contrariada porque se encontró a sí misma sintiéndose excitada con esa escena.

La mujer seguía mirándola fijamente y Carmilla no sabía qué era lo que quería de ella, qué debía decirle ¿Que sólo recordaba haberla besado en una noche de copas? ¿Que en realidad ni siquiera podía acordarse de su nombre? ¿Que no sabía ni siquiera cómo era que había llegado a estar en esa casa con ella y la niña que decía ser su hija?

Carmilla salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que la mujer se acercaba a ella nuevamente pero ahora de una manera más peligrosa; y otra vez ese maldito sobresalto en su pecho.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Carmilla, haciendo que ésta diera unos pasos hacia atrás topando con el refrigerador, quedando atrapada en entre éste y su atacante quién se aproximó hasta su oído.

 _Pero tienes razón, anoche nos revolcamos… y fue maravilloso_ – Apuntó la trigueña con una voz muy sensual y terminó la frase con un beso en el cuello que hizo que Carmilla sintiera que sus piernas le fallaban y no podrían sostenerla más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron el primer capítulo. Espero que este segundo les sea de su agrado y tener pronto el tercero.


	3. I will try to knock them down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, y sin querer, Carmilla sigue recibiendo información sobre qué es lo que hace en esa casa con una mujer ¿desconocida? y una niña que dice ser su hija.

La mente de Carmilla viajaba entre la noche en el baño del bar y lo que sentía en ese momento con la mujer besando su cuello y tocándola por todo su cuerpo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería irse de ahí ¿Que no era eso lo que quería desde que se despertó? ¿Pero ahora? En realidad sus extremidades inferiores no le ayudaban en nada, no le respondían.

Se sintió aliviada cuando un sonido externo la libró de la situación, en la puerta había alguien y estaba avisando mediante el timbre su presencia.

 _Te salvó la campana, gatita_ – Le dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba de ella mirándola a los ojos, lo que intimidó demasiado a Carmilla. La asustó no saber hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz de dejar llegar la situación, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente segura si habría detenido a la trigueña.

 _¿Carm, podrías abrir la puerta mientras yo termino de arreglar la cocina?_ – Le dijo la mujer mientras le cerraba el ojo en señal de complicidad.

Carmilla tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para recomponerse y calmar su agitada respiración. Seguía sintiendo los labios de la mujer por todo su cuello y sus manos por su dorso; sus piernas poco a poco recobraban su movimiento, lentamente comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina ¿Pero dónde se encontraba la puerta que se supone debía abrir? Frente a ella se percibía una sala donde jugaba la niña, quién le señaló la dirección de la puerta principal al verla desorientada, mientras el sonido del timbre seguía sonando insistentemente.

Carmilla caminó y abrió la puerta lentamente.

 _¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Laura?_ – Le dijo una pelirroja de pelo corto totalmente sonriente y emocionada; junto a ella se encontraba otra pelirroja con el cabello con los rizos mejor acomodados que Carmilla había visto en su larga vida, obviamente, también se asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo debía tener esa casa porque todas las mujeres en ella parecían sonreír de la nada.

Carmilla la miró muda y la extraña mirada de ésta junto con su silencio, hicieron impacientar a la pelirroja.

 _¿Hola? Tierra hablando a Carmilla. ¿Laura? ¿Tu esposa? ¿La conoces? ¿La has visto? Ya sabes, una mujer de este tamañito, torpe, que no deja de hablar y domadora de fieras –_ Continuó la pelirroja dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo en señal de broma.

Carmilla había recibido nuevamente una tonelada de información al mismo tiempo, estas mujeres podrían sonreír mucho, pero no tenían ni un ápice de delicadeza al soltar tanta información de un solo golpe.

Sintiéndose abrumada nuevamente sólo alcanzó a señalar el fondo de la casa rumbo a la cocina. Espera, ¿Esposa? Pensó asustada.

Las dos pelirrojas se internaron en la casa pero la más alta regresó hacia Carmilla quién se había quedado junto a la puerta tratando de entender por completo el concepto de “Esposa”.

 _¿Está todo bien? ¿Pudieron hablar al fin?_ – Le preguntó con voz baja mientras le acomodaba la ropa que Laura le había desarreglado hacía unos minutos atrás en ese pequeño encuentro en la cocina.

La mujer en la cocina había mencionado algo sobre que hablaron la noche anterior, así que instintivamente Carmilla asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

La pelirroja asintió también como respuesta, sabía de antemano lo mala que Carmilla era para compartir esas cosas de pareja o de intimidad; en realidad, apestaba en todo lo que fuera manejar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sentimientos.

 _¡Perry!_ – Se escuchó un grito de reclamo desde la cocina por parte de la pequeña pelirroja.

 _Bueno, debemos ir a ver a Laura ¡Aún no des la buena noticia hasta que estemos todas!_ – Gritó la alta pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de Carmilla y la arrastraba de regreso a la cocina. Carmilla sólo pudo dar un portazo para cerrar la casa.

 _¡Ah, moras! ¿Así que supongo que ya todo está bien, eh?_ – Dijo la pelirroja más pequeña fascinada al notar los restos de desayuno en la cocina; mientras la cara de Laura imitaba casi el color rojo de los rizos de Perry y ésta última miraba a través de la ventana hacia afuera de la casa en señal de incomodidad por el comentario de su compañera. Carmilla no entendía de dónde venía eso de “arreglar las cosas” y qué tenía esto que ver con su desayuno favorito. Bueno, para ser justos, Carmilla no entendía nada desde que se había despertado esa mañana.

 _¡LaFontaine! A lo que venimos_ – Comentó Perry con toda la intención de romper el silencio incómodo que su acompañante acababa de producir.

 _¡Claro!_ – Diijo LaFontain mientras sacaba un sobre con documentos de su portafolio.

 _¡Ha llegado Laura! ¡Por fin llegó y lo hiciste!_ – Gritó Perry.

 _¿Queeeé?_ – Preguntó Laura gritando y acercándose a las pelirrojas para ver el documento que estaban develando.

 _¡Taaan, ta ta, taaan! Tú, pequeña Laura…_ \- Expresó LaFontaine imitando unas fanfarrias.

 _¡Has ganado el premio como Periodista del año por la Asociación Nacional de Prensa!_ – Interrumpió Perry saltando de emoción.

 _¡Santo Dumbledore! ¿Esto es cierto?_ – Chilló Laura completamente llena de entusiasmo mientras tomaba las manos de Perry para ponerse a saltar con ella.

 _¡Felicidades!_ – Dijo LaFontaine que se acercó a ella y las abrazó saltando de manera incómoda por un segundo para después soltarlas guardando nuevamente la compostura.

LaFontaine miró fijamente a Carmilla, que no había soltado ni una sola palabra; ni siquiera para correrlas de su casa por la tan temprana visita o para reclamar la interrupción a su vida hogareña. Lo común en todas sus visitas. Con una mirada más profunda intentó sin palabras comunicarle a la pelinegra que necesitaba una reacción de su parte para lo que estaba pasando con su esposa, pero Carmilla sólo frunció el ceño molesta. Al menos, eso pensó LaF; en realidad, Carmilla frunció el ceño en desconocimiento porque no sabía qué era lo que la pelirroja buscaba de ella.

 _¡Carm! ¿Lo puedes creer, amor?_ – Laura soltó a Perry y se dirigió a su esposa extasiada.

Carmilla se sintió sobrecogida, no sabía qué decirle a esta mujer que ahora no sólo resultaba ser madre de una niña que juraba era su hija, sino que tras la información recibida hacía unos minutos implicaba ser su esposa.

 _Sí, Qué bien ¿No?_ – Dijo Carmilla rápidamente intentando parecer lo más emocionada que podía, aunque estaba claro que no lo logró. Pero se sentía convencida hasta los huesos que si no seguía la corriente con estas mujeres, serían capaz de sacar estacas y atacarla en ese preciso instante; sobretodo, aquella alta pelirroja llamada Perry que ya la mataba con los ojos por su desinteresado comportamiento.

Laura se sintió un poco herida por la seca acción de su esposa, pero inmediatamente se alegró al ver venir un torbellino gritando hacia ella.

 _¿Un premio? ¡WOW! Como mis estrellitas en el Kinder_ – Lili se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que Laura apenas pudo respirar. A pesar de la mala reacción de Carmilla, o la falta de esta; no había nada que un buen abrazo de su hija no pudiera componer.

 _¡Aaaay, es tan tierna! Vamos, ahora un abrazo las tres, un abrazo de familia_ – Comentó Perry aplaudiendo fascinada mientras empujaba a Carmilla del brazo casi con una fuerza vehemente.

Carmilla se rindió entonces y abrazó a su “esposa” y a su “hija”.

 _Felicidades, Laura_ – Dijo en medio del abrazo. Era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre y no se sentía tan extraño decirlo como hubiera pensando; en realidad, se sintió grato hacerlo. Mucho más cuando la sonrisa que tenía la trigueña se hizo aún más grande tras sus palabras.

 _Gracias, amor. Gracias, Pastelito. Gracias a todas_ – Dijo Laura mientras unas lágrimas de alegría se dejaban asomar en sus ojos castaños.

Lili soltó a Laura y se bajó de entre las dos para después correr de regreso a la sala.

 _¡Mami, a Carmy también le da mucho gusto tu premio!_ – Dijo la niña desde la sala levantando su peluche en forma de gato.

 _¡Lo sé, Pastelito. Gracias!_ – Gritó Laura desde la cocina riendo mientras las gotas de felicidad ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando Lili dejó su lugar entre ellas, Carmilla y Laura se quedaron abrazadas; al menos, el brazo de Carmilla estaba por encima de los hombros de la pequeña periodista y Laura sostenía a la pelinegra por la cintura. Carmilla no lo había notado por todo el sobresalto pero su pecho seguía agitándose cuando estaba cerca de Laura. Al segundo que lo notó la soltó instintivamente y se alejó de Laura. 

 _¡Pero esto tenemos que celebrarlo!_ – Dijo Perry al ver aquél insensible gesto de la pelinegra. No estaba segura, pero parecía que aunque Carmilla y Laura habían hablado, la situación entre ellas no estaba del todo bien.

 _Yo… debo ir al baño_ – Dijo Carmilla y salió de la habitación. Estaba convencida de haber pasado uno justo al lado de la habitación dónde despertó. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en él.

¿Esto es verdad? ¿Tengo una esposa? ¿Tengo una hija? ¿Vivo aquí? ¿Quedé en coma y acabo de despertar? ¿Me estoy volviendo completamente loca? Las preguntas volvían a golpear la mente de Carmilla.

 _¿Carmilla estás ahí?_ – Interrumpió sus pensamientos LaFontaine mientras golpeaba la puerta del tocador – _¿Está todo bien ahí adentro? Laura está preocupada y me mandó a…_

Eso fue todo lo que Carmilla necesitó para decidirse a abrir la puerta.

 _¿LaFontaine, cierto?_ – Le dijo a la pelirroja que la miraba con extrañeza, pues bien, nunca habían sido amigas del todo pero después de años de conocerse nunca le había llamado por su nombre; bioloñoña, cerebrito, sabelotodo, estorbo, molestia; la había llamado de todas formas posibles, menos LaFontaine.

 _Sí, así es. Yo, LaFontaine. Tú, Carmilla. ¿Qué te pasa vampirita? ¿De qué va todo esto?_ – Preguntó la pelirroja.

Carmilla la tomó del antebrazo y la atrajo dentro del baño con su súper fuerza para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

 _¡Hey! Mira no sé de qué se trata pero tú y yo nunca…_ -

 _¡Calla, LaFontaine! ¡Eso nunca!_ \- Carmilla la miró con cara de repulsión y continuó.

 _Ok, esto es algo extraño; pero pareces ser lo suficiente inteligente como para poder ayudarme_ – Le dijo Carmilla a una LaFontaine que parecía maravillada con ayudar a la vampiro en algo; después de todo, amaba cualquier cosa que necesitara de su inteligencia para solucionarse, más si se trataba de algo paranormal como ayudar a un ser de otra especie - _¿Qué pensarías… si te dijera que hoy desperté aquí, no sabiendo nada, ni que tenía una esposa, ni una hija, ni quiénes son ustedes o qué hago aquí?_

LaFontaine seguía boquiabierta a cada frase que salía de la boca de Carmilla y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _¿Estoy loca, cierto?_ – Preguntó Carmilla con un aire de resignación.

 _Te diría que te creo por completo_ – Dijo LaFontaine que seguía atónita.

 _¿Qué?_ – Dijo Carmilla asombrada.

 _Te creo. No me has insultado en toda mi estancia. Me has llamado LaFontaine por primera vez en tu vida y la mejor prueba de ello es que olvidaste que soy claustrofóbica y me encerraste aquí. Así que ahora, lo primero que necesito es que me saques de este baño._ – Comentó LaFontaine mientras empujaba a Carmilla que se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño.

Ambas entraron a la habitación principal para hablar con más calma.

 _LaF, Carmilla ¿Está todo bien?_ – Gritó Perry desde el piso de abajo.

 _Todo bien. Carmilla y yo estamos hablando de trastornos protombióticos de la coagulación sanguínea y otros temas de su interés_ – Contestó rápidamente LaF.

Aquello que parecía ser una respuesta típica de LaFontaine les dio la suficiente calma al par de mujeres del piso inferior y las dejó platicar mejor.

 _¿Cómo es que no sabes nada?_ – Inquirió LaFontaine ansiosa de saber más.

 _No lo sé. Me despertó ¿Lili? ¿Ese es su nombre, no? Y yo no recuerdo nada de los últimos cinco o seis años ¿Cuántos años tiene? Recuerdo que ayer fui a mi bar, conocí a Laura y nosotras nos besamos y luego…_ \- Carmilla se calló pues sintió algo de pena contar lo que había pasado entre ellas tras ver la cara de emoción desenfrenada de LaFontaine.

 _Bueno, eso no importa. Ya no recuerdo nada más. Solamente que desperté hoy con una hija y una esposa, que resulta ser la misma mujer con la que me besé anoche por primera vez en mi vida_ – Carmilla dio un largo y sufrido suspiro después de esa loca explicación.

LaFontaine no podía ocultar su euforia por lo que estaba escuchando, era la mejor historia que le habían contado en su vida. ¿Cómo alguien puede perder 7 años de su vida en una noche sin haber sufrido un accidente o nada que pudiera haberlo provocado?

 _Mira, por supuesto que voy a ayudarte; pero por ahora no podemos mencionarle nada de esto a Laura. Ella está demasiado feliz de haber podido arreglar las cosas entre ustedes y con eso del premio no tendría cabeza para manejar esta situación_ – Dijo LaF mientras rascaba su mentón como parte de su ritual para encontrar soluciones.

 _¿Arreglar las cosas entre nosotras?_ – Preguntó Carmilla intrigada.

_¡Rayos! Olvidé que tú lo has olvidado. Carmilla, Laura y tú han tenido unos meses muy difíciles; Laura comenzó a trabajar como editora en jefe en el periódico y eso ha hecho que no esté mucho tiempo en casa, al menos no como quisieras, además…_

_¿Además qué?_ – Dijo Carmilla como presintiendo que nada bueno venía de la boca de la cerebrito.

_Además con todo eso de tus celos a Danny..._

La cara de Carmilla expresaba su falta de paciencia con LaFontaine, que le hablaba como si supiera de qué demonios se trataba todo. ¿Danny? Laura había mencionado a una o un Danny esta mañana.

_¡Mierda! Lo siento. Danny es una de las mejores amigas de Laura. Ella y Laura…_

_¿Ella y Laura qué?_ – Protestó Carmilla mortificada aunque no sabía de dónde había venido tal reacción.

_Ella y Laura han estado trabajando juntas en el periódico; Danny tiene una columna ahí y tú no has podido soportar que ellas compartan tanto tiempo juntas._

_¿LaFontaine, estás segura que es todo lo que pasa entre ellas?_ – Nuevamente Carmilla estaba desconcertada por su impulso derivado de un pequeño pero persistente pinchazo en el pecho.

 _¡Claro vampirita inútil, Laura te ama!_ – Le dijo LaF dándole un golpe en la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Carmilla la miró intensamente con esa misma mirada que hacía años que LaFontaine no le veía, exactamente como mira un vampiro a su presa.

 _¡Lo siento!_ – Dijo LaFontaine con una cara de arrepentimiento.

Esa misma cara que Carmilla había visto antes.

_LaFontaine ¿Tú estabas esa noche, verdad? La noche que en que Laura yo nos conocimos. Te vi en los pocos recuerdos que tengo. A ti, a esa mujer Perry y a…_

Carmilla sintió cómo cada una de las células felinas de su cuerpo se crispaba de tensión.

 _Ya recuerdo a Danny Lawrence_ – Dijo Carmilla con un tono nada amigable. 

 


	4. Now, I know what I have found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla sigue sin recordar cómo despertó ahí; aunque ahora sabía que tiene una esposa y una hija. Hay algo que sí puede recordar muy claramente: No le cae nada bien Danny Lawrence. Sólo espera encontrar a su hermana Mattie para poder solucionar todo este enredo.

LaFontaine bajó casi pálida a la sala dónde se encontraban Perry y Laura.

 _¿Estás bien LaF?_ – Preguntó Perry preocupada al ver a su compañera casi como un fantasma.

_Eh… sí. Digamos que… Carmilla siempre me sorprende cuando saca toda su personalidad al más puro estilo Conde Gátula._

_¿Carm, está bien?_ – Preguntó Laura saltando de su lugar

 _Sí, sí Laura, ella está bien_ – Comentó LaF inmediatamente, no quería que Laura sospechara nada de lo que habían hablado minutos antes Carmilla y ella – _Sólo debes darle un poco de tiempo, ella también está feliz de que arreglaran las cosas, pero necesita tiempo, es todo_ – Completó LaF.

 _¿Entonces hasta esta noche?_ – Interrumpió Perry para aligerar las cosas; estaba claro que no todo iba tan bien como LaF había dicho, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

 _Claro, Savoy 8:30 Ahí estaremos_ – Dijo Laura que se intentaba convencer a sí misma de que lo que le había dicho su amiga era cierto.

Carmilla estaba tirada en medio de la cama; aquella impecable habitación en la que había despertado esa mañana ya no tenía nada de perfecta. Había pedazos de sábana por todo el cuarto, jirones, sólo jirones habían quedado. No sabía por qué pero al pensar en el día que había conocido a Laura en su bar, había recordado el momento justo en que mientras hablaba con Laura en la barra, una pelirroja inmensa se había acercado a ellas para interrumpir su plática y se había presentado como Danny Lawrence. En cuanto rememoró ese evento se había puesto furiosa y comenzó a transformarse en un gato gigante que comenzó a arrasar con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas; necesitaba sacar el cólera de su cuerpo.

Laura llegó a la habitación después de un rato y la vio ahí recostada aún en su cuerpo gatuno. La trigueña se acostó a su lado sin decir una palabra, la conocía tan bien que sabía que había tenido un impulso de rabia y necesitaba tranquilizarse. Abrazó a Carmilla que aunque había pasado tiempo de su enfado seguía respirando agitadamente. Comenzó a acariciar su lomo tiernamente. Carmilla comenzó a calmarse poco a poco.

 _No sé qué pasó cuando hablaste con LaF pero me dijo que necesitas tiempo. Quiero que sepas que lo vas a tener y yo voy a estar aquí… esperando. Porque… bueno tú sabes, Carm; realmente sé que lo sabes_ – Dijo Laura quien había intentado por todos los medios no llorar pero inevitablemente unas lágrimas se le escaparon cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Carmilla.

Laura se levantó y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

La vampiro sintió cómo algo se rompía nuevamente dentro de ella; Carmilla ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada de ese molesto estremecimiento. Parte de ella se sentía culpable de haber arruinado el día de Laura. Esta mañana relucía de felicidad mientras le preparaba el desayuno y luego radiaba aún más cuando supo lo de su premio; ahora sólo era un mar de llanto incontrolable. Carmilla sintió odiarse a sí misma por hacerle eso a alguien que, aunque en realidad tenía unas pocas horas de conocerle de manera consiente, la había tratado como nadie en la vida.

Transfiguró nuevamente en persona cuando ya había calmado por completo su ira. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, no había ruido que le indicara dónde se encontraban Laura y la _pequeña monstruo_ ; así que comenzó a buscarlas por todos lados. No pudo encontrarlas en la casa y eso le hacía sentirse ¿Triste?

No podía salir aún pues apenas pasaba del medio día, Carmilla vagó por toda la casa como zombie; seguía sin saber qué haría pero hasta no encontrar a Mattie no podía solucionar nada y aunque LaFontaine había prometido ayudarla con todo esto, no estaba segura hasta dónde podría serle útil una tonta humana, por más inteligente que pudiera parecer.

Carmilla topó con el cuarto de Lili durante su andanza, entró a él y comenzó a revisarlo con detenimiento. El cuarto lleno de juguetes no estaba tan desordenado como para indicar que vivía una hija de Carmilla ahí – Este tonto pensamiento cruzó la mente de la vampiro sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad que esa casa le hacía mal. Se detuvo por un instante a mirar un dibujo que Lili había hecho. Era un vivo retrato de ellas tres, Laura sostenía su laptop y sonreía, Lili también sonreía mientras sostenía en su mano a su gato de peluche y Carmilla… bueno; ella sintió un poco de desilusión cuando se dio cuenta que Lili la había dibujado un poco más alejada de ellas dos y no estaba para nada sonriente.

Un ruido sacó de sus pensamientos a Carmilla y pronto Laura y Lili se unieron a ella en el cuarto.

 _Hola… ¿Te sientes mejor?_ – Preguntó Laura algo atónita y angustiada.

 _Sí, gracias_ – Dijo Carmilla apenas audible.

 _Salimos a dar un paseo para que pudieras descansar de tu… dolor de cabeza_ – Explicó Laura que al ver a Lili no quiso dar más detalles.

 _Carm, necesito hablar contigo un momento_ – Laura le indicó que salieran de la recámara de Lili y la llevó a su estudio; Carmilla no había podido entrar ahí en su recorrido porque era una habitación que contaba con llave.

Las dos entraron a la estancia y callaron por unos minutos hasta que Carmilla rompió el silencio. Estaba impresionada con la cantidad de diplomas que había a su alrededor, todos enmarcados junto a las medallas y reconocimientos a nombre de Laura Hollis.

 _¿Y de qué quieres hablar?_ – Preguntó Carmilla quien aún se sentía culpable y no despegaba su mirada del suelo, parecía colegiala regañada en la oficina del director.

_Carm, durante este paseo recibí una llamada; era… Danny._

Carmilla sintió de nuevo ese aguijonazo directo en el pecho y cerró los puños, pero trató de tranquilizarse; estaba aquí en esta loca situación, frente a esta mujer de la que quería escapar esta mañana y ¿Ahora de repente, se sentía tan dueña de Laura como para ni siquiera soportar imaginarla con alguien más? Carmilla sólo asintió dándole pie a Laura para que continuara con su explicación.

_Ella… bueno, es parte del equipo que será galardonado; sabes que hemos trabajado mucho, juntos… todos y pues, ella no vino esta mañana pero..._

El extraño sentimiento de aversión a Danny pudo más que la vergüenza de Carmilla, quién dejó de ver al suelo y lanzó una mirada profunda e impaciente a Laura.

 _Ella va a estar con nosotros el día de la gala, en la entrega del premio; pero Carm… te juro que si tú no quieres que vaya, yo…_ \- Los ojos de Laura nuevamente estaban acuosos y miraba hacia el cielo como señal de que no quería volver a derramar ni una lágrima.

Carmilla la vio ahí, frente a ella, tan vulnerable y tan frágil que su pecho comenzó a sentirse peor que si una estaca lo hubiese atravesado.

 _Está bien por mí, puedes ir a dónde quieras, no necesitas mi permiso_ – Dijo Carmilla con voz seca pero tranquila. Pensó que era mejor no interponerse en el camino de Laura, porque no sabía si realmente se quedaría con ellas; ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, así que no era justo que Laura no fuera a recibir su premio y ella no tenía la menor intención de encontrarse con esa gigante pelirroja que le hacía crispar los nervios.

 _Carm, necesito que estés a mi lado; será uno de los días más importantes en mi vida. No me pidas que vaya a ese lugar dónde se supone que felizmente recibiré un premio sin la persona más importante en mi vida. Eso no_ – Laura nuevamente dejó escapar las lágrimas que había intentado fallidamente retener.

 _Está bien, está bien. Iré_ – Contestó Carmilla ásperamente para intentar detener el llanto de Laura. Por alguna razón le era demasiado molesto verla llorar de esa manera. No era que Carmilla pensara ir, pero qué importaba decirle que sí; al final después de ver a Mattie podría escapar de la situación.

Laura corrió inmediatamente hacia ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que sus pequeños e insulsos brazos de humana le permitieron.

 _¡Gracias, amor! ¡Eres la mejor!_ – Laura seguía llorando pero ahora de felicidad.

Carmilla no sabía qué hacer, su pecho nuevamente era un desastre; quizás era alérgica a Laura pero no se sentía mal al tenerla cerca, al contrario, se sentía bien tenerla a su lado; entonces ¿Qué era toda esa agitación en su pecho que no reconocía como normal?

_¿Podemos celebrar esto como familia? ¿Lili, tú y yo antes de salir a cenar con LaF y Perry? Y después de eso… podríamos dejar a Lili con ellas, así tú y yo celebramos mejor._

Laura podía cambiar de tono de voz de manera muy fácil y esta vez sonaba demasiado persuasiva como para que Carmilla pudiera decirle que no, incluso llegó a sospechar que la trigueña era vampiro por aquello de sus ojos seductores, pero rechazó dicha afirmación sintiendo las pocas fuerzas de la humana en su cintura.

 _¿Salir a cenar?_ – Carmilla estaba tan concentrada en Laura que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar a lo que dijo, al menos a las cosas sin importancia, había entendido muy bien a qué se refería Laura con eso de “celebrar mejor”.

 _Sí, en Savoy a las 8.30 Qué mejor que nuestro restaurante favorito ¿Recuerdas?_ – Le dijo Laura haciendo puchero, sabía que tenía que convencer una vez más a su esposa.

Carmilla casi se destornilla de la risa frente a Laura cuando le hizo la pregunta “¿Recuerdas?”. No te recordaba ni a ti – Pensó en sus adentros.

 _Ok, yo sólo… necesito hacer algo antes, así que me adelanto y ahí las veo ¿Está bien?_ – Dijo Carmilla como parte de su plan; pensaba que si había alguien lo suficientemente capaz de sacarla de todo este embrollo, esa era Mattie, pues había vivido muchos siglos más que ella; así que sólo tenía que encontrarla, hablar con ella y salirse de este enredo.

Laura no quedó muy convencida con la respuesta de Carmilla, pero le había prometido sólo un par de horas atrás que le daría su espacio y su tiempo para que las cosas entre ellas estuvieran mejor, así que no tuvo otra opción que asentir mientras le sonreía en señal de aprobación.

Para la celebración en familia Laura había planeado ordenar pizzas y permitirle a Lili comer algunas golosinas mientras veían una película las tres acurrucadas en el sillón de la sala. Con toda la intranquilidad que habían tenido desde que iniciaron las peleas con Carmilla, tenían meses sin pasar tiempo así, juntas.

 _¡Quiero ver Frozen!_ – Gritó Lili con el control de la TV entre sus manos

 _¡Lili nooooo, la hemos visto los últimos 4 años!_ – Reclamó Laura riendo.

Carmilla no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban este par, sólo veía que Lili corría por toda la sala con el control en manos y Laura la perseguía riendo mientras “reñía” con ella sin poderla alcanzar. Laura no era nada convincente como autoridad en ese momento. Carmilla llegó a pensar que no imaginaba cómo esta adorable nerdecita que estaba siendo derrotada por una niña había podido ganar el premio nacional como mejor periodista.

Entre la anarquía del cuarto, Lili chocó con Carmilla y se abrazó a sus piernas.

 _Lo que mamá diga. Ella quiere ver Frozen conmigo. A ella le gusta_ – Dijo Lili que no se separaba de las piernas de la vampiro y la miraba suplicante a los ojos desde su pequeña posición.

Carmilla se quedó helada por el gesto de Lili. Además ésta debería ser una muy buena película si es que la niña aseguraba que le gustaba. Seguramente algo sangriento, con la violencia suficiente como para hacer a Tarantino sonrojar.

 _Sí, veamos esa_ – Aseguró Carmilla que daba un paso atrás para deshacerse del abrazo de Lili mientras le daba toscas palmadas en la cabeza en un intento de parecer acariciarla.

 _¡Bieeeeeeen! Pero yo pido el lugar de en medio, así puedo estar entre mis dos amores_ – Laura sonrío como acto de rendición y se tiró en el sofá principal de la sala.

Las tres se sentaron y Lili programó la televisión para ver su película favorita.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida para Carmilla, y que quede claro que en sus más de 300 años de vampiro había sido testigo de las peores torturas que el mundo se hubiese imaginado, ninguna de ellas se comparaba a estas dos horas viendo una película infantil. No sabía cómo es que había sido capaz de creerle a la _pequeña monstruo_ en que esa cinta era de su agrado. Lo único reconfortante era tener a Laura a su lado mientras ésta abrazaba a Lili que no dejaba de cantar; en realidad, no dejó de hablar en toda la película pues se sabía todos los diálogos. Por alguna extraña razón aunque Lili cantara a todo pulmón, era el primer momento de paz desde que habían desayunado juntas que Carmilla lograba tener; era sorprendente cómo estar las tres solas en un espacio le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.  

Lili se levantó a seguir cantando y bailando, lo que hizo que Laura se volteara a abrazar a Carmilla recargando su cabeza en su hombro. La pelinegra podía sentir la respiración de Laura en su cuello, lo que hizo que su pecho se saliera de control.

 _¿No extrañabas esto, Carm?_ – Le soltó de pronto Laura en un tono algo nostálgico.

Carmilla no sabía cómo contestar a eso, así que buscó por todos los medios cómo zafarse de esa situación; el reloj ya marcaba las seis de la tarde, era momento de irse.

 _Yo… debo irme_ – Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón _– Las veo esta noche ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante ese?_ – Carmilla se dio cuenta que Laura se sintió desencantada por su acción y por su pregunta.

 _Savoy 8:30_ – Dijo Laura con un tono triste.

 _Sí, bien, ahí las veo. Yo… bueno, bye_ – Carmilla salió corriendo de la sala. Era mala en las despedidas pero seguramente ésta estaba dentro de las primeras tres peores despedidas del mundo.

Carmilla llegó ante el gran castillo Karnstein para encontrarlo abandonado. Las rejas de la morada no parecían estar forzadas y aunque su fuerza de vampiro la hubiera ayudado a romperlas, no quería levantar sospechas ni mucho menos. Saltó, como pudo, las impetuosas paredes de la fortaleza y entró por una de las ventanas.

La casa lucía casi como la recordaba desde que hacía un siglo atrás había desertado a ser sirviente de los deseos de su madre y había escogido vivir bajo sus propias reglas. Maman la había amenazado con no recibir su herencia como hija del Conde Karnstein a lo que Carmilla respondió entre risas socarronas que se jodiera. Se fue y no había vuelto  hasta ese momento. Aunque Mattie se había quedado a vivir ahí nunca la había ido a visitar al castillo, generalmente se veían en su bar o en cualquier otro lado; pero parecía como si Mattie tuviera años de no pisar el recinto.

Carmilla se sintió devastada, no había rastro de su hermana, la única persona que pensaba era lo demasiado competente como para resolver este lío.

Salió del castillo y lo siguiente que pensó fue en ir a su bar, quizás Will, aunque era aún más pequeño que ella; claro, hablando en años vampiro, podría ayudarla en todo esto.

Llegó a la calle en la que su bar se encontraba sólo para darse cuenta de que la habían convertido en una enorme plaza comercial; tampoco quedaba rastro de su negocio y  esa pérdida había roto cualquier tipo de vínculo con el mundo de los no-muertos.

Carmilla se sentó un largo rato en la banqueta, pensando que con todo lo que había descubierto ahora quedaba atrapada en esta “nueva vida” de la que no estaba segura de querer permanecer. No existía nadie más en este universo que pudiera ayudarle, lo único a lo que podía recurrir ahora era a que LaFontaine le auxiliara.

 _¡La cena!_ – Carmilla salió corriendo de ahí.

_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese estúpido restaurante?_

 

 


	5. Got me wrapped up in your touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿LLegará Carmilla a la cena de celebración de Laura? Si sólo pudiera recordar el nombre del restaurante.

5.

¿Santorini? ¿Sarto? ¿Some boy? ¡Estúpido, estúpido restaurante! – Se recriminaba Carmilla por no haber puesto la suficiente atención a Laura.

Dio mil vueltas más por el centro de la ciudad hasta que al llegar a una calle en particular ubicó un letrero que llamó su atención “Savoy” decía en letra manuscrita un letrero de color rojo. ¡Demonios! ¡Éste es! Entró al inmueble y buscó por todos lados a su esposa, a su hija, a sus amigas. ¿Amigas? ¿En realidad era sus amigas o sólo eran de Laura? No pudo encontrarlas por ningún lado.

Un mesero se acercó a ella para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo – _Sí, un lavado de cerebro_ – El mesero se le quedó viendo confundido – _Nada, no se me ofrece nada. Llegué demasiado tarde, mi familia ya no está aquí_ – Gruñó Carmilla ¿Familia? ¡Ya no sólo era la casa la que le hacía mal!

Había corrido por toda la ciudad para llegar a la cita que había pactado con Laura; recorrió toda la zona comercial en busca de ese restaurante. Carmilla había sentido que,  con la falta de Mattie y Will, había perdido todo lo que conocía y lo único que le quedaba por ahora eran Laura y Lili. Regresó corriendo a su casa; pensó que su esposa y su hija ya deberían estar ahí. Llegó a la residencia y no encontró rastro de ellas. Carmilla comenzó a sentir una pesadumbre y ofuscación; experimentaba una angustia que viajaba por todo su cuerpo. Le hacía falta el aire como si no pudiese respirar, esa sensación era peor que cuando Madre la castigaba dejándola enterrada durante semanas por haberla desobedecido.

Carmilla se sentó en el pórtico de la casa pensando qué haría si algo malo le había pasado a su esposa, a su hija o a ambas. No sabía de dónde venía ese sobrecogimiento pero era inquietante. Después de un tiempo de espera, se recostó por completo en la madera del portal para seguir esperando y su mente transitaba en todo lo que había vivido en ese día; pensar dónde es que se había metido Mattie, cómo era que Will se había largado sin dejar rastro del negocio, cómo iba a continuar viviendo con un desconocimiento total de lo que le rodeaba, de qué manera podría seguir conviviendo con Laura y Lili si no se podía ni acercar a ellas sin que el pecho le fuera a explotar.

La vida, ¿O muerte?, le regresó al cuerpo cuando vio una luz acercándose a la entrada de la casa. Laura manejaba una camioneta; claro, por supuesto una vagoneta eléctrica de mamá; y  Lili venía en el asiento de atrás dormida abrazada de su afelpado compañero.

Carmilla brincó de emoción al verlas llegar, corrió hacia la acera tan rápido que Laura tuvo que frenar de repente.

_¡Carmilla, estás loca!_ – Gritó Laura cuando se detuvo a milímetros de la presencia de la pelinegra.

Carmilla estaba parada frente a la camioneta, sólo las miraba callada con una cara de fascinación y alivio por verlas al fin en casa y llegar con bien.

Todas las emociones por las que había pasado ese día rebasaron su cuerpo y su mente con tanta intensidad que unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, con fuerza, parecía como si las gotas tuvieran voluntad propia y quisieran salir corriendo cual cascada de sus ojos.

Laura, al verla tan indefensa, como no la había visto nunca, se apresuró a salir del vehículo para abrazarla.

_¿Carmilla, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te golpeó la camioneta? ¡Carmilla!_ – Gritó la trigueña con desesperación en su voz al no haber respuesta de su esposa.

Carmilla sólo miraba al suelo observando cómo las moléculas de agua salada se golpeaban contra el suelo; ¿Por qué no cesan estas cosas? ¿Por qué no dejan de salir de mí? ¿Cómo paro esto que siento? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento? – Pensaba la vampiro mientras sentía el consuelo de su esposa alrededor de su débil figura.

_¿Por qué no me llamas Carm o amor?_ – Soltó Carmilla a manera de puchero.

_¿Qué?_ – Preguntó Laura desorientada.

_Todo el día me has llamado así y ahora no. Yo llegué al restaurante, pero era demasiado tarde, te juro que corrí para llegar; atravesé toda la ciudad para llegar, pero ya no estaban y regresé a casa pensando que estarían aquí, pero no las encontré y yo…_ -El cerebro de Carmilla iba a mil, quería decirle todo a Laura, quería que comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, aunque en realidad ni ella supiera lo que sentía y tampoco creía poder encontrar las palabras correctas para poder expresarlo. Quería que supiera que se sentía como una idiota por haber faltado a la cena de celebración; que se sentía aún más idiota por estar ahí frente a ella, sollozando como niña que pierde su juguete favorito. Jamás levantó la mirada, tenía miedo de ver la cara de Laura y que aún estuviera enojada con ella.

Carmilla comenzó a sentir su ropa mojada, Laura había comenzado a llorar junto con ella. Se sentía aún más estúpida por haber hecho llorar nuevamente a su esposa. Laura se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, sólo lloraban a la par; como si sus llantos se comunicaran y fueran a decir todo lo que ninguna podía decir con palabras.

Después de un rato, Carmilla rompió el silencio.

_Lo siento Laura, no estés enojada, por favor…_ – Dijo aún entre pequeños suspiros llorosos.

Laura se despegó de inmediato de Carmilla, tomó su mentón para levantar su rostro y buscó mirarla a los ojos.

_Carm, no estoy enojada contigo. Yo… yo te amo_ – Laura seguía llorando pero una leve sonrisa se asomó por su cara al decirle sus sentimientos a su esposa.

_¿Lo sabes, no es cierto?_ – Continuó Laura que en ese momento había dejado de preocuparle si Carmilla contestaba lo mismo o no; verla ahí, llorando de esa manera, le había demostrado a Laura, más allá de las palabras, que a Carmilla le importaba y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Carmilla se sintió apenada por aquella mirada penetrante de Laura ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Laura podía decirle mil veces que la amaba, pero ella no podía contestar lo mismo; aunque por dentro pudiera llegar a sentir unas mínimas pero fuertes ganas de afirmarlo. La conocía hacía sólo unas horas, no tenía idea de qué era eso que sentía al verla, al estar junto a ella, pero sería tonto llamarlo amor. Se dio cuenta de que su pecho seguía en estado de exaltación, pero por primera vez en el día, disfrutó de esa sensación.

Carmilla asintió a Laura devolviéndole la sonrisa. Laura a su vez sonrió aún más animada.

_¿Mami? ¿Mamá?_ – Dijo Lili entre sueños.

_Aquí estamos, Pastelito. Tenías razón, mamá estaba en casa esperándonos_ – Dijo Laura.

Lili se rio antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, el sueño le había ganando a la _pequeña monstruo_.

Carmilla se retiró de la entrada para que su esposa pudiera estacionarse como era debido. Luego abrió la puerta trasera y torpemente intentó desatar a Lili de su silla. Laura gozó al ver a Carmilla pelear con el implemento del auto.

_Has derrotado vampiros, sobrevivido barbaries y guerras; pero hasta hoy sigues sin poder desabrochar la silla de tu hija_ – Le dijo  Laura entre risas aún con los restos de las lágrimas antes derrochadas.

Carmilla frunció el ceño enojada, estaba desesperada casi al punto de querer romper la silla para sacar a su hija.

_¿Ah, sí? ¡Al menos a mí no me gana una niña corriendo! Pero, veamos qué puede hacer la Periodista del Año_ – Contestó de manera retadora.

Laura se acercó y con un solo movimiento desabrochó la silla de Lili; quién había heredado los hábitos de descanso de Carmilla, pues ni todo el arrebato de su mamá la había despertado.

_¡Servida, mademoiselle!_ – Dijo Laura burlonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Carmilla.

La vampiro sintió como su rostro aumentaba de temperatura, imaginó de inmediato los rojizos rizos de Perry. Se libró de cualquier penoso pensamiento y levantó a su hija del asiento. Laura las seguía detrás; con Carmy en mano pues Lili no podía dormir sin abrazarlo, intentando que la niña no se le cayera a Carmilla, ésta la había alzado como si fuera un costal de legumbres; pero nada de ello sorprendía a Laura, la vampiro siempre había sido así de desastrosa cuando de acercarse a Lili se trataba. De hecho, Laura se había sentido asombrada de haberla encontrado esa mañana en el cuarto de la niña; ella nunca entraba ahí, las casi nulas ocasiones en que había tenido que ir a la habitación a buscarla se limitaba a esperarla afuera y gritar su nombre hasta que Lili se despertaba. Incluso Lili prefería a Carmilla en su forma felina, era menos tosca y jugaba más con ella, era así como la bajaba a desayunar, cargada en su lomo de pantera como si fuese un caballo de carga. ¿O un gato de carga?

Carmilla insistió en acostar a Lili y Laura la dejó hacerlo por primera vez en su vida; no sin unas cuantas exclamaciones de horror al ver cómo intentaba acomodar la vampiro a la niña.

Para cuando las dos regresaron a la habitación principal miraron el desastre que había dejado Carmilla luego de su arrebato matutino contra Danny. Ambas se regalaron una mirada de complicidad decidiendo sólo arrojar las sábanas lejos de la cama y Laura sustrajo unas nuevas del closet. Habían tenido un día demasiado largo y lleno de altibajos que las tenía realmente agotadas.

_¿Qué fue eso de que Lili sabía que yo estaba aquí?_ – Preguntó Carmilla a Laura mientras tendían la ropa de cama.

_El auto de LaF se averió. Yo… no sabía dónde estabas, Carm. En verdad me dolió que no llegaras a la cena. Así que después de dejar a Perry y a LaF, llevé a Lili a nuestra colina a ver las estrellas. Después de un rato ahí, Lili me dijo con los ojos llenos de sueño “Mami, volvamos a casa, mamá está ahí esperándonos” Le dije que no tenía idea dónde estabas y ella insistió. No sé cómo lo supo, Carm, pero se veía segura_ – A Laura se le había quebrado un par de veces la voz entre su relato.

_Lo siento_ – Dijo Carmilla con una voz tenue

_Está bien, Carm. Estamos en casa, juntas. Es lo que importa_ – Aseguró Laura brindándole lo mejor que podía en ese momento a su esposa, su sonrisa.

Terminaron de arreglar la cama y Carmilla quería bañarse, por alguna razón sentía que apestaba a dos noches diferentes; la que había pasado con Laura en su primer encuentro y la que había pasado con Laura como su esposa, además de toda la carrera que había dado buscando el bendito restaurante. Mientras perdidamente buscaba algo de ropa en el closet, que gracias a que observó a Laura sacar las nuevas sábanas supo dónde estaba, Laura se acercó a ella por detrás y la volvió a abrazar.

_Te lo dije anoche y lo volveré a repetir hasta que te quede claro, Carm. Eres la única persona en mi vida. No hay nadie más. Ni Danny, ni nadie. Sólo soy tuya. Lo fui desde el momento que me besaste en ese baño, lo fui desde que me hiciste tuya en tu departamento y lo seré por lo que me resta de vida_ – Laura besó la espalda de Carmilla y comenzó a intentar desvestirla; esa era una oportunidad que la vampiro no hubiera desaprovechado en cualquier otra ocasión, pero en esta situación sentía que estaba abusando de los sentimientos de Laura y eso por extraño que pareciera, no lo creyó correcto.

Carmilla se dio vuelta, abrazando a Laura y dándole un beso en la frente.

_Debo tomar un baño_ – Dijo la pelinegra antes de alejar a Laura y salir de la habitación.

Mientras se bañaba Carmilla pensó que, de hecho, ahora estaba claro que se quedaría un tiempo más dentro de este revoltijo, comenzó a pensar que se tendría que comportar como la esposa de Laura y que ello implicaba tener intimidad con ella; besarla y hacer lo que un matrimonio normal haría. Aunque no es que la idea de hacerle el amor a Laura no le gustara; en realidad pensaba que su ahora esposa era hermosa y que le encantaría hacerla suya, como Laura misma lo proclamó. Debería intentar continuar con su vida como se supone que era y eso indicaba que esa noche debería dormir con Laura como su mujer.

Cuando la vampiro regresó a la habitación Laura estaba profundamente dormida dando la espalda hacía la puerta. Carmilla se recostó detrás de ella y la abrazó, comenzó a acariciar lenta y tiernamente su cuerpo; inhalaba el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cabello, ¡Demonios, en verdad olía bien! como la mejor esencia de París. Continuó besando su nuca y comenzó a explorar su cuello con sus labios.

_¿No querías “celebrar mejor”?_ – Insinuó Carmilla al oído.

_Sólo dime que todo estará bien y abrázame toda la noche. Quiero dormir en tus brazos. Así quiero celebrar_ – Dijo Laura con una voz dulce.

Carmilla suspiró en parte aliviada por no tener que llegar más lejos, al menos por esa noche.

_Todo estará bien, Creampuff. Lo estará_ – Dijo Carmilla estrechando más fuerte a Laura mientras llenaba sus pulmones con su fragancia y vigilaba el sueño de su amada.

 


	6. Hold me tight within your clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla comienza a disfrutar su "nueva vida" con Laura y su hija, después de no encontrar nada que la regrese a su vida anterior. Nada malo puede pasar.
> 
> ¡Oh, no, esperen! Llega el día en que Laura tiene que recibir su premio y ahí estará... Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traigo todo este rush de los demos de Natasha encima y su música me hace tan feliz que soltaré un capítulo más :)
> 
> ¡Gracias a quienes lo siguen! 
> 
> xoxo

Había pasado unos meses desde de que una loca mañana Carmilla había despertado de la nada con una esposa y una hija. Poco a poco había comenzado a aprender a vivir con la idea de que a partir de ese día, esta sería su vida.

Carmilla “estudiaba” con LaFontaine algunos detalles del pasado que había olvidado. Siete años en total. En cuanto la trigueña se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos, la vampiro giraba sobre su cuerpo para zafarse de su esposa y bajaba a la sala a ver todas las fotos y videos que LaF le había proporcionado. Incluso compró una laptop nueva con el pretexto de su trabajo, misma que tenía completamente blindada para que Laura no pudiera acceder a ella; las imágenes junto con toda información que le proporcionaba la pelirroja le ayudaban a ir estructurando los años extraviados.

LaFontaine la había actualizado respecto a su situación general. Carmilla había vendido su parte del negocio a Will y con el dinero había comprado unas hectáreas a las afueras de la ciudad dónde situó unos viñedos. LaF no sabía nada más de Will porque ellas nunca habían sido partícipes de la vida de la vampiro. Ahora trabajaba desde casa en el manejo de la compañía de vinos. Había decidido quedarse cuando Lili nació; pues Laura necesitaba regresar al periódico a trabajar. No era que Carmilla fuera de mucha ayuda con Lili, pero la trigueña pensaba que al menos su hija no se quedaba sola en casa.

LaFontaine también se había encargado de hacerle un resumen muy puntual de su vida con Laura.

Carmilla y Laura se enamoraron el mismo día que se conocieron, comenzaron un noviazgo que duró unos meses y rápidamente comenzaron a vivir juntas. Para su primer aniversario Carmilla preparó una fiesta de compromiso con el padre de Laura y sus amigas. Mattie asistió sólo un momento para apoyar a su hermana. Se casaron solamente unos meses después en una linda e íntima boda en el bosque. Seis meses después decidieron tener a Lili, cuando Laura había pasado por una depresión muy grande tras la muerte de su papá. Lili nació y estaba a punto de cumplir 5 años para cuando Carmilla, o la conciencia de Carmilla, apareció con ellas.

Hasta que llegó el día que las Hollistein tanto temían, la premiación de Laura como mejor periodista de la nación. Sería la primera vez que Carmilla se encontraba con Danny de frente. Eso la había tenido todo el día de un estado de ánimo constantemente cambiante, que viajaba entre estar enojada a estar demandante y melosa con Laura en busca de su atención. De no haber sido su hija, incluso hubiera peleado con Lili por una mirada de su esposa.

Las Hollistein iban perfectamente arregladas para la ocasión; decidieron que Lili no las acompañaría pues se aburriría tanto que probablemente terminaría cometiendo alguna travesura que podría meter a Laura en problemas y ésta pensaba que ya tenía suficiente con tener que cuidar a Carmilla durante la velada como para tener bajo su vigilancia a dos niñas. Así que pasaron a dejarla con LaF y Perry. Ellas la cuidarían por esa noche.

Carmilla no pudo estar quieta todo lo que restaba del camino para llegar al evento. Aunque era cierto que ellas no habían hecho el amor desde que la conciencia de Carmilla despertó; ésta no desaprovechaba oportunidad para tocar a Laura, sin cruzar la línea de la intimidad.

De hecho, el primer beso no sucedió hasta unas semanas después del “incidente”, así le llamaban LaF y Carmilla para cuestiones prácticas, cuando después de acostar a Lili, Carmilla había preparado un picnic en el patio trasero de la casa. Laura hablaba en particular sobre ese detalle que tenía con ella cuando fueron novias; la llevaba a una pequeña colina, “nuestra colina” le llamaba la trigueña, cerca de su departamento dónde veían las estrellas, tomaban vino y platicaban durante toda la noche. Terminando, claro, con una apasionada ronda de sexo. Carmilla estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si esa noche en el patio trasero de su casa terminaría de la misma manera que los recuerdos de Laura.

_Sé que no es nuestra colina_ – Carmilla había decidido hacerlo en el patio porque no podían dejar sola a Lili y porque por supuesto, tampoco sabía exactamente los detalles del lugar del que Laura hablaba – _Pero a partir de ahora podemos hacer este lugar igual de especial._

Laura estaba maravillada con el detalle que su esposa estaba teniendo con ella.

La velada pasó de manera fulminante. Carmilla siempre insistía a Laura que le contase historias de su pasado juntas, decía que amaba la manera en que relataba sus memorias; en parte lo hacía, pero también era una manera en que podía recibir información de primera mano sobre ellas. Se terminaron casi tres botellas de vino y ambas estaban acostadas sobre el mantel, que se encontraba situado al centro del patio, mirando las estrellas. Carmilla escuchaba maravillada las historias de Laura, que como periodista tenía una manera única de relatarlas. Por un momento Laura enmudeció y ambas quedaron  mirando al cielo.

_¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que ésta sería nuestra vida, Carm?_ – Preguntó Laura rompiendo el silencio.

Carmilla se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces antes en esas semanas; la respuesta era clara para ella. No. Nunca. Nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar con una esposa y una hija. Carmilla se levantó de la manta y se acercó a Laura colocándose encima de ésta.

_Nunca, Creampuff. Jamás me habría imaginado ser así de feliz con una vida así de buena_ – Carmilla no separó su mirada de los ojos de su esposa mientras acercaba sus labios por vez primera a los de Laura; la velada cerró con broche de oro. Ciertamente, esa noche no hubo sexo; pero sentía haberse entregado a su esposa por primera vez con toda la honestidad que le podía brindar en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del evento Carmilla bajó la mirada, se notaba algo entristecida.

_¿Amor, de verdad me harás un puchero justo en este momento?_ – Dijo Laura con ternura.

_No_ – Contestó la pelinegra con una voz que dictaba todo lo contrario.

_Mírame, Carmilla Karnstein_ – Ordenó Laura.

Carmilla levantó un poco la mirada hacia su esposa, que tuvo que tomar su rostro entre sus manos para alzarlo por completo.

_Eres mi esposa, soy tu esposa. Nos pertenecemos y nada, ni nadie, cambiará eso. Te amo sólo a ti_ – Alcanzó a decir Laura antes de que Carmilla comenzara a comérsela a besos.

_Debemos bajar, Carm_ – Repetía Laura con voz entrecortada, la reacción de Carmilla estaba teniendo el efecto en Laura que la vampiro deseaba. Parecía que con cada beso la resistencia de la trigueña se rendía.

Toc, Toc, Toc

_¡Hey! Hollis te recuerdo que tienes un premio por recibir_ – Se escuchó un golpeteo en el vidrio de la camioneta y una voz que estremeció los nervios de Carmilla 

Laura no sabía dónde meterse; la situación era demasiado embarazosa, había sido encontrada en plena acción por su amiga y archienemiga de su esposa.

Carmilla por su parte, devoraba con los ojos a Danny; pero trató de comportarse.

_Buenas noches, Lawrence_ – Dijo la pelinegra antes que su esposa pudiera reaccionar dejándola impresionada con sus modales – _Ya sabrás que teniendo a Laura como ESPOSA no es posible para mí controlarme_ – Laura tenía los ojos tan abiertos como podía; su mandíbula caía de la admiración que le causaba la reacción de su esposa.

En realidad, Carmilla se había preparado para este encuentro mediante varias sesiones con LaFontaine para intentar controlarse. Sesiones de las que LaF muchas veces no pudo salir ilesa.

_No, de eso no te culpo. Yo haría lo mismo_ – Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Lo que sacudió el ánimo de Carmilla.

Respira Karnstein, recuerda lo que te dijo LaFontaine, sé mejor que ella. Demuéstrale a Laura que confías en ella y no la decepciones hoy – Se repetía Carmilla a sí misma, intentado contener esas ganas asesinas que tenía por convertirse en gato y saltarle encima a Danny.

Carmilla iba a contestar cuando sintió la mano de su esposa sobre su rodilla comprendiendo que debía pasar de largo ese comentario.

_Vamos, amor. Necesitamos entrar ya_ – Dijo Laura haciendo oídos sordos a las declaraciones de su amiga.

_¡Estás hermosa, Laura! En todos estos años de… amistad, nunca te había visto más guapa_ – Dijo la Danny en cuanto vio salir a la trigueña del vehículo.

Carmilla recordó una charla días atrás con LaF; en una de sus sesiones más intensas a la científica se le había escapado confesarle algo que la hizo explotar casi terminando con el laboratorio de la bióloga por completo.

Mientras LaF se hacía pasar por Danny con cualquier tipo de comentarios sarcásticos e insinuaciones sobre Laura; Carmilla no había podido sobrellevar bien la sesión.

_¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás más irritable que nunca_ – Dijo la pelirroja mientras esquivaba un golpe de Carmilla, quien renunció a la pelea y se sentó en una de las sillas de la estancia.

_Laura llegó anoche después de las tres de la mañana, LaFontaine. ¡Las tres de la mañana! Yo había preparado pasta, tenía el vino y…_ – LaFontaine miraba maravillada a la pelinegra–   _Como sea, Laura llega y resulta que Danny le había llevado comida china a la oficina. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_No_ – Contestó LaF.

Carmilla asintió feliz de encontrar compresión en la cerebrito.

_No, nunca; ni en mi más bizarro sueño me hubiera imaginado que la vampirita sería una perfecta ama de casa_ – Completó la pelirroja, que generalmente siempre soltaba ese tipo de comentarios para arrepentirse en el segundo inmediato que su boca lo había escupido de sí.

Carmilla afiló los colmillos, mostrándoselos a la bióloga en señal amenazadora.

LaFontaine respiró con algo de miedo, pero parecía que la pelirroja estaba mal de la cabeza y soltó la bomba de la tercera guerra mundial.

_Carmilla, deberías dejar atrás el pasado. Danny y Laura terminaron antes de que tú y ella…_ \- LaFontaine se dio cuenta de inmediato que había cometido uno de los más grandes errores en su vida.

_¿Ellas queeeeé?_

LaF llegó a pensar que Hiroshima no había sufrido tanto daño como su laboratorio en ese momento. Después de esa gran explosión de ira; le mostró a Carmilla nuevamente el video de su boda. Había que calmar a la fiera de alguna manera.

Entre muchas otras escenas el video contenía fotos de ambas como novias; como la vez que fueron de campamento, en algunas aparecían sólo ellas besándose, en otras aparecían el grupo de 5 personas, incluida Lawrence; o la vez que habían hecho una fogata luau en la azotea del departamento de Laura, nuevamente en su mayoría Carmilla y Laura salían tomadas de la mano o con gestos cariñosos. Pequeños videos de la fiesta de compromiso; dónde aparecían abrazando al padre de Laura que se veía muy feliz, el momento en que Carmilla paró la fiesta y se arrodilló para pedirle a Laura que se casara con ella, si se miraba de manera detallada, se lograban ver unas tímidas lágrimas en los ojos de la pelinegra. Sus despedidas de solteras; la de Laura había sido un viaje de fin de semana de amigas; la de Carmilla había sido en su bar, el video mostraba a Carmilla, Will y Mattie junto a una figura que la pelinegra no veía desde hacía muchos años. Su madre. Escenas de su boda; cada una vistiéndose para la ocasión, mensajes de sus amigos y del padre de Laura. Carmilla estaba enamorada de una parte del video en especial; era del momento en que el padre de Laura le entregaba a su hija a Carmilla, de por sí el escenario era bello, pero lo que era excepcional para la vampiro es que detrás de toda la escena se podía ver a Mattie sonriendo y limpiando lo que parecían ser lágrimas de la comisura de su ojo derecho. El sí de ambas, su primer baile juntas como esposas, los abrazos con sus amigos y su luna de miel en París. En la mayor parte del video, siempre aparecían LaF y Perry con ellas.

Carmilla sintió por primera vez que en verdad esas mujeres le habían arropado durante todos sus años junto a Laura; reconoció con un poco de tristeza que era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera recordar nada de ello.

_¿Te ha quedado claro que ella te ama o tengo que repetir el video por octava vez en el día?_ – Dijo LaFontaine sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

La gala comenzó. Laura se sentía como turista neutral situada en la franja de Gaza, intentando detener la discordia entre Israel y Egipto. Lamentablemente los organizadores la colocaron entre su esposa y su compañera de trabajo.

A cada comentario de Danny, Carmilla hacía un berrinche para atraer la atención de su esposa; a cada berrinche de Carmilla había una burla sarcástica de Danny. Laura hubiera podido soportar todo ese jueguito tonto sin problema, de no ser porque a la salida del evento Carmilla y Danny casi se matan a golpes en el estacionamiento.

¿Qué causo que Carmilla perdiera la cabeza? Pues bien, la pelinegra llevaba de la mano a Laura al final de la gala, cuando ésta tuvo que ir al baño pidió a su esposa que se adelantara a la camioneta. Danny que iba detrás de ellas aprovechó la separación para ir tras la vampiro.

_¡Oye Karnstein! ¿Cuándo te cansarás de ser la sombra de Laura?_ – Increpó la pelirroja.

_No soy la sombra de nadie. Ella está conmigo porque me ama_ – Contestó Carmilla, que había ensayado muchas veces sus respuestas.

_Di lo que quieras Karnstein pero sólo tuviste suerte. Suerte de que yo hubiese terminado con Laura y estuviera despechada cuando se fue contigo esa noche en el bar. Suerte de que el día de tu boda mi vuelo se retrasó y  llegué demasiado tarde para pedirle que escapara conmigo. Suerte, porque cuándo se lo propuse al fin, ella ya estaba embarazada. Porque te aseguro que si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella sería mi esposa ahora. Laura se merece algo mejor que un inservible vampiro que no está a su altura…_

_Te juro que aguanté lo más que pude, Laura_ – Gritaba Carmilla en la camioneta – _Pero tú siempre defiendes a Danny cuando te digo que invariablemente sabe cómo provocarme_ – Dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado.

_¡Cármilla, le quebraste un brazo en tres partes!_ – Decía Laura sin poder creerlo.

_Ok, quizás me pasé un poquito pero no es mi culpa que sea tan debilucha y mi mandíbula tan fuerte_ – Dijo Carmilla que al ver la expresión de Laura se dio cuenta que no era tiempo de bromear

_¿En serio?_ – Preguntó Laura que no podía concebir que la pelinegra estuviera bromeando en ese momento.

_No te entiendo, Carmilla. Pediste tiempo y te lo he dado. Te dejo hacer lo que quieras en casa, te desapareces por las noches después de que me duermo sin decirme a dónde vas o qué haces, has comprado una nueva laptop a la que no me dejas siquiera asomar la nariz, te perdiste el día de la cena y nunca intenté preguntar razones; y lo único que te pido es que esta noche estés tranquila y no hagas una escena; pero no, es demasiado para ti ¡Vas y te conviertes en felino frente a todos! No conforme, le rompes el brazo a mi compañera de trabajo y amiga. Además estás con Lili tan extraña que ni te acercas a ella; lo más triste es que ya ni siquiera intenta relacionarse contigo. Sé que nunca has sido cariñosa con ella y lo entiendo, no sabes cómo serlo, aún conmigo sigues siendo burda cuando te acercas a mí; pero es tu hija Carmilla, tú aceptaste tenerla después de lo que pasó con papá, sé que nunca lo deseaste pero ahora haces que casi me arrepienta de haberla tenido así. Sabía que no te emocionaba tener una hija y que dijiste que sí sólo por mí. Sé que nunca la quisiste._

Ese golpe bajo le dolió a Carmilla en lo más hondo de su alma. ¿De dónde venía todo eso? ¿Sería verdad  lo que Laura decía? ¿No quería a Lili y por eso no se acercaba a ella? Tenía razón en algo, nunca había querido una hija, al menos, nunca había sido una idea que cruzara por su mente; pero ¿No querer a la _pequeña monstruo_? Sintió un agujero en su pecho y eso encendió su molestia con Laura ¿Qué se creía esta mujer que sólo conocía de semanas? ¿Qué era fácil de la noche a la mañana cambiar toda su vida para complacerla? ¿Qué era fácil adaptarse a la idea de tener una esposa y una hija? ¿Qué le era fácil seguirle el ritmo a una mujer tan exigente y exitosa? La ira de Carmilla aumentó cuando recordó las palabras de Danny _“Laura se merece algo mejor”_.

_¿Quisieras haberte quedado con Lawrence, no?_

_Carmilla, déjate de estupideces. Sabes que eso no es cierto._

_¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no aceptaste Laura?_

_¿De qué estás hablando?_

_¿Por qué no aceptaste irte con ella? ¿Me tuviste lástima? ¿Por eso te quedaste conmigo?_

_Estás imposible. Esas son idioteces de Danny. Yo me quedé porque te amaba._

_¿Lo hacías o lo haces?_

_¡Esta noche no lo sé!_ – Gritó Laura en su desesperación.

Carmilla se sentía como si una turba de personas la estuviera inmolando en ese preciso momento. Nunca había sentido nada más hiriente que las palabras de Laura.

_¡Mira Laura…!_ – Comenzaba a decir Carmilla que interrumpió su frase al ver la cara desencajada de su esposa.

Miró al frente del vehículo; estaban llegando a casa de Perry y LaFontaine, y ambas estaban en la cochera en pijamas con el rostro palidecido.

Laura y la vampiro se bajaron corriendo a reunirse con las pelirrojas y éstas se apresuraron a acercarse a ellas.

_¿Lili? ¿Qué pasa?_ – Gritó Laura presintiendo que algo malo pasaba con su hija.

_¿Por qué están aquí? –_   Le acompaño Carmilla.

_Carmilla, Laura; recién dormimos a Lili y estábamos por acostarnos cuando… -_ Dijo Perry

_¿Dónde está mi hija?_ – Bramó Carmilla con tanta furia que Perry tuvo que abrazar a LaFontaine para sentirse protegida.

_Fue Mattie, Carmilla_ – Dijo la bióloga con un tono más calmado pero preocupante – _Tu hermana vino y se llevó a Lili. Nosotras, no pudimos detenerla._

_¿A dónde? ¿Dijo algo más?_ – Increpó llorando Laura

_Dijo que la llevaría a casa. Sólo eso_  – Aclaró LaFontaine mientras intentaba calmar los nervios de Perry abrazándola.

_¿Carm, a dónde vas?_ – Exclamó Laura afligida al ver a su esposa correr con su todas sus fuerzas aprovechando las ventajas de ser un espécimen de la noche.

Carmilla llegó a su casa y entró desesperada a buscar a su hija; cuando llegó al cuarto de la niña la observó profundamente dormida, abrazada a Carmy.

En el sillón de la esquina se encontraba una figura femenina sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una copa con un líquido rojo en la mano.

Buenas noches, Mircalla. – Dijo la mujer y tomó un trago de su bebida.

 


	7. You got me losing every breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla llega a su casa en busca de su hija sólo para encontrar una figura femenina sentada junto a la cama de la pequeña.
> 
> Una figura que reconoce demasiado bien... su hermana.

_Matska Belmonde_ – Dijo Carmilla con una mirada amenazante y los puños cerrados.

_¡Querida respira! Vienes hecha un desastre, has perdido la condición, tanto tiempo entre humanos te ha hecho daño_ – Dijo la mujer negando con el índice de su mano libre para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que aún puedo vencerte_ – Carmilla miraba con verdadero odio a la fémina.

_¿En verdad quieres iniciar una pelea?_ – La mujer dejó la copa en una mesita de noche y comenzaba a levantarse de su lugar.

Carmilla apretó más los puños, se tronó los dedos y se disponía a atacar.

_¡Carmilla, no!_ – Laura llegó gritando.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron por un momento mirando a la pequeña humana ponerse entre ellas para después lanzar enormes carcajadas al unísono.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ – Preguntó Laura desorientada.

_¿En verdad creíste que le haría algo a Mattie?_ – Carmilla sonreía mientras veía a su esposa que seguía teniendo cara de asustada.

_Estaban hablando de pelear y yo…_ \- Dijo Laura que todavía no podía reponerse de haber corrido y seguía despistada de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

_Laura, es mi hermana. Nos odiamos y nos amamos; por eso siempre nos hablamos así_ – Dijo la pelinegra con indiferencia.

_¿Y Lili?_ – Preguntó rápidamente Laura ignorando los juegos fraternos de esas dos.

_¡Oh, ella está bien! No entiendo por qué esta locura de perder la cabeza, cuando todo lo que quería era ser una buena tía_  – Dijo Matska, no dándole ni un gramo de importancia al hecho de que había sustraído a Lili de casa de sus amigas. Volvió a tomar su copa.

_¡Oh, claro! ¿Por qué nos habríamos de asustar cuando nos dicen que un clon de Lestat se ha llevado a nuestra hija después de cinco años en que ni siquiera se aparece para su cumpleaños?_ – Contestó Laura intentando ser amenazadora, pero claro, estaba frente a una vampiro con varios cientos de años más que la trigueña.

Carmilla casi muere de la risa, porque ver a Laura reclamar algo a Mattie era como ver a un chihuahua ladrarle a un pitbull mal encarado; uno sabe que no va a terminar bien para el chihuahua pero le da ternura su bravuconería.

_Mircalla, ¿Podrías amablemente controlar a tu humana? ¿O tendré que usar mis métodos para que se calme?_ – Exclamó soberbiamente Matska – _Además, Lestat no existe, es sólo un invento de la literatura humana sobre nosotros y él nunca podría haber caminado en mis Louboutin, aunque hubiera matado por hacerlo_ – Dijo dirigiéndose a Laura.

_Laura, por favor_ – Carmilla sabía que Mattie no haría nada contra ella, pero no estaba segura hasta dónde pudiera su hermana aguantar los reclamos de su esposa. Si algo había aprendido Carmilla en tantos siglos de conocer a Matska era que con ella las cosas siempre eran mejor si se trataban con calma y por las buenas, le había visto muchas veces matar a personas de maneras impensables por mucho menos que eso.

Laura se volvió a su esposa con furia e incredulidad porque sintió que en esa acción le había dado toda la razón a Matska. De por sí estaba enojada con ella por lo que había hecho esa noche como para que encima se pusiera de lado de su hermana, quien había raptado a su hija sin explicación alguna.

_¡Qué linda reunión familiar! Pero quizás podríamos “convivir” en otro lugar dónde no pudiéramos despertar a “la niña”_ – Comentó Mattie sarcásticamente e indicó la puerta al matrimonio.

_Excelente, Mattie debo hablar contigo_ – Dijo Carmilla con urgencia.

_¿En serio, no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana por darnos el susto de nuestras vidas? ¡Tomó a Lili sin permiso!_ – Chilló Laura en su desesperación, necesitaba una reacción más drástica de parte de su esposa y su imperturbabilidad en ese momento la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

_Laura, por favor, Lili está bien_ – Comentó Carmilla con toda la tranquilidad de mundo, como si fuera algo habitual.

Laura recriminó con la mirada a Carmilla por estar actuando como lo hacía; levantó las manos como señal de paz para hacerle saber a su esposa que ya no pelearía más y se sentó en la cama junto a su hija para abrazarla.

Mattie y Carmilla bajaron al patio trasero de la casa; la vampiro esperaba alejar lo más que pudiera a su hermana para hablar por fin de su problema de “amnesia”.

_¿Mattie, dónde te habías metido?_ – Dijo Carmilla abrazándola fuertemente en cuanto llegaron al jardín.

_¡Por Dios, qué patético gesto humano estás haciendo! ¿Mircalla podrías al menos disimular frente a mí y comportarte como un verdadero vampiro?_ – Dijo la hermana

Carmilla se apuró a soltarla, se sentía llena de vergüenza frente a Mattie. Tenía demasiada emoción en su cuerpo y había convivido bastante tiempo con humanos que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos.

_Mattie, tengo que decirte algo importante_ – Dijo la pelinegra mirando que Laura no las hubiera acompañado hasta dónde estaban – _Hace unos meses, yo me desperté aquí no sabiendo quién era Laura, ni Lili, ni nada sobre mi vida_ – Carmilla no sabía cómo explicarle todo a su hermana – _Desde la noche en que conocí a Laura hasta ese día no recordaba nada; LaFontaine me ha ayudado a recordar parte mi vida con ellas, pero cómo perdí siete años de mi vida en una noche ¿Cómo?_

_¡Oh, has tenido uno de esos! No sé a quién disgustaste cachorrita, pero debió ser a alguien muy poderoso_ – Dijo Mattie con una expresión de burla en su cara.

_¿Qué? Mattie, explícate por favor, necesito saber qué ha pasado_ – Dijo desesperada Carmilla, necesitaba respuestas, había esperado meses por esto y quería saber todo inmediatamente.

_Carmilla, tuviste un viaje en el tiempo; un bucle que te trajo hasta aquí ¿Por qué pasó? No lo sé ¿Cómo pasó? Tampoco lo sé ¿Quién lo hizo? Cómo diantres voy a saberlo ¿Cómo repararlo? Bueno, eso es algo complicado; habría varias opciones, ninguna tan fácil de encontrar_ – Le dijo Mattie como quien explica una lección tan sencilla como sumar dos más dos a un niño.

Carmilla no sabía cómo tomar aquello que Mattie le estaba diciendo ¿Cómo podía haber viajado en el tiempo? ¿Y eso que dijo de haber molestado a alguien poderoso? ¿A quién podría haber molestado tanto como para haberla enviado ahí con Laura y con Lili? ¿Quién podría tener ese poder? ¿O por qué exactamente le importaba enviarla ahí?

_Mattie, tienes que ayudarme; necesito salir de aquí, necesito regresar a mi vida normal_ – Le imploró Carmilla a su hermana con un puchero en su cara, pues sabía que por más dura que pudiera ser, siempre contaba con ella para ayudarla.

_Está bien, cachorrita. Primero sírveme otra copa de B Positivo; creo que eso del viñedo te ha dado mucho conocimiento en conservación_ – Dijo Matska que no le podía negar nada a su hermana.

Carmilla regresó al jardín con una jarra llena de sangre y dos copas; se sentó junto a su hermana para degustar el líquido que tanto amaban y necesitaban para vivir.

_Mattie ¿Dónde has estado? El Castillo Karnstein está vacío fui a buscarte allá_ – Le dijo la pelinegra mientras servía el néctar en las recipientes.

_Mircalla, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que tú y tu humana comenzaron a estar juntas. Maman nunca estuvo de acuerdo y yo sólo pude apoyarte estando ahí; intenté que aceptara el hecho de que tú, bueno… decías amar a esa mujer pero conoces a nuestra madre, ella nunca congenió con que vampiros y humanos se relacionaran más allá que para la hora de la cena, siempre claro, ellos eran la cena_ – Dijo Mattie irónicamente.

_Maman se fue después de tu despedida, creo que está claro que nunca me dijo a dónde, ya sabes que ella nunca daba explicaciones de sus actos, mucho menos a nosotras. Así que, después de que decidiste de cualquier manera casarte, yo asistí a tu boda para estar contigo y de ahí me mudé a Marruecos para comenzar otra etapa de mi vida, he estado allá desde entonces, sólo vine a verte cuando me pediste que viniera a conocer a tu hija que acababa de nacer y no había regresado más, pues tú te veías bien con tu humana y éste ya no era mi lugar_ – Continuó Mattie que contemplaba las estrellas y sirvió más líquido a su copa.

_Mattie, tú estabas en el bar el día que conocí a Laura; entre mis pocos recuerdos te vi entrar al bar ese día_ – Comentó Carmilla.

_¡Ah! Ese día ¡Cómo olvidarlo!_ – Dijo Mattie entre seria y sarcásticamente – _¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos después de eso?_

Carmilla sólo encogió los hombros, su mente no había podido recordar más y ella había estado tan ensimismada con su “vida de casada” que nunca se había obligado a intentar recordar algo más

Matska le dio una mirada de hartazgo al ver la reacción de su hermana.

_Había discutido con Madre ese día, me había pedido reunirnos en el castillo Karnstein, así que la invité a quedarse conmigo como hacía años que no lo hacía. Ya sabes las conversaciones de siempre con ella, todo es profecías, muertes, la manera en la que nos debíamos manejar en nuestra vida. Mircalla ella quería que volviera a la vieja casa para celebrar la ceremonia de sucesión._

_Mattie, eso significa que ahora eres la nueva…_ \- Carmilla estaba impactada con lo que su hermana le estaba relatando.

_¡Jajaja! Mircalla ¡Por favor! Ella no me quería a mí_ – Mattie se veía realmente divertida con la cara de su hermana – _Ella quería que tú fueras su sucesora, quería reunirnos a todos para realizar tu coronación._

_Pero yo nunca…_ \- El cerebro de la pelinegra se había atrofiado con todo lo que Mattie le estaba confesando.

_¡Por Nosferat! De verdad que ese viaje en el tiempo te sacudió la mente_ – La hermana mayor se impacientó – _Por supuesto que discutí con Maman el linaje que me correspondía pero claro ¡Intenta argumentar con un vampiro que te arrancaría la cabeza con un solo movimiento de su dedo meñique! No, Madre no quería escuchar razones, sólo te quería a ti como su heredera. Así que fui al bar a buscarte ¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?..._

_¡Madre puede joderse en el infierno por toda su eternidad!_ – Dijeron al unísono las hermanas, pues era la típica respuesta que Carmilla siempre daba a su madre.

Matska rio junto con ella.

_Esa siempre fue tu postura y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que respetarla_ – Mattie dio un largo suspiro contemplando su copa _– Después de eso obviamente Maman no tomó nada bien tu negación y cuando fue a tu despedida fue la última vez que intentó hacerte recapacitar._

Ambas admiraron en silencio el cielo en silencio. Para Carmilla toda la historia le era conocida, pues su Madre desde niña la había preparado para heredar el trono; aunque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo por fidelidad a su hermana mayor y porque no era lo que ella había elegido ser. Después de un rato, Matska quebró el silencio.

_Mircalla, voy a ayudarte pero antes tienes que decirme la verdad_ – Matska aún miraba al firmamento.

Carmilla no tenía la menor idea de qué era a lo que Mattie se refería.

_Sí, claro_ – Contestó rápidamente.

_¿Estás dispuesta a todo para recuperar tu vida?_ – Le dijo Mattie seriamente mirándola por fin directamente a los ojos y de una manera perspicaz.

_Lo que sea Mattie, debo recuperar mi vida de cualquier forma, lo necesito. Lo que sea_ – Corroboró Carmilla. Qué se pensaba Mattie; qué quería decir con eso. Claro que estaba dispuesta a todo, había anhelado esta oportunidad de verla y saber que había manera de regresar a su vida. Era todo lo que quería desde que se había despertado en esa habitación de manera sorpresiva.

_Entonces no se diga más, tendré que hacer un largo y cansado viaje para buscar la solución a tu problema; no sé cuánto tiempo pudiera tardar, no es fácil encontrar lo que necesitas, pero en cuanto regrese te buscaré para enmendar todo esto_ – Dijo Matska tomando el último sorbo de su copa.

Carmilla se sentía feliz, había buscado respuestas desde hacía tanto tiempo y su hermana aunque no le estaba aclarando todo el panorama, por lo menos le había dado algunas pistas sobre su situación y además, estaba dispuesta a reparar el daño.

Después de unas copas más de sangre Mattie se despidió de Carmilla.

_¡Gracias Mattie!_ – Le dijo la vampiro menor con una cara de felicidad y gratitud.

_Está bien, después de todo, eres mi hermanita. No olvido Saigón, ni Versalles, mucho menos Praga, ni lo bien que la pasamos durante estos siglos juntas_ – Dijo Mattie de manera desinteresada - _¡Ah! Y Carmilla… dile a tu… esposa… a Laura, que siento haberla asustado con su hija_ – Comentó Matska antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Carmilla se quedó un rato más en el patio mirando al infinito, eso que dijo Mattie en su despedida llevaba un aire de arrepentimiento y empatía, algo que nunca había percibido en su hermana ni por un momento en los trescientos siglos que tenía de conocerla. Además, había dejado de decirle “humana” y se había referido a su esposa por su nombre.

Laura llegó al patio trasero minutos después y se sentó junto a su esposa.

_¿Ya se fue tu hermana?_ – Comentó tenuemente.

_Sí, ella… no tenía mucho tiempo, necesita hacer un viaje importante y sólo pasó a saludar_ – Dijo la vampiro sin siquiera mirar a su esposa.

_Un infarto no es una linda manera de saludar, Carmilla_ – Dijo Laura con tono desafiante – _¿Qué quería tu hermana con Lili?_ – Laura siempre había sentido desconfianza de Matska, estaba claro que nadie de la familia de Carmilla apoyaba su relación y aunque Mattie había sido la única en asistir a sus celebraciones, sus apariciones siempre venían acompañadas de comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo inútil que eran los seres humanos u observaciones tan horripilantes como lo bien que saben las vírgenes en los días de luna llena. Laura sabía bien en qué se había metido cuando supo que Carmilla era vampiro, de hecho lo había sabido desde la noche en que se conocieron y eso nunca le importó en realidad, pero lo que siempre había temido a ese mundo pues su esposa nunca había querido incluirla en él.

_Nada, Laura. Mattie sólo quería ver a Lili_ – Argumentó Carmilla con voz cansada.

_¿Y así de la nada aparece y se la lleva? Pudo llegar de manera apropiada, pudo venir en cualquier otro momento, pudo…_ \- Laura no encontraba explicación alguna para una acción tan arbitraria por parte de su cuñada.

_Ella dijo que lo sentía ¿Está bien? Me dijo que te dijera que sentía haberte asustado_ – Increpó Carmilla con una voz y cara de enojo que asustaron a Laura; su esposa nunca le había hablado así, ni siquiera en la reciente pelea que habían tenido.

_Tengo cosas que hacer, buenas noches_ – Dijo la pelinegra antes de levantarse y llevarse la jarra y las copas a la cocina.

Carmilla abrió la computadora y comenzó a leer el reporte diario que LaFontaine le había enviado esa noche, una pequeña crónica de la muerte del padre de Laura.

Habían pasado pocos meses de que ella y Laura se habían casado cuando el papá de Laura enfermó gravemente sin explicación; tuvo que pasar varias semanas en el hospital. Los doctores hacían lo necesario para mantenerlo con vida pero nada resultaba efectivo. Laura se pasaba el tiempo que tenía libre en el hospital, no hacía nada más que salir del trabajo y se dirigía a la clínica para estar con su padre; Carmilla se quedaba de vez en cuando con él mientras Laura trabajaba. Fueron semanas de angustia para la trigueña, sin saber qué se podía hacer por la salud de su padre. Verlo consumirse poco a poco la lastimaba demasiado. Carmilla fue de mucho apoyo para ella, no la dejaba sola en ningún momento; había días que salía del bar para llevarle de cenar a Laura que por el estrés había dejado de darle importancia a ingerir alimentos. El padre de Laura murió con ellas como testigo y el diagnóstico a los que concluyeron los doctores era que había sufrido de un cuadro de cáncer demasiado severo e invasivo que no fue tratado a tiempo. Después de eso Laura entró en una severa depresión, seguía sin consumir alimentos, los pocos que tomaba eran los mínimos para no enfermar, despertaba sudando de pesadillas o de plano pasaba varias noches sin cerrar los ojos, lloraba muchas de esas veces. Carmilla no sabía qué hacer y pasó a su lado durante todo ese tormento. La vampiro visitó a LaFontaine y a Perry; en busca de ayuda para su esposa, ellas hablaron de pedir ayuda a profesionales; después pudieron convencer a Laura de asistir a terapia para superar la depresión. Laura habló primero con sus amigas respecto a que quería ser madre; aunque bien sabía que Carmilla no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente; sus amigas la apoyaron para que pudiera hablarlo con su esposa. Carmilla al principio se había negado a aceptar la propuesta de Laura pero después de un tiempo de contemplarlo e investigar al respecto terminó accediendo y comenzaron con el proceso para que Laura se embarazara.

Desde la sala Carmilla pudo ver cómo Laura se había quedado dormida en la banca del jardín y salió a despertarla para que subiera a dormir a su habitación.  

_Laura… Laura… Laura…_ \- Dijo en voz baja para no espantar a su esposa intentando que recobrase conciencia.

Laura no se pudo despertar, el cansancio del evento, la pelea con Carmilla, el susto de Mattie habían sido suficiente para robarle toda la energía a la pequeña humana.

Carmilla cargó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación principal, lentamente recostó a la mujer en la cama. Carmilla pudo observar el cuerpo de su esposa, ahí frente a ella; se veía tan delicada. Pensaba en todo lo horrible que había tenido que pasar con la enfermedad de su padre y aún se mostraba como la mujer más fuerte del mundo.  La ternura por verla tan susceptible ante sí la hizo sentir deseos de hacerle el amor en ese momento. Se enfocó en besar y morder tiernamente sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían toda su anatomía de manera dulce, muy tiernamente, casi como si se fuera a romper con cada roce de sus dedos en su piel. Recorrió su rostro y bajó su mano por su barbilla, su cuello, en medio de su pecho. Laura soltó una sonrisa cuando las manos de su esposa recorrieron su bajo vientre.

_Carm, te amo_ – Susurró la trigueña.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Carmilla que de inmediato dejó de tocar a la castaña y se alejó de ella. Carmilla sólo trajo una pequeña manta azul que estaba encima del sillón de la esquina y la cubrió con ella.

Pasó sus dedos por la cabellera de Laura a forma de caricia, se acercó a olerla, amaba el aroma que emanaba de ella, tan característico, tan ella; le dio un pequeño, casi imperceptible beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

 

 


	8. Make my heart bleed out my chest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla espera que Mattie le ayude a resolver su situación, pero un pequeño viaje podría darle otra perspectiva de su vida.

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron; Carmilla rebotaba entre dos estados de ánimo como pelota de pin-pon. A veces despertaba de buenas y todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Otras era el infierno en carne viva.

Laura llegaba del trabajo con Lili que ya había comenzado a asistir a la escuela, lo que le daba a Carmilla la libertad de volver a sus hábitos usuales de sueño, despertando hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y se pasaba toda la noche trabajando en su empresa. Poco a poco había desistido de las sesiones con LaFontaine, sólo esperaba que su hermana regresara con la solución a su problema.

 _¿Y qué quería tu hermana con Lili?_ – Preguntó LaFontaine en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa. Pasaron días para que Carmilla se apareciera nuevamente buscando su ayuda.

 _Sólo quería verla_ – Dijo Carmilla secamente

 _¿Y para eso tuvo que venir a mi casa a llevársela? ¿Entrar con todo ese teatro de feme fatal y asustar a Perry así?_ – Contestó LaF realmente enojada. La visita de Matska había afectado a la alta pelirroja tanto que después de su encuentro continuaba saltando cada vez que escuchaba un ruido extraño en la casa.

 _¡Ya basta, LaFontaine! Mattie se disculpó con Laura y conmigo –_ Dijo la pelinegra que ya tenía suficiente con los reclamos de su esposa y las malas caras que le seguía dando cada vez que el tema salía a relucir.

 _¡Ah, qué bien! Se disculpó con ustedes, no con nosotras_ – Reclamó la pelirroja _– Pero está bien, solamente te pido que no vuelva a pasar. Vamos a continuar con tu sesión de hoy que no tengo mucho tiempo._

 _Respecto a eso, cerebrito; no creo que vaya a poder seguir viniendo… Eh… Laura se dio cuenta de mis ausencias y no quiero disgustarla más_ – Carmilla había mentido para no decirle a LaFontaine lo que en verdad estaba planeando con su hermana.

_Está bien, yo puedo seguirte enviando material y ya tú lo revisarás cuando lo encuentres pertinente. Carmilla no hemos revisado ni el treinta por ciento de tu relación y eso estadísticamente te vuelve muy vulnerable, no podrás continuar mintiéndole a Laura por mucho tiempo. De hecho, estaba pensando que considero que en tu posición deberías comenzar a pensar seriamente en hablar con ella y contarle todo esto._

_No, LaFontaine. Eso nunca. Laura no tiene por qué saber ni una palabra al respecto_ – Increpó dignamente la vampiro.

 _Es tú decisión, yo solamente puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites y lo que puedo. Hablaste con la señorita drama-vamp respecto a esto, me imagino_ – Dijo la bióloga mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Seguía un poco resentida con la vampiro mayor.

 _Sí, resulta que Mattie dice que hubo un bucle en el tiempo…_ – Dijo Carmilla, cuidando que sus palabras no revelaran más información de la que necesitaba decirle a la cerebrito.

 _Sí, bueno pero eso estaba claro desde el inicio ¿No? De alguna manera viajaste en el tiempo y despertaste aquí ¿Qué de relevante tiene eso? –_ Comentó LaFontaine como quien le había dicho que el cielo es azul o que el agua moja.

 _¿Tú siempre supiste que había viajado en el tiempo y nunca lo mencionaste?_ – Gritó Carmilla sorprendida.

 _Era obvio ¿No? Quién “pierde” siete años de su vida en una noche. Estaba claro que…_ \- LaFontaine observó que Carmilla la miraba nuevamente con esa característica contemplación asesina que poseía - _¡Por favor, era obvio! Bueno, pero qué se supone que harás ahora que tu hermana te “ayudó a descubrir el hilo negro”_ – Cerró sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

 _Nada. Bueno, ella verá qué puede hacer para devolverme la memoria pero no cree que haya solución. Así que yo continuaré con mi vida, pero ya no creo necesitar tanto trabajo como para seguir la corriente_ – Contestó la vampiro.

Esa fue la última sesión a la que Carmilla asistió a la casa de LaFontaine; todo lo demás lo trató por medio de internet, había ocasiones en las que podía pasar una semana sin que la pelinegra abriera un solo archivo y muchas veces cuando lo hacía leía rápidamente parte del reporte y lo volvía a cerrar.

La relación entre el matrimonio era tan cambiante como el humor de la vampiro, si Carmilla se despertaba de buenas podían ver una película, algunas veces tenían que ceder ante Lili y su deseo patológico de a ver Frozen nuevamente. Carmilla no lo aceptaba pero un día Laura la encontró tan feliz que cantaba “Let it go” mientras preparaba unas palomitas en el microondas.

Las veces que Carmilla se despertaba de malas; principalmente porque esperaba recibir noticias de Mattie en cualquier momento y eso no ocurría; la pelinegra explotaba por todo. Una tarde discutió con Laura porque se había acabado su cereal favorito de la alacena.

Con el paso del tiempo, Laura parecía querer estar cada vez más horas fuera de la casa. Prefería tanto evitar a Carmilla en sus días malos que muchas veces se perdía de los buenos y eso hacía que la vampiro se enojara y terminara convirtiéndolo en otro día malo.

Laura se estaba cansando de la actitud de su esposa. Le decepcionaba que hacía meses que habían hablado y habían acordado arreglar por completo sus diferencias; Carmilla había cambiado durante las primeras semanas después de eso pero desde que su hermana la había visitado, el humor de la pelinegra había tenido un cambio radical para mal. Las cosas con Lili seguían de mal en peor, Carmilla ya pocas veces se acercaba a la niña a menos que Laura insistiera en pasar tiempo juntas las tres.

Laura seguía trabajando en el periódico, con Danny a su lado; claro, después de las semanas de ausencia que la inmensa pelirroja tuvo que esperar para volver a la oficina después de la lesión que Carmilla le había provocado.

En el departamento íntimo las Hollistein iban a la baja; Carmilla se limitaba a besar y acariciar a su esposa en las veces que estaba de buenas; y ya casi nunca la abrazaba para esperar a que se durmiera para irse.

 _¿Es necesario que vayas?_ – Preguntó la pelinegra con un puchero marca diablo.

 _Sabes que debo ir, Carm. Es una obligación de mi trabajo_ – Dijo Laura mientras seguía preparando su maleta, notando que ese era un día en el que su esposa había despertado de buen humor.

 _Y… ¿Me imagino que irá… todo tu equipo?_ – Dijo sin una pizca de sutileza la vampira.

 _¿Por qué no mejor preguntas bien lo que quieres saber?_ – Respondió la trigueña dejando la ropa que sostenía en sus manos encima de la maleta e internándose en los brazos de su esposa.

 _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo quiero saber si va tu equipo de trabajo_ – La pelinegra devolvió el abrazo intentando sonar no tener idea alguna sobre qué se refería la trigueña.

Laura amaba sentir los brazos de su esposa rodeando su cuerpo, eran esos momentos los que le daban la suficiente fuerza para quedarse con ella y seguir intentándolo. Además, siempre se sentía protegida de esa manera, como si nada le pudiera pasar mientras tuviera a Carmilla abrazándola.

 _Carm… estaba pensando… sólo como propuesta… si prometes portarte bien... ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –_ Laura temía que se pudiera arrepentir de decir eso.

 _¿Estás hablando en serio? –_ Carmilla abrió los ojos como quién recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad.

 _Dije que SÓLO SI prometes portarte bien; quiero que estés consiente que es un viaje de trabajo. No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo y sobretodo, Danny va a estar ahí_ – Dijo Laura esperando la explosión de su esposa.

Carmilla no la escuchaba, había soltado a su esposa, saltado de la cama rumbo al closet y había comenzado a sacar una maleta y su ropa para empacar.

 _Carm, Carm, espera. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?_ – Dijo la trigueña levantándose de la cama y deteniendo por completo a su esposa que ya comenzaba a meter su chamarra y pantalones de cuero.

 _Sí, Laura. Te prometo que me voy a portar bien ¡Vamos Creampuff! ¿Qué podría salir mal?_ – Dijo la pelinegra guiñándole el ojo a su esposa.

Laura tenía toda una lista infinita de posibles situaciones para responder el cuestionamiento de Carmilla; pero observó tan feliz a su esposa que confió en ella y decidió dejarla seguir adelante.

Las Hollistein hablaron con Lili respecto a su ausencia. La niña las miró a ambas abrazadas y tan felices que no le importó que la dejaran unos días con LaF y Perry, de todas maneras, la pequeña amaba estar con ellas, adoraba que Perry le enseñara a cocinar galletas por las tardes y que LaFontaine le contara historias de las aventuras de su mami en la universidad antes de dormir.

 _Carm ¿Estás segura que podemos dejar a Lili sin ningún problema?_ – Preguntó Laura mientras su esposa metía las maletas en la camioneta. Obviamente refiriéndose a que a Mattie no se le ocurriera aparecerse nuevamente de improvisto, volviera a asustar a sus amigas y se llevara a Lili con ella.

 _Si lo dices por mi hermana, ella sigue de viaje Laura. Además se disculpó por haberse llevado a Lili, sonaba tan arrepentida cuando me dijo que te pidiera disculpas que no creo que lo vuelva a intentar –_ Dijo la pelinegra mientras luchaba por acomodar las maletas en la cajuela.

 _Mmm… Está bien. Si tú confías en tu hermana, yo confío en ti –_ Laura aún no estaba muy convencida de dejar a Lili sola con sus amigas; pero la oportunidad de tener un tiempo a solas con su esposa y que ésta se viera tan feliz de viajar juntas la animó a tomar la decisión.

Las Hollistein tomaron camino rumbo a la casa de LaFontaine. Carmilla iba en verdad emocionada con el viaje, tanto que manejaba cantando las canciones de la radio; Laura veía a su hija desde el espejo dándole miradas de complicidad cada que su esposa hacía un intento de bailar al ritmo de la música. Lili sólo reía con ella.

 _¡No sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar!_ – Dijo la castaña abrazando a Lili lo más fuerte que sus extremidades superiores le permitían.

 _¡Yo más!_ – Lili le devolvía el abrazo a su mami con la misma o más intensidad – _Mmm... A ti también te extrañaré_ – La pequeña había soltado a Laura y se dirigió a Carmilla abrazando sus piernas.

A Laura se le quebró el corazón de ver que su hija, no importando cuántos desaires tuviera por parte de Carmilla, no dejaba de quererla.

 _¡Y yo a ti, pequeño monstruo!_ – Salió de la pelinegra soltando nuevamente unas palmadas en la cabeza de la niña que pretendían ser un gesto cariñoso.

Laura sonrió al ver que su esposa en realidad estaba tan emocionada con el viaje que incluso intentaba ser “cariñosa” con su hija; fallando, claro está, pero para ella era un paso importante la sola intención.

 _Laura no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a Praga. No sabes lo que es el černé divadlo en vivo_ – Dijo Carmilla mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera.

 _No sé, ni lo que es eso “en muerto”_ – Contestó la trigueña sarcásticamente.

_¡Vamos, el teatro negro de Praga! Es de mis actos favoritos. El juego de luces y sombras, que la obra te lleve de la mano visualmente sin necesidad de un solo sonido me parece maravilloso._

Laura veía a su esposa y le parecía ver a Lili hablando sobre sus aventuras imaginarias con Carmy; creía que nunca había visto así de emocionada a Carmilla por algo.

 _Carm, recuerda que yo voy a trabajar. Claro que podremos hacer algunas actividades juntas, pero no te vueles pensando que podré estar contigo todo el tiempo que estemos allá. Este viaje lo quiero aprovechar para estar contigo; pero no olvides que el principal motivo es mi trabajo_ – Dijo la trigueña con cara seria, se sentía como regañando a Lili; igual no estaba tan equivocada, Carmilla parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

 _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Deber antes que placer; pero podríamos darnos un tiempo también para el placer –_ Carmilla se quedó muda después de lo que su boca había escupido unos segundos atrás, en realidad, no quería que sonara como algo tan sexual pero lo había dicho sin pensar.

Laura sentía en su cara el pleno infierno, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Carmilla se le insinuaba de manera tan abierta; ¿Habría escuchado mal o su esposa estaba hablando nuevamente de tener intimidad? ¡Qué calor hacía en ese momento en el aeropuerto! ¿O solamente era Laura quién lo sentía?

 _¡Hey, aquí estás pequeña Lois Lane!_ – Dijo una voz que sacó de sus pensamientos al matrimonio.

 _¡Dan!_ – Dijo Laura rápidamente intentando distraer a su mente de lo que su esposa acababa de decirle para que lo rojo de sus mejillas no se le notara.

 _¡Oh! Ahm… Hola, Karnstein_ – El tono de Danny cambió inmediatamente cuando notó que la pelinegra se encontraba junto a Laura.

La trigueña no estaba totalmente segura, pero incluso percibió un matiz de miedo en la voz de Danny, no era para menos después del último encuentro entre ellas. Algo que también preocupaba a Laura.

 _Hola, Lawrence_ – Contestó Carmilla sin siquiera voltear a verla - _¿Cómo está tu brazo?_ – Remató con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Eh, bien. Gracias_ – Danny sonaba irritada por el comentario de la pelinegra – _Eh, Laura, voy a documentar mi equipaje y nos vemos en el avión_ – Danny tomó su maleta y antes de retirarse por completo dejó salir su lado atrevido – _No puedo creer que te veas así de linda aún a estas horas de la mañana. Te veo en el avión._

Carmilla giró los ojos en señal de desagrado y retorció la boca. No le encantaba que Lawrence siguiera coqueteando con su esposa, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrada con el viaje como para ponerle mucha atención a los comentarios de Xena.

 _¿Qué era lo que dijiste sobre el placer?_ – Dijo Laura abrazando a su esposa – _Quiero decir ¡El teatro! ¿Qué me decías sobre el teatro negro?_ – Increpó la reportera quien volvía a sentir un bochorno apoderarse de la sala de espera.

Carmilla soltó una risa nerviosa, estaba disfrutando ver a su esposa morir de la pena y por otro lado, ella misma había sentido esas cosquillas en el estómago cuando Laura mencionó la palabra _placer_. De inmediato su mente se llenó de una serie de imágenes XXX con su esposa.

 _¡Voy al baño! Es decir, yo… debo ir al baño… o sea, debo porque realmente necesito ir… bueno, no NECESITO pero tengo ganas… de ir… de… voy al baño_ – Dijo Carmilla que no sabía cómo podía haber salido tanta tontería de su boca.

Laura rio tímidamente y asintió.

 _¡Carm, es hermoso!_ – Laura veía emocionada la ciudad por la ventanilla de la camioneta que los transportaba.

 _¡Te lo dije, Creampuff! Y eso que todavía no has visto nada, espera que esta noche te lleve a Václavák y veas el Národní muzeum iluminado_ – Dijo la pelinegra atrayendo a su esposa a su lado en un abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Carmilla amaba ver la cara ansiosa y llena de curiosidad de Laura, disfrutaba decirle cosas que ella ignoraba, le fascinaba la manera en que la miraba cada que relataba sus viajes por el mundo. Le encantaba que aunque su esposa hubiese ya tenido muchos viajes por su trabajo, siguiera siendo esa chiquilla inocente que parecía descubrir el mundo a cada paso que daba; pero lo que realmente amaba aún más, era que aún con todo el conocimiento y experiencias que Laura hubiera podido adquirir en sus años de reportera, en cuanto Carmilla le daba datos desconocidos para ella, le pusiera tanta atención que la pelinegra se sentía como su superhéroe particular.

 _Carm, esta noche no puedo_ – Dijo Laura que se había recostado sobre su esposa admirando el exterior sintiéndose abrigada por los brazos de Carmilla – _Hoy comienza la Cumbre de las Naciones_.

 _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuu ¡POW! –_ Exclamó Danny desde el asiento de copiloto, imitando una bomba nuclear caer.

Laura sintió los brazos de su esposa tensarse tras el grotesco comentario de Danny. Giró su cabeza inmediatamente para besarla en los labios. Quizás la situación no era la más romántica, pero la trigueña sentía que al estar en esa bella ciudad, abrazada por su esposa, besándola como hacía mucho que no lo hacían, no podía pedir nada más.

 _Carm, dame un beso que ya debo irme_ – Decía Laura sentada en el borde de la cama dónde su esposa estaba boca abajo oculta entre almohadas – Carm, lo prometiste.

Carmilla se dio vuelta y miró a Laura, se quedó inmóvil al hacerlo; no sabía si era la nostalgia de volver a pisar Praga o la manera en la que la habitación estaba iluminada pero Laura se veía realmente hermosa esa noche.

 _¿Me vas a dar un beso o me tengo que ir así?_ – Refutó la trigueña.

Carmilla se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama, seguía muda admirando a su esposa. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a comérsela a besos. Laura tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra esa parte de ella que le decía que mandara todo al diablo y se quedara con su esposa en esa habitación de hotel y se separó de ella.

 _¡Wow! Ese sí que fue un beso de despedida y sólo me voy por unas horas_ – Laura intentaba respirar hondo para calmar su agitada respiración.

 _Regresa pronto ¿Sí?_ – Dijo Carmilla con un tono de extrema dulzura también intentado recuperar el aliento.

 _Te lo prometo, mi amor_ – Le dijo Laura acariciando su mejilla mientras sonreía.

¡Dios, realmente es hermosa! Pensó Carmilla mirando al techo de la habitación cuando Laura ya había abandonado esta.

 


	9. I feel we're close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Hollstein siguen "disfrutando" de su viaje a Praga. ¿Será que por fin puedan tener un tiempo para ellas solas?

_De verdad lo siento, te juro que lo compensaré ¿Está bien?_ – Preguntó Laura preocupada.

_No, no lo está_ – Carmilla miraba por la ventana de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido hacia la calle en la que comenzaba a caer la tarde– _Van cuatro días ya de viaje y no te he visto más allá de lo que llegas a dormir. Sé que vienes por tu trabajo pero dijiste que podríamos visitar algunos sitios y apenas si te veo en la habitación o en el restaurante del hotel._

Laura miraba entristecida a Carmilla. Sabía que la pelinegra tenía razón en lo que decía; por un momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido que viajara con ella estando consiente de que lo más probable era que no tuviera tiempo para estar con ella. Había querido intentar hacer el viaje por dos razones, que su esposa pudiera convivir más con Danny y se le quitaran de una vez por todas esos celos; y la principal, para poder aprovechar tiempo solas. El problema era que la Cumbre por la que asistieron se volvió un caos entre países y Laura no tenía conocimiento de las fiestas oficiales a las que sería invitada. Mismas a las que había ofrecido a Carmilla asistir pero ésta la había rechazado pidiéndole que recordara la última fiesta de gala a la que habían asistido Danny y ella. Laura le dio la razón dejando de insistir.

_Creo que mejor regreso a casa –_ Dijo Carmilla que seguía sin ver a su esposa – _Tú estás demasiado ocupada aquí y yo sólo te traigo más problemas haciéndote sentir mal por no estar conmigo. Además, ya tienes que volver al trabajo._

_Carm, por favor no te vayas_ – Laura dio un gran suspiro lleno de impotencia.

_Laura no está bien hacerte soportar todo esto, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero tampoco me siento bien aquí; conozco a Praga como la palma de mi mano, aquí conocí a Mattie cuando Madre me trajo por primera vez. En estos tres días la he vuelto a recorrer… sola. No era eso lo que quería, Laura; yo quería ver la ciudad contigo_ – Una inflexión de nostalgia se dejó ver en la voz de la pelinegra.

_Carm…_ \- Laura se había sentido conmovida Aunque conocía de años a su esposa, a ésta generalmente no le gustaba hablar de sus años con Mattie y su Madre, el hecho de que ahora estuviera compartiendo un momento tan importante como ese con ella y quisiera hacerla partícipe de ese lugar la estremecía.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

_Hollis, debemos irnos el Primer Ministro Británico está por dar su conferencia de prensa –_ Dijo Danny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Ya escuchaste, debes irte, Laura_ – Dijo Carmilla sin dejar de ver la ciudad por la venta ni un segundo – Y yo también.

_Espera a que regrese esta noche y lo platicamos más tranquilas. Por favor, no te vayas. Te amo ¿Lo sabes? –_ Dijo Laura tímidamente antes de comenzar a tomar su chaqueta para partir.

Carmilla asintió lentamente, a diferencia de las otras veces que Laura lo preguntó, esta vez no sentía seguridad en la respuesta de su esposa; incluso percibió un aire de desinterés de su parte al escuchar aflorar sus sentimientos.

La vampiro percibió la puerta cerrarse detrás de los pasos de Laura saliendo de la habitación. Unas tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí parada frente a la ventana reclamándole a Laura que no tenía tiempo para ella, cuando habían pasado meses sin que se hubiese vuelto a acercar a ella de una manera cariñosa? ¿O que esperase a que durmiera entre sus brazos para bajar a trabajar? Aunque gran parte de ese tiempo en realidad lo había invertido en investigar sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Carmilla había leído hasta las teorías más locas y conspirativas sobre el manejo y los vórtices temporales; como aquella que juraba que Elvis en realidad había viajado a una época dónde no lo reconocieran porque se había cansado de su fama. Si sólo hubiera alguna noticia de Mattie, eso la tendría más calmada al respecto; pero se había ido hace meses y no sabía siquiera dónde podría encontrarla. Estaba pensando en su plan con Mattie, en abandonar todo y ahora estaba aquí, exigiendo a Laura más de su tiempo cuando pensaba marcharse.

Carmilla corrió por los pasillos del hotel para alcanzar a su esposa, al llegar al lobby se paralizó. Danny abrazaba a Laura mientras esperaban la camioneta y al demás equipo de trabajo.

Notando cómo cada uno de los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaba mientras apretaba los puños se sintió derrotada. Su instinto le pedía convertirse nuevamente en felino y arrastrar a Lawrence por toda la ciudad, mientras que su cerebro le repetía _“es tu culpa”._

Carmilla regresó a la habitación para recorrerla por completo de manera impaciente, estaba llena de ira; pero no sabía por qué sentía más rabia, si hacia Danny que abrazaba a su esposa o hacia ella misma por haberla empujado a ello. Comenzó a preparar su maleta, ya no quería estar un minuto más en esa ciudad que tanto amaba, es más, ahora sentía tanta aversión que podría largarse de ahí para jurar no regresar nunca más a ella. Inclusive pensó en escapar de todo, tomar las cosas que llevaba y sólo irse para no saber más de todo el enredo en el que estaba. La imagen de Lili fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando la idea de salir corriendo se presentó; esa _pequeño monstruo_ que la había despertado a esta realidad y que fue su primer motivo para querer salir corriendo de aquella casa, era ahora el mismo que tenía sentido por el que quedarse. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del hotel.

Recorrió las antiguas calles por las que caminó de la mano con su Madre y su hermana; algunas inclusive estaban tal como las recordaba en su memoria. Pasó todo el día fuera del hotel buscando un ápice de tranquilidad, lo que fuera que pudiera calmar ese enojo que sentía.

Después de la media noche decidió regresar a la habitación para mejor empacar y volver  a casa.

_¡Carm! ¿Dónde estabas?_ – Gritó Laura cuando la vio entrar al cuarto.

Carmilla se quedó pasmada, no esperaba encontrar a Laura pues esa noche tenía una cena con los mandatarios de la Cumbre y el resto de la prensa internacional.

_Salí a caminar_

_¡Tengo horas esperándote!_ – Reclamó Laura con lágrimas en los ojos – _Tu ropa seguía aquí pero no sabía si te habías marchado sin ella; vi la maleta a medio empacar, me dio pánico pensar que algo podría haberte ocurrido ¡Sentí que me moría!_ – Laura ya no podía detener el llanto que emanaba de sus globos oculares y recorría todo su rostro.

Carmilla caminó hacia ella, más bien, corrió hacia ella con ímpetu y la abrazó.

_Laura… ¡Te amo! –_ Le dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos para hablarle mirándola a los ojos y después abrazarla tan fuerte como si de eso dependiera su inmortalidad.

La trigueña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había deseado durante tanto tiempo que su esposa volviera a decirle esas tres simples y al mismo tiempo difíciles palabras por pronunciar; y ahora estaba ahí de frente con ella entre sus brazos expresándolo de la manera más espontánea que podía haber.

_Carm… -_

Laura no pudo decir una palabra más porque Carmilla la besó con tanta pasión que todo el mundo se le sacudió a la trigueña.

La vampiro sentía que la rabia que había en su cuerpo se convertía en ganas de querer demostrarle a Laura que lo que decía era verdad, quería hacerla suya y ser suya; qué le importaba si en ese preciso momento estuvieran firmando la guerra mundial en el salón del hotel, lo único que existía para ella en ese instante era Laura, su esposa, la mujer a la que se estaba se estaba entregando entre besos. Era la primera vez que harían el amor desde el incidente y este encuentro estaba pasando justo como Carmilla subconsientemente había querido, lleno de sentimientos, no sólo una noche cualquiera de sexo. Lo que le había dicho a Laura era verdad, podía sentirlo ahora, quizás lo sentía desde que llegó a esa casa pero ahora podía aceptarlo. Aceptar que esa inquietud en su pecho cuando Laura se acercaba era producto de lo que sentía por ella.

Laura podía sentir furia en los besos de Carmilla, pero no tenía miedo de ella; al contrario, sentía felicidad de sentir ese deseo de su esposa por ella. Así que se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo gritaban querer en ese momento.

_Despierta dormilona_ – Una tenue voz le decía al oído a Laura – _Tienes que ir a trabajar._

Laura no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar por completo; tenía miedo de que al hacerlo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fuese sólo una mala broma producto de sus sueños y que nada de eso hubiese pasado en realidad. Sintió un fuerte abrazo estrechando toda su humanidad mientras unos labios recorrían el borde de su hombro derecho y fue lo único que la alentó a rendirse y recobrar el conocimiento.

_Buenos días, Creampuff_ – Le dijo Carmilla con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro - _¿Qué tal dormiste?_ – Laura podía morirse de amor en ese momento, la voz de su esposa rebosaba de dulzura a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Laura no podía mencionar vocablo alguno, la tenía embelesada la visión que tenía frente a sí.

La piel de Carmilla relucía como si la intimidad con ella la hubiera renovado, el cabello enmarañado le recordaba a Laura tantos momentos de la noche anterior; pero lo que más amaba ver en ese justo minuto era la forma en la que su esposa la miraba, había tanta ternura y tanta pasión al mismo tiempo que el cerebro de Laura simplemente olvidó cómo hablar.

_Creampuff ¿Estás bien?_ – Carmilla pensó que quizás en algún momento durante su arrebato sexual nocturno le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a Laura que la había afectado de tal manera.

_No podría estar mejor –_ Dijo Laura cuando su cerebro por fin pudo hilar una frase completa.

Carmilla agrandó aún más su sonrisa. Estaba como hipnotizada, no podía quitar ese gesto de su rostro y el ver a su esposa sólo lo acrecentaba.

_Me gustaría tenerte así todo el día –_ Dijo Carmilla con un soplo de deseo y nostalgia al mismo tiempo, sabía que eso era imposible porque su esposa tenía que levantarse a trabajar. Daba pequeños besos alrededor de la anatomía de la trigueña.

_¿Qué tanto te gustaría? –_ Preguntó Laura entre sonrisas y espasmos, cada roce de los labios de su esposa le daban escalofríos por todo su cuerpo como si estuvieran llenos de electricidad.

_¡Me encantaría!_ – Contestó Carmilla sin titubear ni dejar de besarla.

_Sabes que para mí, tus deseos son órdenes –_ Dijo Laura mientras su esposa la miraba con la contemplación más ardiente que se pudiera ver en la tierra.

_Pero ¿Y tu trabajo? –_ Cuestionó la pelinegra

_Danny me va a cubrir, ayer le pedí ayuda y ella recabará la información de estos dos últimos días de la cumbre, así yo sólo tengo que redactarla y entregar_ – Laura se había girado hacia su esposa para tenerla de frente y poder abrazarla también.

Para Carmilla no era nada lindo escuchar el nombre de Danny mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la desnudez de su esposa en su cama; pero escuchar que la gigante en realidad era quien le permitiría seguir disfrutando de ella la hizo olvidar su incomodidad.

_Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, mi amor?_ – Suspiró Laura entre besos y afectos.

_Nada. Quiero mirarte así, quiero besarte, quiero acariciarte, quiero hacerte el amor mil veces; quiero abrazarte y seguir disfrutando de ti. Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido_ – Dijo la vampiro no sólo refiriéndose a esos días o al tiempo de las peleas; se refería esos siete años que por una estúpida razón había extraviado al lado de su esposa.

_Mmm… ¿Hacer el amor mil veces en 48 horas? Eso suena todo un reto y creo que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo –_ Dijo Laura lanzándole una mirada llena de sensualidad a la pelinegra mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_Eres increíble, Laura_ – Contestó Carmilla y fundió sus labios con los de su esposa.

Ciertamente no fueron mil veces las que las Hollistein hicieron el amor esa noche en Praga, pero habían disfrutado de su amor como en sus mejores tiempos; después de una larga sesión de sexo Laura había casi tenido que rogar a Carmilla que se tomaran un tiempo para descansar y comer algo.

_Entiendo que tú no necesites comida de verdad para sobrevivir pero yo sí_ – Dijo trigueña intentando levantase de la cama mientras Carmilla la jalaba nuevamente hacia ella.

_Creampuff, yo lo único que necesito comer para sobrevivir es a ti_ – Carmilla seguía batallando con su esposa que no se dejaba convencer de quedarse en la cama.

Laura se puso roja por enésima vez en su vida, no sabía cómo era que su esposa después de tantos años la seguía poniendo así de nerviosa cuando hacía insinuaciones sexuales entre ellas.

_Carm…_ \- Dijo Laura con un tono suplicante y mirada de cachorrito perdido que Carmilla no pudo resistir más.

_¿Sabes podríamos ordenar a la habitación? Así no tendríamos que salir de aquí o que tomarnos la molestia de vestirnos_ – Dijo Laura levantando una ceja mirando a su esposa de manera insinuante – _Y sé exactamente qué ordenar._

Después de unos minutos, los cuales las Hollstein aprovecharon para más caricias y besos, el servicio a la habitación llegó.

Laura acercó las dos charolas a la mesa del cuarto revelando un par de platos con gofres con moras y miel de maple.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – Carmilla preguntó asombrada – _¡Mi desayuno favorito! Espera, no habíamos comido esto desde…_ \- La pelinegra comprendió en ese instante que su desayuno favorito era un clásico después de que ellas hacían el amor.

Desayunaron juntas y Laura insistió en salir del hotel, quería conocer Praga como su esposa se lo había prometido días atrás.

_Está bien, de cualquier manera desde hace días quiero llevarte a un lugar, así que supongo que podemos aprovechar algo de tiempo para salir del hotel_ – Dijo Carmilla que seguía admirando la silueta de su esposa mientras ésta se vestía.

_¡Oh, grandioso! Muero de hambre –_ Dijo Laura mientras se ponía los zapatos – _¡Carm, apúrate! De verdad podría comer lo que sea en este momento._

_¡Acabamos de desayunar! Aunque… yo también sigo teniendo algo de hambre… pero de ti_ – La vampiro seguía haciendo eufemismos respecto al maravilloso sexo que podrían tener en lugar de salir de la habitación.

_¡Basta!_ – Laura pensaba que para ese momento el color rojo de sus mejillas ya debería haberse quedado como permanente – _Además, me has hecho perder muchas energías así que debo recuperarlas._

Carmilla aprovechó su súper velocidad de vampiro, se vistió en dos segundos y tomó la mano de su esposa para salir a visitar Praga. Mientras Laura llamaba a casa de LaFontaine para preguntar por Lili. Todo estaba en orden, la pequeña tomó el teléfono y contó a su mamá todas las formas de las que había preparado galletas y pasteles con Perry; cómo había hecho su primer experimento con LaF. Laura pudo escuchar la voz de la científica diciendo que sólo le había enseñado cuestiones básicas de la biología molecular, rematando con que de grande seguro Lili podría ser una gran genetista, a lo que la voz de Pery se dejó oír rebatiendo que sería mejor repostera. Laura miraba a Carmilla caminar a su lado, quería que la pelinegra intentara hablar con su hija pero al no ver ninguna intención prefirió no arruinar el momento que estaban teniendo y no dijo nada al respecto; sólo se despidió de Lili amorosamente y diciéndole que su mami también le mandaba muchos besos, abrazos y todo su amor; para después colgar.

_¡Carm, tienes razón esto es delicioso! –_ Dijo Laura mientras devoraba la comida en sus manos.

_Te dije que ibas a amar el Smažený sýr_ – Carmilla y su esposa estaban recargadas en el _Karlův Most_ disfrutando de la vista de la ciudad que comenzaba a reflejar sus luces nocturnas en el rio.

_No tengo la menor idea de lo que dijiste pero igual sabe exquisito, es la mejor comida callejera que he comido –_ Laura seguía devorando el bocadillo.

_Sólo es un emparedado de queso frito y eso significa, Creampuff. No es nada especial pero me trae demasiados buenos recuerdos_ – La voz de Carmilla emanaba cierta añoranza que Laura no quiso interrumpir – _Mattie y yo solíamos escapar de mi Madre ciertas noches para venir aquí y ver la ciudad; no podíamos salir mucho del castillo, pero Mattie siempre encontraba nuevas formas de escabullir de él. Muchas veces me despertaba antes del atardecer y salíamos a escondidas, con el peligro de ser tocadas por el sol, sólo para comer queso frito._

Laura se dio cuenta que lo que su hermana significaba para ella, siempre había sabido que le tenía cariño. Sentía que después de ella y Lili, Mattie era la tercera persona a la que la vampiro le demostraba esa parte de ella.

_Pues te voy a impresionar, ese enorme castillo que se alcanza a ver es el Pražiský hard –_ Dijo Laura intentando hacer reír a su esposa. Lo que funcionó, Carmilla soltó una enorme carcajada.

_¡Pražský hrad!_ – Corrigió la pelinegra antes de dar una mordida a su panecillo.

Laura también rio por su pésima pronunciación del checo.

_En realidad es hermoso y majestuoso, Carm ¿Lo conoces?_

Carmilla recargó sus antebrazos en la orilla del puente – _Ahí vivía Mattie cuando la conocí._

Laura no quiso preguntar más; pensaba que estaba bien con lo que Carmilla quisiera compartir y si le había tomado tanto tiempo confiar en ella, no quería arruinarlo presionándola; así que calló y abrazó a su esposa.

El sol amenazaba con aparecer cuando Laura y Carmilla estaban regresando al hotel; habían pasado toda la noche recorriendo Praga, Laura no imaginaba que esa ciudad tan pequeña y cultural tuviera tanta actividad nocturna pero su esposa realmente la conocía del todo, la llevó hasta lugares clandestinos en los que se reunían vampiros. Sentía que por primera vez Carmilla la estaba incluyendo en su historia y en su vida, nunca antes la había dejado convivir con los de su especie; Mattie y Will eran los únicos que había conocido y la relación entre ellos nunca había pasado de cruzar algunas palabras, con Mattie generalmente eran filosos comentarios sobre la desgracia de ser humana y Will sólo contaba sus aventuras con todas las mujeres que conocía en el bar.

Era tiempo de descansar para Carmilla así que se recostó en la cama mientras Laura sacaba su laptop para revisar la información que Danny le había enviado respecto a la Cumbre y realizar su trabajo.

_¿Por qué no mejor duermes un poco?_ – Preguntó la pelinegra con el sueño llenándole los ojos.

_Porque debo preparar esto para que salga en unas horas. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Descansa, esta vez seré yo la que velaré tus sueños_ – Dijo la trigueña aventándole un beso desde la silla del escritorio de la habitación del hotel.

Carmilla despertó buscando a su esposa, las sábanas y almohadas de su lado estaban revueltas; eso significaba que en algún momento del día la trigueña se había ido a dormir a su lado, pero ya no estaba ahí con ella. Se levantó de la cama pensando que la podría encontrar en el baño dándose una ducha y apuró el paso cuando pensó en todas las posibilidades que eso le proporcionaba para aplicar gran parte de sus tácticas seductoras en ella. Laura no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación. Carmilla se vistió y decidió salir en su busca pero antes de poder salir de la habitación escuchó una voz conocida detrás de la puerta principal en lo que parecía una llamada telefónica.

_Sí, claro que lo pensé bien… No, Carm aún no sabe nada… No, no puedes decírselo… Porque no quiero que seas tú la que se lo diga… Tengo que ser yo la que tiene que hablar con ella, sólo no ahora… No lo sé, cuando sea conveniente que lo sepa… ¡Danny, por favor!_


	10. I wanna lock in your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hará Carmilla después de la llamada telefónica que escuchó?   
> Carmilla conoce un poco más de su historia con Laura y su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que siguen la historia, por los kudos y sus comentarios :)

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más cómodo de lo que Laura se hubiese imaginado; aunque no tan lindo como lo hubiera querido. Su esposa nuevamente se había despertado esa tarde en un día malo; al menos, raro. No estaba de malas o enojada pero estaba demasiado callada para el gusto de Laura, que pensaba que sus últimas horas en Praga serían aprovechadas de mejor manera. Laura se acomodó abrazando a su esposa para dormir durante todo el vuelo y esperaba que cuando aterrizaran, la inexplicable forma de actuar de Carmilla hubiese mejorado.

Carmilla miraba por la ventanilla del avión en dirección a las nubes cuando sintió los brazos de su esposa cerrarse alrededor de su cintura y su respiración en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo. Desde la tarde anterior después de lo que había escuchado en aquella habitación de hotel su mente se había vuelto un laberinto sin salida. Carmilla no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no podía reclamar nada a Laura porque cierta parte de ella se sentía culpable por haberla descuidado por varios meses, los días malos y toda aquella cuestión con Mattie buscando una solución para regresar a Carmilla a su vida normal. Por un momento su mente se detuvo por completo ¿De verdad quería regresar a su vida? Seguir en el bar con conquistas de una sola noche. ¿Sin esto? Carmilla se dio un segundo para mirar cómo Laura descansaba plácidamente en sobre su hombro. ¿Sin ella?.

Eran varias horas hasta llegar a casa, así que Carmilla decidió sacar su tableta para ocupar su tiempo libre en algo más que sólo pensar en las frases de aquella conversación telefónica que solamente la torturaban más.

Un correo de LaFontaine llamó su atención, el título era demasiado corto como para sobresalir del resto de la lista: _Lili._

Laura estaba completamente convencida de querer tener una hija, lo que más la convencía, extrañamente, era querer tener una hija con Carmilla. En cuanto la pelinegra aceptó la propuesta de Laura recurrieron a LaFontaine para que se encargara de todo el procedimiento médico, todos podían asegurar que la pelinegra aceptó nada convencida de tener hijos pero sí de que amaba a la trigueña lo suficiente como para hacer lo que fuera para ayudarla a mejorar después de la depresión.

Después de varios intentos Laura se embarazó de Lili unos meses después. Carmilla la ayudaba en lo que podía pero no se involucraba más allá de lo que Laura necesitara. Varias veces llegó a olvidar las citas con el médico encargado del embarazo de Laura, amigo de LaFontaine. La bióloga decidió hacer de ese relato todo un drama gráfico sumándole decenas de fotos de toda la etapa de gestación. Una de ellas le hizo sonreír de una manera tonta a la pelinegra; era el ultrasonido de siete meses de su hija, aparentemente una de esas citas a las que la vampiro no había llegado. Ver la delicadeza de ese ser le hizo sentir añoranza por haberse perdido de esos momentos al lado de su esposa.

Carmilla dio una mirada rápida a Laura para verificar que seguía durmiendo y continuó leyendo el relato.

Cuando su hija nació Laura fue la que decidió llamarle Lili, decía que era su naturaleza pura y había nacido como resultado de una tragedia; a pesar de eso, podía iluminar la habitación completa con su sonrisa, justo como los lirios que retoñan en los pantanos haciéndote olvidar que estás en presencia de un lugar que suele presentarse como aterrador. Laura además tenía otra razón un poco más secreta para haberla llamado así, era una fanática lectora de la serie de libros de Harry Potter y creía que Lili Potter era un personaje menospreciado por su poca participación pero con un fuerte impacto en la historia, había dado su vida por salvar a su hijo y esa misma virtud de benevolencia la podía percibir en su hija desde la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Lili había nacido no en las mejores circunstancias pero era seguro que todos los que la conocían y rodeaban la querrían desde el primer momento en que la conocieran. Todos, excepto quizás quien Laura más anhelaba que lo hiciera, Carmilla.

Carmilla entró al cuarto después del nacimiento de Lili, no había querido ser partícipe del parto, quienes estuvieron ahí fielmente fueron Perry y LaFontaine. Después de eso, Laura había decidido que era más que obvio que sus dos amigas eran las personas indicadas para ser las madrinas de Lili. La trigueña había sido hija única y no le quedaba familia cercana que conociera lo suficiente como para confiar a su hija; por otro lado, Carmilla y su familia no habían mostrado el menor interés siquiera en conocer a la niña; no era que Laura quisiera que la madre de su esposa tuviera contacto con su hija después de lo poco que Carmilla había querido hablar sobre ella y  que cada vez que la mencionaba era entre maldiciones o frases de odio. Al menos esperaba que su hermana pudiera acercarse, tan sólo porque parecía tener un sincero cariño por Carmilla.

El día que Carmilla conoció a Lili no quiso cargarla. Sólo abrazaba a Laura y le daba besos en la frente mientras la trigueña sostenía a ese pedacito de carne.

Carmilla miraba las fotos, todos sonreían excepto ella. Volvió su mirada a las nubes; se preguntó mil veces si aquello que Laura había dicho aquella noche de pelea era cierto ¿Por qué entonces su corazón se estremecía cada vez que la niña se acercaba a ella con un gesto amable? Su mente se contradecía ¿Por qué entonces no podía acercarse más a ella y ser cariñosa como podía serlo con Laura? Una hija. Carmilla no sabía qué sentir sobre ser madre, qué podía saber ella si lo único que había vivido con Maman eran peleas todo el tiempo, imposiciones de lo que se suponía que tenía que ser su vida, su manera de comportarse, tener que seguir órdenes, llenar siempre las expectativas de otra persona, vivir bajo sus reglas y ciertamente su Madre no le hacía sentir más que aversión a ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría ser madre si ella había tenido una madre demasiado alejada de lo que se supondría que ese concepto debía significar? ¿Cómo podía hacerle bien a Lili tener a alguien como ella como madre?

Siguió observando las fotos que ilustraban el relato de la cerebrito encontrándose una única foto de ella con Lili solas. Carmilla estaba dormida en su forma felina en medio de la cama de las Hollstein, su cuerpo estaba hecho una curva que generaba una cuna natural para su hija que yacía entre su cuerpo también dormida. La foto tenía una anotación al pie. _“Laura tomó esta foto sin que te dieras cuenta. Lili tenía 3 meses de nacida y había estado inquieta toda la noche, lloraba y Laura no sabía ya qué más podía hacer para que su hija estuviera tranquila. La cuna de Lili aún estaba en dentro del cuarto principal para hacer todo más fácil. Laura salió del cuarto para llamarme por teléfono y saber si yo podía hacer algo al respecto, te encontrabas sentada en el sillón de la esquina leyendo un libro casi dormida por completo sin un gramo de preocupación por Lili. Cuando está por regresar a la habitación y se encuentra al pie de la escalera Laura comienza a notar demasiado silencio en la casa, se imagina lo peor y corre a la habitación encontrando esto.”_

La vampiro se dio cuenta en ese momento. No era que ella no quisiera a su hija, tenía demasiado miedo de ser una mala madre; de ser para Lili un vívido recuerdo de lo que Maman había sido para ella y eso le aterraba. La mortificaba acercarse a ella y saber que era tan delicada que podía lastimarla, le horrorizaba que algo le pasara a su hija, pero le estremecía más poder ser ella quién le hiriera.

Una lágrima se asomaba por la mejilla de Carmilla cuando Laura comenzó a despertar. La pelinegra limpió rápido la gota, apagó la tableta dejándola en el compartimiento del asiento frente a ella y trató de recomponerse.

_Hey_ – Dijo Laura con voz soñolienta aún.

_Hey_ – Contestó Carmilla sonriéndole amorosamente.

Laura se acercó a besar los labios de su esposa y ésta la recibió cálidamente correspondiendo el gesto. Parecía que Carmilla volvía a estar de buenas e igual de cariñosa que el primer día que compartieron en Praga. Laura estaba segura que esa ciudad definitivamente tenía muchas historias que contar. Un parteaguas en la vida de las Hollstein.

_Muero por ver a Lili_ – Comentó Laura entre los besos de su esposa.

_Yo también…_ \- Carmilla la miraba a los ojos y la trigueña pudo notar la sinceridad de las palabras que salían de la boca de la vampiro. Por primera vez le escuchó una frase de interés por su hija. No era que Laura pensara que Carmilla no quería a Lili por completo, la había visto tener detalles con su hija que estaba segura que no haría por nadie más, quizás ni siquiera por ella; pero no sabía cómo expresar ese amor de otra manera. Mucho menos por medio de palabras. Laura sentía que nada podía hacerla más feliz que regresar a casa con su esposa y su hija; volver a ser una familia juntas de nuevo. Algo así como tener un nuevo comienzo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron como el cielo para las tres Hollstein. Laura había decidido renunciar al puesto de editora en jefe, ahora se dedicaba a escribir columnas de opinión, para eso sólo tenía que escribirlas y enviarlas desde casa, lo que era genialmente conveniente porque podía pasar más tiempo con Carmilla y su hija.

Carmilla había cambiado tanto que trataba de jugar con Lili lo más que podía. Muchas noches Laura tenía que recoger el desastre que esas dos hacían en la casa durante sus juegos. Como la pintura por toda la cocina cuando a Carmilla se le ocurrió hablarle a Lili sobre el impresionismo y cómo alguna vez compartió una fiesta al lado de Renoir. O levantar todas las sábanas y almohadas regadas por toda la casa cuando se les ocurrió imaginar que vivían en un castillo en las nubes y no estaba permitido pisar el suelo porque quien lo hiciera perdería. No importaba el trabajo de limpieza extra para Laura mientras las dos personas que más amaba en su vida fueran felices.

Las esposas incluso habían determinado un día para ellas, los jueves eran sus noches de cita. En realidad había sido idea de Carmilla, ya que no podía recordar todos los detalles que habían vivido en esos años que viajó en el tiempo decidió que era momento de hacer recuerdos nuevos. Por supuesto, nada de esa explicación se la dio a Laura, más bien le dijo que creía que deberían seguir trabajando en su relación y darse un tiempo para ellas. Laura había amado la propuesta desde la primera vez que su esposa habló al respecto. Esos días también servían para que Lili disfrutara tiempo con sus madrinas que la cuidaban mientras sus mamás disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas.

La relación entre las Hollstein iba de maravilla, ahora que Laura se quedaba a trabajar en casa todo el tiempo Carmilla estaba feliz de que Laura ya no tuviera que ir a la oficina, ni pasar tiempo con Danny. Después de esa extraña conversación, que la vampiro había querido evitar recordar tanto como podía, no parecía haber más comunicación entre ellas. Ya no importaba si su esposa había tenido un breve romance con la gigante, por más ganas de vomitar que le dieran; Laura no había tenido que mencionarle nada, así que esperaba que eso hubiese quedado en el pasado y esperaba que su esposa no tuviera que mencionarlo nunca. No necesitaba saberlo de ella. No quería escucharlo y era mejor así. Las cosas estaban bien.

_¿Estás segura que no ves nada? No quiero que hagas trampa –_ Dijo la trigueña mientras apretaba un pañuelo a la altura de los ojos alrededor de la cabeza de Carmilla.

_No, te juro que no puedo y… ¡Auch!_

_Lo siento. De verdad no puedes hacer trampa y tus habilidades como vampiro no me hacen confiar demasiado en que no lo harás –_ Laura había aflojado un poco la tela.

_Juro que no puedo ver nada, quizás tendría que usar mi sentido del tacto_ – Dijo la pelinegra aprovechando que su esposa estaba frente ella revisando el paño y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacía ella.

_Calma, Lady Killer. Te prometo que más tarde tendrás que usar todos tus sentidos –_ Contestó la trigueña acercándose a los labios de su esposa – _Pero no por ahora –_ Laura se retiró sin besarla.

_Me estás matando, Hollis –_ Dijo la pelinegra que moría de ansias por besar a su esposa – ¿Qué estás tramando?

_Es una sorpresa, no te vendaría los ojos si fuera a decirte a dónde vamos así de fácil._

Carmilla gruñó.

La vampiro escuchó el encendido del motor de la camioneta y comenzó a sentir el movimiento del vehículo. Intentó reconocer el camino que estaba manejando Laura pero a la tercera vuelta a ciegas el movimiento del auto tuvo en ella la repercusión de hacerla sentir mareada. Laura se detuvo después de unos minutos. No había hablado con ella en todo el trayecto. Carmilla pensaba que su esposa estaba logrando de maravilla esa fantasía de dominación de la que habían hablado semanas atrás.

Carmilla pudo sentir el auto detenerse y escuchar el motor detenerse.

_No te muevas ni un milímetro. Enseguida vuelvo por ti –_ Susurró la trigueña al oído de la pelinegra, lo que causó que ésta se estremeciera y respirara profundamente.

La vampiro pudo escuchar la portezuela de su esposa abrirse y cerrarse en señal de que su esposa había bajado del vehículo. Escuchó algunos otros ruidos que no pudo reconocer bien, quizás otras puertas abriéndose y cerrando. Después de unos minutos pudo por fin escuchar la suya abriéndose. La mente de Carmilla viaja más allá de lo inimaginable sobre lo que su esposa le tendría preparado.

_Servida, Mademoiselle –_ Dijo Laura tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a bajar de la camioneta con cuidado.

Dieron unos pasos más y Laura la detuvo poniéndose detrás de ella para poder quitar la venda de los ojos.

_¡Feliz aniversario! –_ Dijo la trigueña en cuánto retiró la pañoleta.

Se encontraban en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad, se podían ver las luces iluminando las calles a lo lejos, mientras las estrellas iluminaban el valle dónde ellas se encontraban. Frente ellas había un pequeño mantel de picnic con un candelabro al centro, junto, una pequeña cesta tejida que parecía resguardar la comida dentro, alrededor de todo el conjunto había pequeñas veas encendidas.

Carmilla sentía que se desmayaba. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo lo único que había olvidado conocer sobre ellas era el día de su aniversario? Se sentía sobrecogida, había cometido la estupidez de dejar de leer la información de LaFontaine y aunque las seguía frecuentando nunca se había detenido a preguntar sobre los detalles más pequeños pero importantes de su relación con Laura.

_¿No te gusta?_ – Preguntó Laura al ver la cara de preocupación de Carmilla, era la peor reacción que podía recibir de su esposa. En todo el tiempo que llevaba planeando esa velada había imaginado todas los escenarios posibles, menos ese.

_¿Qué? ¡Claro que me gusta!, Laura. Me dejaste sin aliento –_ Dijo Carmilla quien de inmediato sonrió y abrazó a su esposa – _Solamente pensaba eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y yo… apesto como esposa._

_Mmm… no apestas tanto_ – Dijo la trigueña riendo – _Quería celebrar con algo lindo y aunque me sigue gustando la idea de que nuestro patio trasero sea ahora nuestro lugar especial, pensé por que no mejor celebrar en…_

_Nuestra colina –_ Carmilla terminó la frase y besó a su esposa.

_¡Ven te tengo una sorpresa!_ – Laura hablaba tan emocionada que Carmilla se sintió aún peor. Ni un solo reclamo de su esposa por olvidar su aniversario. Ni una mala mirada. Ni un regaño. Sólo sonreía para ella. Intentó guardar sus sentimientos porque no quería arruinar la noche.

_¿De verdad? ¿Aún hay más? –_ Dijo Carmilla mientras su esposa la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al mantel haciéndola sentarse en él.

_Sé que no es el original… pero logré ubicar un lugar aquí… yo espero que te guste…_ \- La trigueña hablaba algo sonrojada mientras sacaba un par de emparedados de la canasta.

_¡Smažený sýr! –_ Exclamó Carmilla que su cara se había iluminado y enrojecido con el detalle recibido - _¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_Espera, no sé si sepa igual sólo quería recordar Praga porque fue algo increíble para mí. Ahí te recuperé y muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Muchas… -_ Carmilla miraba embriagada a su esposa, se veía hermosa con la luz entremezclada de la luna, las estrellas y las velas; el rojo de su cara aumentaba convirtiéndola en la mejor visión que alguien podía tener ante sus ojos.

Carmilla se acercó a su esposa para besarla, quería compensar su falla demostrándole que la amaba más que nada en la vida.

_¡Eres increíble! Tener a ti y a Lili en mi vida es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, Laura –_ Carmilla, por supuesto, se refería a que aquél estúpido incidente del tiempo se había convertido en el mejor regalo que alguien le podía haberle dado. No importaba ya el por qué. No importaba quién lo había hecho. No importaba cómo. Sólo sabía que haber despertado en esa casa aquella mañana había transformado toda su vida para bien.

Las Hollstein disfrutaron de su cena de aniversario. Los emparedados de queso frito, en realidad eran horribles; pero eso no interesaba en ese momento, aquél detalle le había robado el aliento a Carmilla.

Cuando terminaron su cena, ambas se recostaron en el mantel mirando las estrellas. Carmilla estaba de espaldas con un brazo debajo de su cabeza mientras su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de Laura que descansaba en su pecho y la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

_Laura, no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca_ – Dijo la pelinegra.

_Yo tampoco. Sólo hace falta Lili para ser completamente perfecta –_ Suspiró la trigueña. Carmilla asintió.  

_Laura, te amo_

_Y yo a ti, Carm_


	11. I think we’re close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes siguen este Fic. Una disculpa por la tardanza entre capítulos. Espero poder recuperar tiempo y volver a publicar 2 por semana.

_Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo a Bagheera._

_Deja de insistir con eso. Ya te dije que en su tiempo Carmilla lo sabrá todo, sólo que aún no he encontrado el momento perfecto._

_Laura, no sé cuánto tiempo vas a poder seguir con todo esto. Y por más que me duela aceptarlo, y sabes que no soy su fan número uno, tu esposa debería saber la verdad._

_Danny, si no quieres continuar en esto, yo lo entiendo pero…_

_No. Está bien, no volveré a mencionar a garritas._

Carmilla se encontraba en su casa jugando con Lili a las escondidas. Estaban solas pues su esposa había tenido que ir al periódico a revisar algunos pendientes correspondientes a su trabajo.

_Marco…_

_Polo…_

_Marco…_

_Polo…_

_¡Lili no se vale moverse de lugar! Marco…_

_¡Estás viendo, eso tampoco se vale! Polo…_

Carmilla volvió a cerrar los ojos por completo, la verdad es que Lili tenía razón, había entreabierto los ojos porque llevaba más de veinte minutos intentando encontrar a su hija que se había cambiado de su escondite en varias ocasiones ya. Seguía caminando en la oscuridad cuando sus sentidos desarrollados le indicaron que alguien más se encontraba en el patio con ellas.

_Lili me rindo ¿Dónde estás?_ – Carmilla abrió los ojos por completos sólo para encontrarse con su hermana frente a ella.

_¡Pero qué ternura de hermanita tengo!_ – Dijo Mattie con los brazos cruzados y una cara de incredulidad.

_¡Mattie!_ – La vampiro se apuró a decir y detuvo su marcha hacia su hermana pues no quería quedar en ridículo nuevamente frente a ella como la ocasión anterior en que la había abrazado con emoción.

_Carmilla, si quieres darme un abrazo como tus amigos humanos te han domesticado, adelante –_ Dijo la vampiro mayor abriendo sus brazos hacia ella – _De cualquier manera, creo que me debes uno muy fuerte porque he encontrado la solución a tus problemas._

Carmilla se rindió y se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente.

_¡Lili!_

La pequeña miraba de lejos la escena mientras sostenía en su manita a su pequeña Carmy.

_Hola… pequeña niña ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ – Dijo Matska intentando ser amigable con ella, no era que le saliera muy bien el gesto, pero al menos en esta ocasión no habían gritos de Perry, ni amenazas de muerte de parte de la mujer.

Lili solamente se limitó a asentir de lejos ahora mordiendo parte de la pata de su peluche a manera de nervio.

_Lili es hora de dormir, vamos con Carmy a tu habitación a acostarte antes de que mami regrese y nos regañe a ambas_ – Dijo Carmilla con una tierna mirada y un tono suave poniéndose a su altura mientras le tomaba la mano. Casi pudo escuchar la risa burlona de su hermana tras sus palabras y se regañó a sí misma por haber soltado semejante frase en su presencia – _Eeeh… dile adiós a tu tía Mattie._

La niña soltó la mano de la vampiro y corrió hacia Matska abriendo los brazos para rodear las piernas de la mujer.

_¡Buenas noches, tía Mattie!_ – Dijo Lili intentando alcanzarla para darle un beso.

Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Matska Belmonde, vampiro con miles de años, iniciadora de grandes tragedias, conocedora de todo el mundo, sin un ápice de humildad ni misericordia en su cuerpo, en medio del patio de una casa de los suburbios siendo abrazada por una niña. Mattie se arrodilló y dejó a la pequeña darle un beso en la mejilla.

Carmilla las miraba sorprendida, en su rostro se comenzaba a asomar una ligera sonrisa; le enternecía la acción de su hija pero también quería morir de risa al ver a su hermana arrodillarse frente a ella. Una acción que Mattie había jurado, en todos los siglos que tenía de conocerla, que no haría por nadie en este o cualquier otro mundo aun así su vida estuviera de por medio. La pelinegra también había recordado en ese momento el relato de LaFontaine, Lili era capaz de hacer que todo el mundo la quisiera con sólo conocerla.

Lili regresó hacia Carmilla corriendo y tomando su mano se dirigieron juntas a su recamara para que la pelinegra la arropara y le diera las buenas noches.

_Ya veo que te tienen muy bien entrenada_ – Dijo Mattie socarronamente en cuanto su hermana regresó al jardín.

_Solamente no quiero involucrar a la niña, ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto y yo…_ \- Carmilla no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Lili y habían crecido en esos últimos meses. Aunque en realidad podría habérselo dicho sin más, sólo que desconocía la manera de hablarlo sin que a su hermana le diera un ataque de risa.

Mattie miraba a su hermana con cara de no creerle ni una sola palabra de lo que ésta le decía.

_Como sea, lo importante es que al fin estoy de regreso y podemos hablar de lo que realmente importa Mircalla_ – Dijo Matska que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa de jardín.

Carmilla asintió, era mejor no entrar en detalles con su hermana respecto a la relación que había desarrollado con Laura y con Lili.

_¿Dices que encontraste la solución? –_ Preguntó Carmilla acercándose a ella _\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿A cuántas vírgenes tengo que matar en luna nueva?_ – Dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra. Conociendo el mundo en el que había vuelto a nacer hacía unos siglos, bien sabía que las vírgenes estaban sobrevaloradas pero seguían siendo un recurso muy utilizado en los temas ocultos.

Mattie volvió a cruzar los brazos y a mirar a su hermana de manera seria.

_Ja-Ja_ – Dijo pretendiendo que su comentario no había sido chistoso, pero en realidad no pudo contener la risa. De alguna manera Matska concordaba con su hermana en su manera de ver el mundo de los vampiros.

Carmilla rió abiertamente – _Está bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Primero te vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo que aquella noche, Mircalla_ – Dijo Mattie retomando su postura y tono de seriedad- _¿Continúas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por recuperar tu vida?_

Carmilla vaciló por unos segundos – _Yo, creo que sí_ – Dijo con un tono titubeante.

_¿Crees? Carmilla esto no es un juego de escondidas o atrapadas como los que juegas con tu humanita. Esto es algo serio. Debes saber que hay reglas y que además de todo, hay consecuencias. ¿Estás segura o no?_ – El tono de Mattie se volvió aún más serio, por un momento Carmilla se sintió hablando con su Madre.

La pelinegra en realidad aún no lo sabía. Había pasado miles de noches pensando en qué haría cuando Mattie regresara de su viaje. Se preguntaba si podía remediar todo el embrollo en el que estaba metida pero los últimos meses habían sido una maravilla con Laura en casa y su hija corriendo por todos lados alrededor de ellas. Estaba completamente en una encrucijada, quedarse ahí atrapada en esa vida que no sabía por completo si quería, la disfrutaba, eso estaba claro; pero ¿Realmente era lo que quería?. O regresar nuevamente a su vida anterior, seguir divirtiéndose de noche, sin responsabilidades, sin tareas que cumplir, sin preocupaciones.

Sabía que tenía sentimientos por Laura, la amaba, al menos eso era lo que sentía cuando la veía; pero también sentía que había perdido parte de lo que ella era cuando decidió iniciar su historia con la trigueña. Era como si de repente se sintiera atrapada nuevamente en una vida llena de expectativas que dependían no solamente de ella, sino de alguien más. Laura era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, exitosa, había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto en su vida, quizás era mucho más de lo que la vampiro se merecía tener a su lado. Recordaba continuamente las palabras de Danny _ella se merece algo mejor_.

Era cierto que Carmilla tampoco era alguien que se menospreciara, tenía un viñedo reconocido y había logrado hacer de su empresa una de las mejores en todo el mundo vinícola; pero eso en realidad no le daba una satisfacción por completo, aunado a que sentía que había tomado una decisión casi impuesta por el nacimiento de Lili al vender el bar y quedarse con ellas.

Ésta ocasión podría ser algo similar, quizás esos mismos _sentimientos_ de los que tanto había huido le estaban imponiendo nuevamente quedarse con ellas por encima de sus propios deseos. Ese fue el último de los pensamientos que la impulsó a decir que sí a su hermana.

_Sí._

_Bien, Mircalla. Necesito que me escuches con mucha atención_ – Dijo Mattie mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del mobiliario de jardín cruzando las piernas y extendía su mano para ofrecerle a su hermana el asiento frente a ella – _Regresé a Marruecos, hay un grupo de Guls y Golas que conocí en una fiesta en los cementerios del Magreb ¡No sabes qué noche pasamos! –_ Carmilla levantó una ceja en muestra de su desesperación a su hermana.

_Bien, no hay tiempo para remembranzas de diversión, ya entendí ¡Pero qué aburrida te has vuelto, hermanita!_ – Contestó divertida Mattie ante la mirada de reprobación de la pelinegra.

_Ellos me explicaron más acerca de los saltos del tiempo, hay miles de historias alrededor de esto…_

_Lo sé, he estado leyendo en internet sobre todas las teorías posibles y creéme que no puedo creer que Elvis viva en el viejo oeste_ – Dijo Carmilla también demostrando su lado divertido.

Mattie dio una mirada de complicidad a su hermana, ahora la podía reconocer, la verdadera Mircalla, la que hacía de todo una burla.

_El que haya teorías tan locas como esa, no implica que parte de lo que has leído no pueda ser cierto; hay saltos en el tiempo, viviste uno y al parecer por la información que estuve recabando todo se trató de un vórtice, un agujero de gusano que te trajo del día que conociste a Laura hasta aquí._

_Eso ya lo sé, bueno, eso me habías dicho la última vez que nos vimos. Di un salto olímpico en el tiempo._

_¿Me vas a interrumpir todo el tiempo?_ – Dijo Matska entre disgustada y divertida. Carmilla negó con la cabeza y dio pie a que su hermana continuara.

_Lo importante es que ellos dicen que no es fácil encontrar un vórtice abierto en cualquier parte del mundo._

_Obvio, si eso fuera así, todos podríamos ser Dr. Who_ – Dijo Carmilla con una risa entretenida. Había tenido que ver todas las temporadas con Laura y Lili cuando disfrutaban su tiempo en familia.

Mattie volvió a mirar a Carmilla con su acostumbrado rostro de desaprobación y un rastro de sorpresa ante la frase de su hermana.

_Lo siento, continua_ – Tratando de recomponer su postura seria. ¿Eres estúpida o quieres que Mattie nunca olvide cómo molestarte por el resto de tu vida, Carmilla? Se auto reprendía la vampiro.

_No se puede encontrar un vórtice tan fácilmente, ni hallar a una persona que pueda manejarlo a su antojo; debe ser alguien con mucho poder. Pero lo más importante, la persona que viaja en él debe ser alguien con el mismo o mucho más poder que el que lo maneja, pues aguantar un viaje temporal no es nada fácil, puedes volverte loca si por alguna razón tu mente no puede ser capaz de comprender del todo que estás en un tiempo en el que no estabas antes._

_Mattie ¿Eso fue lo que me pasó? ¿Perdí la razón, cierto? Por eso no recuerdo nada ¡Lo sabía desde el primer día!_ – Carmilla estaba completamente convencida de que su teoría de locura era correcta y ahora su hermana lo confirmaba.

_Mircalla, eso no pasó contigo. Sabes bien quién eres, o eras, antes de llegar aquí. Me recuerdas a mí, a Maman, a Will, tu vida antes de todo esto; incluso puedes recordar a... Laura unas horas antes de viajar. Si hubieras perdido la razón nada de eso estaría en tu cabeza._

_¿Entonces qué se puede hacer?_

_Encontrar un vórtice_ – Dijo Mattie como apuntando lo obvio.

_Claro ¿Lo pedimos en combo extra con papas y refresco?_

_No esperaba menos de ti. Lo que sí esperaba es que tuvieras la confianza suficiente de que como tu hermana mayor y vampiro con miles de años más que tú sería lo suficientemente competente como para encontrar tu solución de una manera más efectiva que simplemente traerte información al respecto_ – Matska se acercó a su hermana para darle un pequeño toque a su nariz con su dedo índice.

_¡Mattie! ¿Tú lo has encontrado? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Cómo puedo volver?_

_Por supuesto, querida. No hay nada en este mundo que se le pueda negar a Matska Belmonde._ –  Dijo Mattie abriendo los brazos soberbiamente.

_¡Mattie, vamos, dime dónde está! ¿Lo traes en tu Hermes?_ – Carmilla saltó de su asiento intentando no reírse y comenzó a rondar por el patio.

_Mircalla, compórtate; en primera jamás dejaría que algo así arruinara mi Hermes. En segunda no es algo que yo pueda manejar así de la nada. Además…_

_¿Además? ¡Ahora qué! ¿Tengo que viajar a la luna?_ – Carmilla caminaba alrededor de la mesa en la que estaba sentada su hermana pensando.

_Además… tienes que entender las implicaciones de ello. El vórtice no es algo que yo pueda controlar del todo._

_Eso ya lo dijiste Matska Belmonde, vampiro a la que no se le niega nada._

Mattie giró los ojos a su hermana en señal de fastidio.

_No estás pensando las cosas nada bien hermanita. Mircalla, yo puedo ayudarte con el vórtice y regresarte a tu vida pasada; pero los viajes en el tiempo no los manejo yo, cada decisión que tomamos en nuestras vidas nos llevan a universos alternos diferentes, no importa si sea qué carrera decides estudiar o de qué sabor eliges tu helado a los cinco años. Hay un probabilidad casi nula de que si regresas vuelvas a vivir tu misma vida después de eso._

Carmilla intentaba seguir lo que su hermana estaba relatando, no lo lograba del todo pero escuchaba atenta.

_Eso incluye Carmilla…_ \- Dijo Mattie que se comenzaba a hastiar de la lentitud que le estaba costando a su hermana comprender sus palabras del todo – _a Laura._

_¿Qué?_ – La pelinegra miraba por todo el jardín queriendo atar los hilos de todo el relato.

_Laura, Carmilla. Si a dónde te lleve el vórtice de regreso a tu vida no es al menos al día en el bar, podrías ni siquiera llegar a conocerla. No hay noche en el bar, no hay noviazgo, nada de cursis pedidas de mano o melosas bodas en el jardín, no hay matrimonio y desde luego… no hay hija._

Carmilla tuvo que sentarse de nuevo la información que su hermana estaba describiendo no la había pensado nunca. No es que supiera que esa era una opción pero ella siempre había pretendido regresar a ese día y saber qué era lo que había pasado después; quería saber si era capaz de tomar las mismas decisiones. Sabía que no quería a Laura fuera de su vida pero quería saber qué se sentía enamorarse de ella como en las historias de LaFontaine o de la misma periodista. Nunca había cruzado por su mente la más remota posibilidad de no volver a saber de Laura.

_Mattie, si regreso… ¿Todos los recuerdos de Laura se irán? Podría regresar en el tiempo a dónde no la conozco pero no sabría que ella existe_ – Carmilla mostró un tono de tristeza en sus palabras pero al menos eso le daba esperanza, si no sabía quién era Laura, jamás sabría de lo que se perdió al no estar con ella. Ni sabría que había tenido una hija a la que adoraba.

_Ves demasiados programas televisivos, Mircalla_ – Mattie había bajado su voz casi al mismo tono de preocupación que su hermana – _Viajará tu cuerpo, no tu mente; por eso no puedes recordar los siete años que viajaste porque en tu mente sólo se quedó la información que absorbiste de manera consiente, si viajas en el tiempo de regreso… recordarás a Laura, a la niña y todo lo que hayas vivido hasta que viajes._

_Mattie yo…_ \- Carmilla estaba devastada mirando al cielo, a sus estrellas en busca de una señal que le dijera qué debía hacer.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su pantalón. Era el número de Laura.

_Hey_ – Carmilla no quería decir más pues temía que la voz se entrecortara.

_Karnstein, soy yo._

_¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi esposa?_

_Debes venir al hospital de inmediato. Laura y yo estábamos juntas cuando…_

Mattie sólo alcanzó a ver cómo una pantera corría cruzando el patio trasero de la casa y salía de ella.

 


	12. Could I lock in your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura está el hospital. Pero ¿Por qué? y ¿Qué hacía con Danny Lawrence aquella noche?

_¡Carmilla, calma!_ – LaFontaine miraba como la vampiro caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo de la sala de espera del hospital.

Carmilla volteó a ver al par de pelirrojas con su inconfundible mirada asesina.

_Está bien, lo entiendo; estás preocupada. Todos lo estamos pero no vas a lograr nada haciendo un surco en pleno hospital. Necesitamos esperar que los especialistas salgan y nos den una explicación. ¿Cómo está Lili?_ – Dijo la científica tratando de usar el tono más calmado que poseía.

_Bien, cerebrito. Mattie sigue cuidando de ella –_ Dijo la pelinegra tomando asiento lejos de ellas en la sala de espera ante la mirada sorpresiva, y preocupada, de Perry.

_Ella está bien, big red. Sé que no tienes la mejor impresión de mi hermana pero créeme que nada le va a pasar –_ Carmilla pudo notar la alteración de nervios de Perry al nombrar a la vampiro mayor y decidió no decir más.

_Carmilla, deberías dormir un poco. Has estado aquí desde anoche. Cariño, llevas casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir. En cuanto sepamos algo de Laura, te llamamos –_ Dijo Perry con una voz cariñosa, intentando evitar que Mattie se convirtiera nuevamente en un tópico en su plática.

_¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ! Mira Ginger dos, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no vea a mi esposa y saber que está bien_ – Carmilla recapacitó del volumen de su voz cuando varias enfermeras voltearon a verla. Por otra parte comprendió que las pelirrojas estaban igual de preocupadas por su amiga, quizás tanto como ella y no era el momento de hacer las cosas peor.

Perry asintió. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho por calmar a la vampiro y coincidía en su razonamiento, si algo parecido le pasara a LaFontaine jamás podría separarse de su lado hasta que su salud estuviera fuera de riesgo. No importaba qué tuviera que hacer para ello.

Carmilla sintió la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación. Danny había entrado a la sala de espera con dos cafés en la mano. Se acercó al asiento de Carmilla y le ofreció uno de ellos en señal de paz. La pelinegra lo tomó sin decir una palabra. Danny se sentó a su lado en silencio mirando hacia el frente mientras bebía aquél caliente líquido. La vampiro no dio ni un solo sorbo a su café, sólo lo mantenía entre sus manos jugando con el contenedor. Intentaba mirar de reojo a su rival sentada a su lado. Tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle, que reclamarle pero en realidad lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era la salud de su esposa. ¿Por qué estaba Laura con Danny cuando se desmayó? ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? Su cerebro mantenía conversaciones con ella misma.

Después de unos minutos Danny decidió romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala. Aunque a estas alturas no sabía muy bien si era más fastidioso la falta de ruido o sus palabras.

_Sé, que esta no es la mejor manera; esta no debería ser la forma… pero necesitamos hablar de esto_ – Danny no miraba a Carmilla seguía mirando directamente hacia el frente mientras la pelinegra seguía observando sus dedos juguetear con el recipiente que sostenía en sus manos.

_No tengo cabeza para lidiar contigo, Lawrence_ – Dijo Carmilla entre un largo y dificultoso suspiro.

_Karnstein, Laura está ahí adentro peleando por su vida; necesitamos hablar._

_Bien pero no aquí. Vamos a afuera, necesito todo el aire que pueda para respirar después de saberlo todo_ – La vampiro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder detener el impulso de atacar a Danny, no sabía del todo si iba a poder cumplirlo, así que pretendía llevar esa plática lo más lejos de las amigas de Laura, que para ese momento podía sentir que también compartía algún tipo de relación con ellas.

Ambas mujeres caminaron fuera del hospital. Carmilla dejó la instrucción a LaFontaine de que le llamara en cuanto el doctor saliera a dar alguna indicación de la condición de su esposa.

_Bien, suéltalo. Aunque en realidad no sé qué caso tiene ahora que me digas que te andabas revolcando con mi esposa. Quizás te dé la satisfacción de restregármelo en la cara pero eso no hará que Laura se recupere, así que como sea, sólo dilo –_ Dijo Carmilla en cuanto salieron al frente del hospital recargándose en uno de los pilares del edificio.

_¿Qué?_ – La enorme pelirroja abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y comenzó a reírse.

_¡Basta! No tengo tiempo para esto_ – Carmilla se sintió ofendida por la risa de la pelirroja.

Había aceptado mantener esa conversación pero el que esta gigante frente de ella se burlara de esa manera no lo iba a permitir. Reprimió como pudo las ganas de convertirse nuevamente en felino y romperle más que el brazo como en su encuentro pasado ¿Podría no aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía enfrente? De todas formas estaba en el hospital y Lawrence podría ser atendida rápidamente ¿Pero de qué serviría eso? Seguramente cuando Laura se recuperara también se lo echaría en cara y todo se complicaría más.

Desechó de su mente esas ideas y dio la venta para entrar nuevamente al hospital.

_¡Carmilla!_ – Danny corrió y se interpuso en el camino de la pelinegra intentando detenerla – _No es nada de lo que crees. ¿Podrías darle más crédito a Laura? Tenemos que sacarla de aquí._

En realidad la vampiro estaba demasiado cansada con todo lo que había tenido que pasar su mente en un solo día; la plática con Mattie y ahora esto, no poseía más voluntad en su frágil cuerpo como para ponerle resistencia a su rival. Regresó en sus pasos y volvió a instalarse en su posición anterior.

_Vas a escuchar esto porque tienes que hacerlo. Carmilla tenemos que llevarnos de aquí a Laura, lleva en el hospital más de 24 horas y los doctores ni siquiera saben qué es lo que tiene –_ Dijo la pelirroja _– ¿Recuerdas Praga?_

Carmilla sólo agitó la cabeza positivamente. No sabía a dónde Xena quería llegar con toda aquella extenuante explicación de su estúpida relación con Laura pero sobretodo no quería comenzar a pensar en aquella llamada que había escuchado.

_Bien, no tengo toda la explicación porque Laura sólo me dio detalles de lo que ocurrió allá._

Carmilla en este punto comenzaba a perderse nuevamente. Pensaba que lo primero que haría Lawrence sería echarle en cara lo detestable que era y que quizás si su esposa estuviera con ella esto no le habría pasado.

_Según sé ustedes salieron una noche a un lugar lleno de… gente como tú…_

_Vampiros, Clifford. Nos denominamos vampiros y no es algo que se contagie si se nombra por su nombre –_ Carmilla se volvió a sentir ofendida. ¿Pero qué cosa que dijera Danny Lawrence no la hacía sentir así _\- Sí y ¿Qué?_

_Al parecer alguien en el lugar se acercó a ella diciendo que tenía una oferta que te implicaba a ti y su vida contigo._

_¿De qué estás hablando, Lawrence? ¿Quién era esa persona?_ – Carmilla se alejó de la puntal acercándose a Danny amenazadoramente.

_¡No lo sé! Laura nunca me lo dijo y honestamente, no creo siquiera que ella lo supiera. Mira, sólo sé que la citaron al día siguiente por la mañana en el Palacio Nacional en Praga dónde era la cumbre pero nada tenía que ver con ese evento, esto era cosa de… vampiros. Me pidió que la acompañara pero le habían dicho que debía ir sola, así que yo sólo pude verla de lejos para que nadie sospechara, sólo como vigilancia. Ella estaba segura de querer investigar de qué se trataba todo aquello. ¡Vamos, Carmilla tú la conoces!_

Carmilla tuvo que sentarse por un momento en los escalones de la entrada y pegó las rodillas a su pecho para abrazarlas con sus manos. ¿En realidad podía decir que conocía a Laura? Quizás de unos meses, en realidad no podía recordar todos los años a su lado. ¿Por qué no se había quedado despierta con ella esa mañana? ¿Por qué Laura no le había contado nada de toda aquella historia en Praga? ¿A caso no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para compartir algo así con ella? Por otro lado se sentía como una delincuente, había acusado en su mente a Laura tantas veces de haberle sido infiel cuando no tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con su esposa. Ahora toda aquella llamada tenía sentido para ella, Danny sólo quería que Laura le contara a Carmilla sobre su misterioso encuentro en Praga con parte de su clan. ¿Sería su clan? ¿Quién sería aquella persona que la citó? ¿Por qué se interesaba en ella y en su vida junto a Carmilla? La pelinegra sentía que su cerebro en cualquier momento estallaría, podía sentirlo, podía apreciar cómo se sobrecalentaba su mente que iba a mil por hora haciendo tantas preguntas sin respuestas como podía.

Su celular sonó con un mensaje de LaFontaine diciendo que el médico estaba frente a ellas y la estaban buscando.

_Tengo que entrar Lawrence, el médico ya salió. Tengo que saber cómo está Laura._

Danny asintió y se quedó parada dónde estaba. Mientras Carmilla se apresuró a la entrada del hospital para detenerse justo en el acceso principal.

_Vamos, Lawrence. Seguro también quieres saber cómo está_ – Dijo la vampiro indicándole la puerta a la pelirroja que le dio una tímida sonrisa. Aquél gesto de Carmilla parecía ser el inicio de una tregua.

Carmilla corrió por el pasillo para encontrar a Perry llorando abrazada a LaFontaine que la animaba con pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, frente a ellas había un hombre alto que no conocía platicando con ellas. Carmilla sintió que sus piernas se estropeaban, sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar ¿Por qué lloraba Perry? No podía ser lo que estaba pensando; más valía que no fuera nada de lo que su mente traicionera le estaba indicando.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Doctor y mi esposa? ¿Qué pasó?_ – Gritó Carmilla a unos metros de la reunión.

_¡Carmilla! Estoy asistiendo a Laura en esto –_ Dijo el joven doctor.

Carmilla lo miró completamente extrañada, no conocía a ese hombre aunque parecía que él sabía exactamente quién era ella y obviamente conocía a Laura. Ante la cara de extrañez de la pelinegra el hombre continuó.

_Soy yo, el Dr. Kirsch_ – El hombre extendió su mano pero la vampiro lo ignoró por completo.

_Es el Dr. Kirsch, Carmilla; mi amigo, el mismo que atendió a Laura durante el embarazo y el nacimiento de Lili_ – Interrumpió LaFontaine mirándola profundamente haciéndola entender que el médico y ella ya se habían conocido anteriormente.

_Ah, sí. No te reconocí, lo siento ¿Cómo está mi esposa?_ – Carmilla intentó disfrazar su falta de recuerdos. Aunque hubiera sido mejor haber seguido con las lecciones con LaFontaine ahora ya no tenía sentido recriminarse eso.

_Ella está estable. Despertó hace unos minutos precisamente preguntando por ti –_ Dijo el médico con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, había tratado durante muchos años con este tipo de situaciones que sabía que la mejor manera de manejarlas era manteniendo la calma. Entendía que para los familiares lo más importante era la salud de sus parientes – _Te vi llegar anoche antes de entrar con ella pero creo que no me viste y esta mañana tuve que salir a atender un parto difícil así que tampoco tuve la oportunidad de acércame nuevamente…_

El doctor distinguió la mirada de desesperación de la pelinegra y como todos los amigos de Laura a su alrededor sabía que su vida corría cuando esa contemplación se asomaba por su rostro así que se apresuró a terminar su idea.

_Le dije que estabas aquí desde anoche y eso la calmó. Me preguntó por Lili y como Danny me pidió anoche le dije que estaba con Perry en casa, eso la calmó aún más_ – El médico miró de modestamente a la enorme pelirroja cuando dijo su nombre.

Carmilla pudo sentir literalmente como la fuerza volvía a sus piernas y recorría todo su cuerpo. Irónicamente pensó que se sentía viva nuevamente.

_¿Puedo verla? Yo necesito estar con ella_ – Un tono urgente se podía notar en la voz de la pelinegra.

_En este momento no. Necesitamos seguir el procedimiento y aunque despertó y está estable aún no hemos determinado qué es lo que padece Laura. Faltan varios estudios que estaremos practicándole durante las próximas horas para lograr un diagnóstico apropiado y comenzar con el tratamiento correcto. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos Carmilla, créeme._ – El doctor sonaba verdaderamente preocupado por la salud de la trigueña. Carmilla supuso que al haber compartido con ella todo el embarazo y nacimiento de Lili, se había generado un trato más allá de médico-paciente, más bien era un amigo más.

_¿Cuándo podré verla entonces?_ – La vampiro solamente necesitaba estar al lado de su esposa.

_En un par de horas. En este momento seguimos monitoreando que permanezca estable y consiente; de ser así en unas horas estará en piso y podrás verla. Te sugiero que descanses un poco. Todas en realidad, sé que han estado aquí desde ayer. Laura parece estar respondiendo de manera positiva. Así que seguramente pronto podrán verla_ – El médico se despidió de LaFontaine y Perry dándoles un abrazo. Giró a ver a Carmilla y nuevamente le extendió la mano. Esta vez la vampiro accedió al saludo y estrechó la mano fuertemente mostrando en ese gesto todo lo agradecida que se sentía con él por cuidar de su esposa.

El doctor miró a Danny y se despidió tímidamente para después desaparecer por el pasillo del hospital.

Carmilla también miró a la alta pelirroja indicándole con un gesto que debían salir nuevamente del hospital para retomar su plática.

_¿Qué quería esa persona Lawrence? ¿Qué le ofreció a Laura?_ – Preguntó Carmilla en cuanto estuvieron fuera del edificio.

_Quizás ahora que Laura esté despierta del todo pueda decirte ella misma qué está pasando_ – Danny llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y pateaba el suelo de manera nerviosa.

_Lawrence, sé que sabes más de lo que me estás diciendo. Sé muy bien que me odias y bueno, qué más da, siendo completamente honestas no es un secreto que tú tampoco me agradas mucho; pero en este momento eso es lo de menos._ \- Carmilla se paró frente a ella brindándole la más seria de las miradas. Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre lo que sentía, parecía que comenzaba a comprender la importancia de aquello; sobre todo ahora que era imprescindible en aquél momento para que Danny le contara todo lo que sabía – _Lawrence, mi esposa está ahí dentro y los médicos no saben qué es lo que tiene, si sabes algo más tienes que decírmelo ahora, eso podría salvar la vida de Laura._

La pelirroja miraba al suelo dubitativa, ahora jugaba con la punta del pie haciendo círculos.

_Carmilla…_ \- Danny fue interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido de un celular.

Carmilla miró su teléfono, le pidió a Danny que esperara y contestó.

_¡Mamá! –_ Se escuchó en el aparato apenas Carmilla abrió su línea.

_¡Hola pequeño mostruo!_ – Dijo la pelinegra al escuchar la voz de su hija.

_¿Cómo está mami? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?_ – Preguntó la niña.

_Ella está bien, Lili_ – Era la primera vez que Carmilla la llamaba por su nombre – _No puedes hablar con ella aún porque está descansando, pero te prometo que pronto la podrás ver. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tú marcaste sola?_

_No, mi tía Mattie está aquí. Me estuvo contando sus viajes en el mundo_ – Dijo emocionada la pequeña.

Carmilla sonrió, parecía después de todo que Matska en realidad había regresado para ser una buena tía para Lili. Lo irónico es que su regreso también había transportado consigo la posibilidad de borrar toda esa historia de Laura y ella; comprendiendo con ello desvanecer la existencia de su hija al mismo tiempo.

Carmilla se sintió sobrecogida y le pidió a su hija hablar con su tía que tras unas breves palabras accedió a seguir quedándose con la pequeña en lo que Laura se restablecía por completo de su enfermedad. Al menos hasta que Carmilla pudiera llevar a Lili al hospital para que viera a su mami. La pelinegra terminó la llamada agradeciéndole a Mattie por todo casi con la voz entrecortada, hecho que a Mattie le revolvió el estómago; no le gustaba para nada que su hermana se hubiera vuelto tan “humana” pero al mismo tiempo sintió parte de empatía por todo lo que estaba sobrellevando su hermanita menor.

Danny miró todo el tiempo a Carmilla, pensando en lo que ésta le había dicho antes de contestar la llamada de su hija.

En cuanto colgó, Carmilla se giró nuevamente hacia la pelirroja en busca de su respuesta.

_Karnstein… tenemos que llevarnos a Laura de aquí. Ellos no van a saber nunca qué es lo que tiene, debemos llevarla al laboratorio de LaFontaine de inmediato_ – Se podía percibir la angustia en la voz de la pelirroja.

_Lawrence ¿De qué hablas? Laura necesita tratamiento médico. LaFontaine es sólo bióloga y por más que sea muy inteligente, ella no tiene el entrenamiento suficiente como para poder ayudarla_ – La vampiro trató de mantener la calma, sabía que si apresuraba todo podía arruinar la plática y lo único que interesaba era saber la situación real de Laura, aunque eso implicara llevarse bien con Danny Lawrence, al menos por ahora.

_Podemos hablar con Wilson. Él fue su médico con Lili y estoy segura que no se va a negar a ayudarnos fuera de aquí. Yo podría pedírselo personalmente. El no diría que no_ – Parecía como si Danny quisiera evitar tocar el punto principal.

_Lawrence, no entiendo tu urgencia de sacar a Laura. Ella acaba de recobrar la conciencia, necesitamos primero saber cómo está, qué tiene y cómo podemos ayudarl; y ellos están haciendo lo necesario_ – La pelinegra se comenzaba a impacientar de todas las vueltas que la gigante le estaba dando al asunto.

Danny se mordió los labios. Carmilla podía percibir que se encontraba muy nerviosa, había algo más, estaba segura de que había algo que la pelirroja no le estaba diciendo y necesitaba saber qué era.

_Lawrence…_ \- Dijo la vampiro bajando su tono de voz – _Olvida que Laura está conmigo y que me odias_ – Carmilla se acercó a ella lentamente – _Laura es tu amiga, sé que la quisiste… que la quieres, sé que no quieres que le pase nada malo. No lo hagas por mí, piensa en ella… Danny… sé que sabes algo más… ¿Qué tiene Laura?_

La inmensa pelirroja vio a los ojos a Carmilla dónde se comenzaban a mostrar unas lágrimas indecisas por salir y dio un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

_Carmilla… Laura, intentó convertirse en vampiro._


	13. Now I've got you in my space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla sabe ahora que Laura intentó convertirse en vampiro ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Quién le pudo ayudar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ha tenido que dejar de escribir por unos días y todo ha sido más lento. 
> 
> Espero poder continuar con el mismo ritmo de antes.
> 
> Ante todo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :)

_Carmilla… Laura, intentó convertirse en vampiro._

Esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la mete de la pelinegra desde que habían abandonado la boca de Danny Lawrence. ¿Cómo podía su vida haberse convertido en todo aquella maraña de complicaciones? Una esposa, una hija, su viaje en el tiempo, la posibilidad de regresar, la probabilidad de no conocer a Laura, la amenaza de que Lili no naciera, su esposa intentando convertirse en vampiro. Carmilla sentía que nada estaba bien en su existencia. Todo era demasiado complejo y ella era tan insignificante como un grano de arena en la playa. Se sentía indefensa.

Danny seguía frente a ella esperando una respuesta o reacción de parte de la vampiro. Nada. No había acción alguna. Ni una palabra. Ni un movimiento siquiera. La mirada de Carmilla se veía perdida en sus pensamientos. Minutos pasaron y Danny seguía esperando. ¿Alguna vez Carmilla reaccionaría hacia lo que le acababa de comunicar?

_¿Cómo? –_ Murmuró la pelinegra con un tono casi imperceptible. Su mirada parecía que continuaba extraviada en el laberinto de sus pensamientos internos.

_Hasta dónde sé una especie de transfusión nada normal. Laura nunca me dio detalles de lo que había pasado en Praga esa mañana. Sólo me pidió acompañara nuevamente a ver a esta persona. Esta vez también tuve que mantener mi distancia. Algo mencionó de haber sido contactada para continuar con la segunda fase de conversión. Al parecer algo salió mal porque Laura emergió del Castillo débil pero caminando normalmente. Subió a mi camioneta y musitaba cosas entre delirios pero aparentaba estar consiente. Le pregunté si estaba bien y asintió. Le pregunté su nombre, por sus padres, por ti, por Lili, incluso por cosas del trabajo y todo lo contestó correctamente. Parecía que su mente estaba ahí pero confundida. Regresamos al periódico, en la entrada del edificio se desmayó. No supe qué otra cosa hacer más que llamar a emergencias para que le auxiliaran y la trajeran al hospital. En cuanto llegamos sabía que debía llamarte para que vinieras._

Danny hablaba tan rápido que Carmilla casi se pudo sentir escuchando a su esposa cuando le contaba sobre su día o cuando le relataba las historias del periódico o cuando le contaba sus memorias juntas. Su historia. Claro, esas historias le hacían acelerar el corazón de una manera que no dolía, totalmente todo lo contrario de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_¿El Castillo? –_ Preguntó Carmilla después de unos minutos más de comprensión.

_Sí. El viejo Castillo del otro lado de la ciudad. Siempre pensé que estaba abandonado pero ahora entiendo todo, nunca había movimiento de día porque está habitado por… vampiros._

_Lawrence, ese Castillo está totalmente abandonado desde hace unos años. Ese… yo… Mattie… -_ Carmilla no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Lawrence sobre la historia de ese castillo sin contar toda su historia. La pelinegra sólo agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

_Eso pensé toda mi vida, pero ahí citaron a Laura esa noche y todo tiene sentido si ahí viven vampiros pues es obvio que de día…_

_No, Lawrence. Ese Castillo fue abandonado por completo en los últimos seis años_ – Carmilla recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su hermana en su primer encuentro.

Ese Castillo del que hablaba Danny en realidad le pertenecía a Carmilla por ser la heredera del Conde Karnstein; pero cuando decidió abandonarlo había renunciado por completo a él y todas las riquezas que se encontraban en su interior. Maman y Mattie siguieron viviendo ahí durante los siguientes años pero hasta dónde sabía la pelinegra, su madre se había ido después de su despedida de soltera y Mattie se había mudado a Marruecos después de su boda. Nadie más tenía acceso a él, ni siquiera Will que aunque mantenía su relación con su Madre no lo habitaba y ahora no tenía el menor conocimiento de dónde se encontraba. Carmilla pensaba que seguramente se había mudado también del país porque no había rastro de él por ningún lugar de la ciudad.

_No puede haber vampiros ahí. Es suelo sagrado para los vampiros herederos y otro clan jamás se atrevería a pisar territorio Karnstein sin permiso… –_ Carmilla no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

_¿Territorio Karnstein? Quieres decir que ese Castillo… ¿Es tuyo? –_ Danny miraba sorprendida a Carmilla. En todos los años que tenían de conocerse en realidad nunca se había interesado en la vida de Carmilla.

_En teoría –_ La vampiro esperaba no tener que explicarle nada más  a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

_¿En teoría? Carmilla si ese es tu Castillo y dices que ningún otro clan de vampiros puede estar ahí eso significa que alguien de tu familia fue quien citó a Laura_ – Danny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si ese castillo era de Carmilla, ella debería saber mejor que nadie quién podría estar atrás de todo el plan de Laura.

_En teoría –_ Nada. La mente de la pelinegra se negaba a buscar una respuesta que en realidad no sabía dónde encontrar. ¿Quería encontrarla? Si lo que Lawrence decía era cierto, las posibilidades de que sus hermanos o su Madre estuvieran involucrados crecía peligrosamente.

_Eso quiere decir que tu familia tiene que ver con esta propuesta de convertir a Laura en vampiro –_ Dijo la enorme pelirroja frunciendo el ceño agudamente.

Carmilla debía saberlo. Debía saber quién era esa persona que contactó a Laura.

_En teoría –_ No. Definitivamente no iba a darle más información a Lawrence. Información que ni siquiera ella tenía clara, pero que permitiría que Clifford tuviera la oportunidad de volver a recordarle la inútil vampiro que era. Lo mal que le hacía a Laura tenerla en su vida. Lo estúpido que había sido nunca darle la oportunidad a Laura de conocer su mundo o lo aún más idiota que fue por fin involucrarla al llevarla a esa taberna llena de vampiros aquella noche en Praga.

Praga, la ciudad que Laura recordaba tan feliz cada vez que lo mencionaban. Praga, la ciudad que tanto había añorado durante tantos años volver. Praga y su puente dónde vio el reflejo de la ciudad representada en el rio tantas veces, la última, junto a su esposa que brillaba aún más que todas las luces de la ciudad juntas. Praga y ese viaje que Laura había comentado tantas veces diciendo que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Ahora entendía que realmente lo había hecho.

_¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? Si tu hermana está aquí podría ser que ella… –_ Danny sabía que Matska estaba cuidando a Lili. La misma Carmilla lo mencionó cuando llegó convertida en un realmente enorme felino al hospital, ante la preocupación de LaFontaine y Perry.

_No. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ella estaba conmigo en el momento en que Laura… -_ Definitivamente no. No iba a permitir que Danny involucrara a su hermana en aquella misteriosa operación.

_Está bien. No estoy tratando de culpar a nadie sin pruebas; pero Carmilla si tu hermana está en la ciudad y nadie más tiene acceso a ese Castillo; puede que no sea una coincidencia –_ Danny había tocado un punto que Carmilla venía pensando en sus adentros.

Es cierto que Matska no podría haber estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero aquello no garantizaba que no pudiera saber algo al respecto.

_Ella no estaba aquí, llegó ese mismo día de Marruecos. No creo que Mattie sepa nada de todo esto. Ella me lo habría dicho –_ De cualquier manera Carmilla no iba a permitir que la enorme pelirroja intentara saber más respecto a los vínculos que su familia podría tener en la conversión de Laura. Mucho menos que se atreviera a acusar a su hermana cuando ésta le estaba ayudando. Pensó que lo mejor sería investigar todo aquello por ella misma, por supuesto que si Mattie estaba involucrada en esto, encontraría la respuesta a como diera lugar, pero no le daría la satisfacción a Lawrence de saberlo.

_Sí, me imagino que tu hermana te dice todo y no se aparece de la nada, ni intenta llevarse a tu hija sin explicación haciendo que Perry... –_ El tono de Danny era ya de hartazgo.

Había visto pocas veces a la hermana de Carmilla pero bien sabía, como todos, que la familia de la vampiro no concordaba con su relación y Mattie aunque no había intentado algo en concreto para separarlas no había hecho nada más que mencionar lo inservibles que eran los humanos y lo maravilloso que era el mundo de los vampiros.

_¡Basta! No puedes acusar a Mattie de nada. Para empezar ese fue un error y ha quedado en el pasado. Mi hermana jamás se prestaría a hacer nada parecido a Laura sin decírmelo. No podría –_ Carmilla no sabía en este punto si trataba de convencerse a sí misma más de lo que intentaba persuadir a Lawrence de que aquello era cierto. De que podía confiar en su hermana sin una gota de vacilación. ¿Podía? Mattie la quería, sabía que si en las manos de su hermana hubiese estado el salvar su vida lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ¿Laura? ¿Podría a su hermana importarle también?

Comprendía que para Mattie su esposa era importante tanto como a ella le importara. ¿Qué tal si todo eso del viaje en el tiempo le hubiera dado ideas a Matska de que Laura ya no tenía importancia en su vida? ¿Qué tal si su hermana había pensado que convertir a su esposa en vampiro era una solución posible dentro de todo aquél caos? Pero de ser así ¿Por qué entonces le había dado la información del vórtice? ¿Por qué le había ofrecido la opción de regresar a su vida anterior? ¿Sería lo mejor regresar y que aquello nunca hubiese pasado en la vida de Laura? Si su esposa y ella no se conocían al regresar en el tiempo; Laura no habría sido tentada a la estúpida idea de convertirse en un monstruo como ella. Podría salvar la vida de su esposa con tan sólo regresar en el tiempo. ¿Y Lili? Su mente la volvía a poner en la misma encrucijada que un par de noches atrás. Si ella regresaba en el tiempo y no conocía a Laura,  ellas no se casarían y Lili no nacería. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

_Está bien. Es tu hermana y tú sabrás si confías en lo que ella te dice –_ Dijo Danny que entendía que no sacaría ninguna otra información de Carmilla y no se encontraba en la mejor disposición de iniciar una pelea con la pelinegra ahora que las cosas entre ellas se habían establecido de una manera más civilizada. Al menos esta vez, Danny no había resultado con fracturas.

_Mattie no tiene ninguna intención de convertir a Laura. Eso no tiene sentido. Mattie estaba completamente concentrada en ayudarme a escapar de todo esto… -_ Contestó  Carmilla  tan fastidiada de las insinuaciones de Xena que no se detuvo a pensar en la frase que escupió sin recapacitar. Tenía que hablar con Mattie cuanto antes para disipar todas sus dudas.

_¿Escapar? –_ Danny saltó de su lugar para confrontar a la pelinegra.

¿A qué se refería la vampiro con “escapar”? ¿De qué quería “escapar”? No es que la pelirroja estuviera feliz de que Laura estuviera con Carmilla. Desde que se habían conocido la periodista no dejaba de hablar maravillas de ella; a los ojos de la trigueña la vampiro era un ser extraordinario, casi perfecta. Era guapa, interesante, exitosa en su vida laboral, codiciada por muchas mujeres y ella, esa pequeña nerd era realmente quien se había ganado su corazón.

_“Danny, es ella. Carmilla es la mujer de mi vida”_ Laura le había dicho aquellas palabras apenas un día después de conocer a la pelinegra y eso había lastimado demasiado a Lawrence; en su orgullo, en su cariño por Laura.

Porque no habría importado lo mucho que Danny se había esforzado en ser un héroe para Hollis, protegerla, cuidarla, estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara; al final, alguien más había llegado y simplemente se había ganado el amor de Laura sin siquiera tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a esa persona que decía querer “escapar” de ella. ¿Querría Carmilla abandonar a la mujer por la que ella nunca había podido avanzar? ¿Habría alguien más idiota que Carmilla? Abandonar a Laura, abandonar a su hija. Después de todo lo que Laura le amaba. No. Seguro no había nadie más estúpida que Carmilla Karnstein si eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

_¡Hey, aquí están! –_ Gritó LaFontaine mientras llevaba abrazada a Perry con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio – _Debo llevar a Perry a casa para que descanse, se siente exhausta y yo necesito un baño porque huelo como un matadero de puercos._

Las dos mujeres frente a ella sólo asintieron. LaFontaine no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando con Laura pero debía ser algo realmente siniestro si había logrado juntar a Danny Lawrence y a Carmilla Karnstein. Debía ser algo tétrico y debía saberlo.

_Estaba pensando… puedo ir a dejar a Perry a casa para que duerma y regreso por ti para llevarte a ver a Lili –_ Dijo la bióloga seriamente hacia Carmilla.

_Cariño, yo regreso contigo_ – Dijo Perry en medio de un balbuceo ya sin siquiera fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos.

_No, Perr. Necesitas descansar y sabes que yo estoy acostumbrada a no dormir durante días. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hice el análisis de la sangre de Carmilla para el embarazo de Laura? Fueron setenta y dos horas seguidas sin pegar los ojos_ – Dijo LaF completamente orgullosa de sí misma _\- En realidad es sorprendente lo que la adrenalina puede hacer a tu cuerpo, verán…_

Las impacientes miradas del par de mujeres frente a ella le indicaron a LaFontaine que era momento de dejar de hablar de cosas triviales.

_Bueno, regreso en unas horas por ti_ – Dijo la pelirroja mirando en dirección a Carmilla – _pero por ahora necesitan entrar para cuando Laura esté en el cuarto de recuperación._

Las mujeres asintieron sin mencionar palabra alguna y se dirigieron hacia el interior del hospital.

Carmilla se acostó en las sillas de la sala de espera en cuanto ingresó a la habitación, miraba al techo viendo las lámparas que iluminaban la sala. Tenía tantas interrogantes en su mente que no podía concentrarse en sólo una, solamente giraban en su cerebro como carrusel. Laura, su hija, el vórtice, Laura convirtiéndose en vampiro, la persona que le ofreció cambiarla, Praga, el Castillo Karnstein, Laura, su hija…

Danny estaba sentada en el suelo de la estancia, su cabeza recargada en uno de los asientos de la sala. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con Carmilla. La conversión de Laura, pero sobretodo, Carmilla y su insinuación de abandonar a Laura y a Lili. ¿Sería realmente lo que la vampiro quería hacer? Laura había arriesgado su vida para convertirse en parte del mundo de Carmilla y ésta simplemente estaba pensando en irse. Aun así seguía aquí en el hospital preocupada por su salud, quizás sólo tenía que esperar a que todo esto pasara para tener una respuesta. Al final, lo que más importaba en ese momento era que Laura sobreviviera y encontraran una solución.

_Familiares de Laura Hollis –_ Dijo una enfermera con voz chillona.

Carmilla y Danny se levantaron inmediatamente en cuanto escucharon el nombre de la periodista.

_¡Yo soy su esposa!_ – Se apuró a decir la pelinegra adelantándose a Danny quien detuvo su andar y dejó a Carmilla tomar la delantera.

_Bien, ella está ahora en el cuarto de recuperación. Pueden pasar unos minutos para verla._

La enfermera les indicó que la siguiera y ambas féminas caminaron detrás de ella sin verse entre ellas. Al llegar a la puerta la enfermera les recordó que no debían alterar a la paciente pues aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de medicamentos delicados y debía mantener toda la paz posible.

_Entra tú, yo puedo esperar aquí –_ Danny supo que entrar juntas a ver a Laura sería un error.

Carmilla asintió a la pelirroja y tomó la manija lentamente para girarla poco a poco. La vampiro moría de ganas de ver a su esposa pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que le diría en cuánto la viera. ¿Debería reprocharle no haberle contado de su conversión? ¿Echaría de cabeza a Lawrence al contarle que sabía sobre su cita en Praga y el Castillo? ¿Laura sabría la historia de atrás de aquél lugar en el que se había encontrado con la misteriosa persona que le prometió convertirla en vampiro? ¿Que ese Castillo le pertenecía a Carmilla por herencia?

La mente de la pelinegra inmediatamente se fue a blanco en cuanto vio a su esposa acostada en la cama del hospital.

_Hey –_ Dijo Carmilla en un susurro.

_Hey –_ Contestó Laura tiernamente dirigiendo su mirada a Carmilla. Una leve sonrisa se dejó asomar en el cansado rostro de la trigueña.

_¿Cómo te sientes? –_ Carmilla no había avanzado ni un milímetro desde que cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No podía aceptarlo pero le daba pánico acercarse demasiado a Laura que se veía más frágil que nunca.

_Como si un Dios pez me hubiese tragado por completo –_ Comentó la periodista mientras su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

Carmilla sonrió de regreso, era increíble como esta mujer había peleado más de veinticuatro horas por su vida y aún ahora podía estar bromeando al respecto.

_¿De verdad me veo tan mal que no quieres acercarte? –_ Musitó Laura viendo que su esposa no se había aún aproximadoo a su lado.  

_Por supuesto que no. Te ves hermosa, aún para alguien que ha sido tragado por un Dios pez –_ Carmilla devolvió la broma y comenzó a caminar hacia la silla junto a la cama de la trigueña.

_¿Cómo está Lili? –_ Preguntó Laura mientras veía a su esposa sentarse a su lado.

_Ella está… con Perry. Está bien, hablé por teléfono hace unas horas con ella y ahora debe estar por dormir –_ Carmilla pensaba que lo mejor sería continuar con la mentira que Lawrence le había dicho al doctor para que la presencia de Mattie en casa cuidando de su hija no impacientara a su esposa.

_No veo la hora de salir de aquí para verla y abrazarla –_ La voz de Laura aunque era baja se escuchaba de alguna manera feliz. Quizás, esperanzada. 

_Pronto, Creampuff. Pronto estarás en casa de regreso y veremos mil veces más esa película del infierno que tanto ama la pequeña monstruo_ – Carmilla sonrió a su esposa; se acercó un poco más sentándose en la orilla de la silla y tomó la mano de Laura entre las suyas para acercarla a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en ella. Sus labios volvieron a sentir la piel de su esposa recordándole todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado por ella en los últimos meses. En unas semanas más se cumpliría un año de que había despertado en aquella casa descubriendo su nueva vida.

_¿Cómo estás tú? Parece que no has dormido nada. ¿Desde cuándo no has bebido sangre? Creo que te ves peor que yo_ – Laura soltó una pequeña risita a la pelinegra cuya cara se veía más demacrada de lo normal. Eso pasaba siempre que Carmilla dejaba de tomar sangre por demasiado tiempo.

_Sabes que soy un desastre sin ti_ – Dijo Carmilla poniendo el dorso de la mano de su esposa en su mejilla a forma de cariño y volvió a darle otro beso. Laura podía sentir la adoración de su esposa como si la transpirara por todos los poros de su ser.

_Lo eres. Por eso no te voy a dejar nunca_ – Las palabras de la trigueña comenzaron como una burla que irónicamente se convirtió en una seria afirmación.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

Laura le respondió con una sonrisa. La misma que a Carmilla le hacía perder la noción del tiempo por completo. Le debilitaba las rodillas y hacía temblar el mundo debajo de sus pies. Nada ni nadie existía para la vampiro cuando se encontraba con esa sonrisa frente a ella. No había nada más que Laura sonriéndole.

Carmilla se quedó acariciando el cabello de Laura tanto como pudo, enganchando su mirada en la de su esposa hasta que ésta volvió a dormirse producto de los calmantes administrados y todo el cansancio acumulado. Carmilla se aproximó un poco más para plantar sus labios en la frente de Laura y darle un tierno beso.

Iba a ser otra larga noche para Carmilla, con la gran diferencia de que su esposa se encontraba fuera de peligro por ahora.

El silencio en la habitación hizo que su mente regresara a todos esos cuestionamientos sin contestación; pero había uno que sobresalía entre todos ellos.

_¿Podría Mattie estar involucrada en el estado de Laura?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo mi Tumblr: mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier duda, comentario o simplemente para platicar :)


	14. I won’t let go of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sigue en el hospital. Carmilla intenta saber si su hermana tiene algo que ver con la transformación de su esposa. LaFontaine sospecha de la enfermedad de Laura. Mattie sigue cuidando a su sobrina. 
> 
> ¿Podrá Carmilla saber quién está detrás de todo esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que siguen por aquí. 
> 
> He decidido que voy a actualizar esta historia todos los Domingos =) porque últimamente he tenido algunos inconvenientes para poder escribir y prefiero hacer una entrega completa de un solo capítulo por semana pero bien hecho.
> 
> También les recuerdo que tengo otro Fic que está empezando, lo pueden ver aquí [One Fine Life](/works/4937536/chapters/11330653) que se actualizará cada viernes. 
> 
> No tengo palabras para todo su apoyo y comentarios :)

Carmilla sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se había quedado dormida con su cabeza sobre la cama y sus manos abrazando la mano de su esposa. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para dirigir su mirada a la persona que se había acercado a ella. Era la enfermera que la había guiado hasta aquella habitación.

_Debe abandonar la habitación, su esposa ahora duerme y es mejor que usted vaya a descansar un poco._

_No, estoy bien. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?_

_Lo siento, pero la paciente debe descansar y aún estamos monitoreándola. Puede regresar por la mañana y verla cuando despierte._

Carmilla asintió lentamente, regresó su mirada a su esposa que descansaba pacíficamente, le dio un último aprentón a su mano y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente mientras susurraba un “te amo” antes de salir del cuarto.  

_¿Cómo está?_ – Dijo Danny apenas con un hilo de voz.

_Tranquila, creo. Acaba de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida_.

_Aun así pensabas dejarla... -_  Danny no había hablado al respecto después de la charla que habían sostenido afuera del hospital pero no pudo evitar soltar el comentario de manera tóxica.

Carmilla levantó su mirada a Lawrence, no había procesado lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja pero sabía que ésta no se iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de aquél estúpido comentario que se había escapado de sus labios.

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo está la pequeña L?_

La voz de LaFontaine interrumpió el duelo de miradas entre las mujeres, nuevamente parecía que la rivalidad entre ellas salía a flote. Carmilla se maldijo a sí misma porque su impulsividad por defender a su hermana de las acusaciones de Xena, había terminado con el error de revelar algo que nunca había querido comentar, mucho menos a la persona que más aborrecía en el mundo.

LaFontaine miraba concentrada el camino a casa de la vampiro, había una inherente tensión en el aire entre Carmilla y ella. La pelinegra estaba más allá del enojo, furiosa, pues había puesto resistencia a separarse de Laura y la científica había dejado que Lawrence se quedara en el hospital arrastrado a Carmilla a su vehículo. ¿Y qué más terrorífico que tener en tu auto a una iracunda vampiro?

_Bien ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Carmilla miraba afuera del auto, había decidido que lo mejor era no mirar a LaFontaine porque no sabía si iba a ser posible de reprimir sus ganas de asesinarla por apartarla de su esposa. No respondió ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

_Carmilla puedes ignorarme por sacarte del hospital y llevarte a casa. Puedes estar todo lo enojada que quieras por eso. Lo que no puedes es ignorar es el hecho de que tienes que decirme qué demonios está pasando con Laura para que podamos ayudarla mejor._

_Ya escuchaste a los doctores, ellos no saben aún que…_

_¡Déjate de idioteces! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Laura no está en ese hospital por una enfermedad humana. ¡Así que suéltalo vampira inútil! ¿Qué tiene Laura? ¿Qué pasó en Praga?_

_¿Cómo…?_ – Carmilla miraba desconcertada a LaFontaine ¿Cómo podía esta mujer saber que Praga había sido parte de toda aquella historia?

_¡Carajo Carmilla! Laura renuncia a su puesto inmediatamente después de que regresa de Praga sin ninguna otra razón que para “estar contigo”, aun cuando tiene pocos meses de haber recibido el mejor premio de la nación por su labor, lo que garantizaba que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo para avanzar aún más; luego comienza a trabajar desde casa y no sale en todo el día de su hogar, imitando tus hábitos de sueño y no creo que lo hiciera muy bien a juzgar por las ojeras que traía desde hace semanas o lo cansada y pálida que lucía._

Carmilla miraba sorprendida a la científica. En primer lugar, porque en todo el tiempo que se conocían ella nunca la había visto maldecir con palabras de verdad, siempre escondía o cambiaba las “malas palabras”; y en segundo lugar, volvió a maldecirse así misma una vez más en el día, todo lo que decía la científica tenía demasiado sentido, estaba pasando frente a ella y ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar su tiempo juntas, veía tan feliz a su esposa en su tiempo en familia que no se había detenido a distinguir todos los síntomas que LaFontaine le estaba haciendo ver.

_Ahora ¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que sacar las estacas que traigo en el asiento trasero?_ – Bromeó la pelirroja tratando de bajar la intensidad de la plática. Algo que Carmilla siempre agradecía, aunque nunca lo pudiera aceptar en voz alta.

_LaFontaine, Laura intentó convertirse en vampiro._

_Ok, creo que eso ya lo sabíamos, me refiero a la enfermedad de Laura._

Carmilla le dio una mirada completamente confundida a la pelirroja ¿Lo sabíamos? Se suponía que la única persona externa consiente de aquello era Danny Lawrence ¿Era Carmilla la única que no era consciente de la situación de su esposa?

_¿No lo sabías? Ok, para tener trescientos años y miles de experiencias, creo que hay demasiado sarcasmo y menos lógica de la que debiera existir en ese cerebrito tuyo._

_Xena, me lo dijo hoy_ – Dijo Carmilla seguido de un largo suspiro para después comenzar a relatarle toda la información que Lawrence le había hecho saber hacía unas horas atrás.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el vehículo después de la historia relatada. Silencio que LaFontaine rompió en cuanto llegaron a casa de las Hollstein.

_Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Danny tiene razón –_ Carmilla bramó ante la aseveración de LaFontaine – _Detente. Danny tiene razón en que debemos sacarla del hospital, ellos están buscando respuestas limitadas por su conocimiento de las enfermedades humanas solamente, no pueden ver más allá, una enfermedad de vampiros ni siquiera es una opción dentro de sus alternativas y Laura necesita otro tipo de atención._

_Da… Lawrence piensa que el Dr. Kirsch puede encargarse de Laura, con tu ayuda y guía claro está. Dice que ella puede convencerlo de aceptar._

_Danny puede convencer a Kirsch de tirarse de un precipicio sin pensarlo dos veces._

La vampiro entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender el argumento de la bióloga.

_¡Ay, por favor! Ahora tampoco puedes ver que Kirsch se muere por Danny desde hace años. Es tan obvio que tan siquiera con verlo hoy volverse un adolescente nervioso cuando le habló a Danny cualquiera pudo darse cuenta. Aparentemente cualquiera, menos Carmilla Karnstein._

_La vida amorosa de Xena no es mi problema, mientras no quiera ponerle las manos encima a mi esposa._

_Increíble. Siete años juntas, un matrimonio y una hija después; y la vampiro aún tiene celos de Danielle Lawrence._

_¡Cállate, cerebrito! –_ A pesar de la situación, Carmilla pudo sentir una breve sonrisa en su cara que no pudo detener, realmente reconocía que la cerebrito le ayudara a aliviar la tensión en esos momentos tan difíciles haciendo bromas de ellas.

_Debo entrar a ver a Lili y tomaré un baño. ¿Quieres pasar y esperarme?_

_¿Y dejar que la hija de Drácula me mire como si quisiera sacar una pajilla y sorber toda mi inteligencia a través de mi sangre? Paso. Gracias –_ LaFontaine detuvo su hablar ante la exaltación en la mirada de la vampiro – _Además, debo regresar al hospital, tu nueva BFF Danny Lawrence necesita un descanso también y no quiero que Laura se quede sola. Y también me servirá hablar de una vez con Kirsch, seguro puedo adelantar algo con él para cuando llegues saber qué podríamos hacer al respecto._

Carmilla asintió a LaFontaine, entendía muy bien por qué no quería ver a su hermana; afortunadamente eso también le daría tiempo para hablar con Mattie sobre el Castillo Karnstein y la visita de Laura a él.

LaFontaine comenzaba a arrancar cuando Carmilla regresó a la ventana del copiloto y se asomó por ella haciendo que la bióloga detuviera la marcha.

_LaFontaine. Gracias._

_¡Wow! Ese viaje en el tiempo sí que te sacudió el cerebro_ – La pelirroja sonrió divertidamente mientras veía a Carmilla fruncir el ceño en señal de reproche – _Está bien, Laura es como una hermana para mí, lo sabes. Haré hasta lo imposible por sacarla adelante._

_¡Awww! Cerebrito los brownies de BigRed te han llenado el corazón de demasiada azúcar_ – Carmilla se mofó en venganza al sarcástico comentario de LaFontaine.

La bióloga agitó la cabeza y comenzó a reír mientras continuaba la marcha del vehículo.

Carmilla abrió la puerta lentamente. Aunque LaFontaine le había aligerado un poco las cosas con su humor, ahora volvían todos los cuestionamientos a su mente. ¿Cómo iniciaría una conversación con su hermana sin que sonara lo demasiado interesada en querer quedarse con Laura en esa vida? ¿Quería quedarse?

Carmilla entró pausadamente al interior de la casa y un impetuoso torbellino de felicidad la atacó abrazándose alrededor de sus piernas.

_¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está? Carmy, tía Mattie y yo estamos jugando a los vampiros, ella es un vampiro y nos persigue para comernos pero Carmy me salvó saltando encima de ella porque ¿Verdad que Carmy es más fuerte que todos los vampiros del mundo?_

Carmilla cargó a su hija dándole el abrazo más fuerte que podía recordar haberle dado. Buscaba a Mattie por todos lados hasta que la vio aparecer corriendo por detrás de las paredes de la cocina.

_¡Lili, ya te dije que no se vale esconderse en los closets de arriba! –_ Gritó Mattie riendo, deteniendo su andar en cuanto vio a su hermana que mantenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_¡Buenas noches, Matska Belmonde! –_ Dijo Carmilla intentando no reírse mientras negaba burlonamente con la cabeza _– ¿Pero qué diría Elizabeth Bathory si te viera?  ¡Qué vergüenza! Jugando con una “humanita” y divirtiéndote con ella._

Matska se recompuso y miro a Carmilla divertida.

_¡Ella también jugaba con humanos! Aunque, bueno, bien sabemos qué clase de juegos –_ Contestó Mattie con una sonrisa.

_¿Por qué no estás dormida pequeño monstruo?_  - Preguntó Carmilla a su hija que aún sostenía entre sus brazos.

_¡No tengo sueño! Mi tía Mattie es realmente divertida, comimos todo el cereal y me dio dulces y chocolates. Jugamos a ver quién comía más brownies de Perry ¡Le gané! Me comí cuatro enooormes. Ella sólo pudo comer dos. Luego comimos más dulces_

Carmilla no podía creer lo parecida que se le hacía Lili a Laura en ese momento. No solamente por su similitud física, sino porque no dejaba de hablar con un entusiasmo desbordado.

_Mattie ¿Lo único que le has dado de comer a mi hija son dulces? –_ Preguntó incrédula la pelinegra a su hermana.

La vampiro mayor era ahora la que se divertía al ver la seriedad con la que su hermana se estaba tomando su papel de madre. ¿Carmilla regañándola por haber consentido de más a su hija? No, definitivamente eso era algo que no iba a dejar que se le olvidara por todos los siglos de vida que le restaban.

_¿No se supone que eso comen estas cosas? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darle A negativo?_ – Contestó la vampiro mayor entre hablando en serio, realmente nunca había tenido que lidiar con niños; e intentando jugar con la sensatez que estaba mostrando su hermana.

_¿No le has dado comida de verdad? Vamos, Cupcake; es hora de dormir._

Carmilla miró prudentemente a su hija que jugaba con Carmy entre sus brazos.

_Así me dice mami. ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue enferma? ¿Puedo irla a ver? ¡La extraño demasiado! Quiero abrazarla y jugar con ella. ¿Puede venir tía Mattie para jugar las cuatro juntas? Sería divertidísimo._

_Ella está descansando ahora y tú también debes hacerlo. Vamos a la cama._

Después de unos largos y extenuantes minutos, Carmilla logró que Lili se durmiera por fin. No sin antes prometerle que vería a su mami al día siguiente y que Mattie no estaría en problemas por haberla dejado comer tantos dulces. La niña le había confesado a Carmilla que fue ella la que convenció a su tía de que los brownies estaban catalogados como comida para niños y Mattie aunque nada convencida había caído en su engaño cuando Lili puso su más tierna mirada como solía hacerlo Laura con Carmilla.

_Así que de Matska Belmonde, verdugo profesional, ahora eres la tierna Tía Mattie –_ Dijo Carmilla en cuanto llegó al patio trasero de su casa, dónde se encontraba su hermana ya lista con una gran jarra de O negativo y dos copas.

_Calla, sabes que esto sólo lo estoy haciendo por ti. Sinceramente, creo que no pudiste correr con mejor suerte que coincidir conmigo como hermana –_ Refutó Mattie mientras servía el par de copas y le ofrecía una de ellas a su hermanita.

_¡Eso no lo puedo negar! Gracias, Mattie –_ Dijo la pelinegra con una franca sonrisa en el rostro y tomando la copa ofrecida.

_¿Cómo está tu esposa?_

_Descansa, sigue en el hospital pero creo que va a mejorar. Mattie tengo que hablar contigo respecto a eso._

_Espera, ya sé lo que dirás._

Carmilla miró a su hermana con los ojos abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. Si Mattie sabía que Carmilla quería hablar era respecto a la enfermedad de Laura. Entonces era posible que estuviera involucrada como Danny había implicado. Mattie Continuó.

_Me vas a decir que ahora no quieres dejar a Laura, ni a tu hija. Que quieres quedarte aquí a jugar a la casita con ese par. Que olvidemos todo lo que respecta al vórtice y tu salto en el tiempo._

Carmilla respiró profundo y ese aire que ingresó le devolvió un poco de paz a su cuerpo. Al menos parecía que Mattie no sabía de la realidad de la enfermedad de Laura. Parecía. Podría equivocarse.

_En realidad… Aún no he decidido eso. Mattie, Laura intentó convertirse en vampiro y en la transición algo salió mal. Todavía no sabemos exactamente qué pasó, pero lo importante aquí es que alguien en Praga se lo propuso como una forma de estar conmigo y lo aún más  relevante es que esa noche en que Laura colapsó estaba en el Castillo Karnstein._

_Carmilla, bien sabes que ese Castillo está deshabitado. Yo…_

_Mattie, confío en ti._ ¿Lo hacía? _Sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto pero… si ni tú, ni yo… ni siquiera pienso en Will como posibilidad; si ninguno de nosotros estuvo ahí… Mattie eso sólo deja a una persona lo suficientemente capaz de hacer algo así y sobretodo, con la posibilidad de pisar nuestro territorio._

Mattie respiró profundamente. Su hermana tenía razón, sólo había una persona indicada que podría haber estado en el Castillo  y tan interesada en la relación entre Carmilla y Laura como hacer una propuesta tan desquiciada como esa.

_Mircalla. Si Maman tuvo algo que ver con esto, no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer al respecto._

El mundo le cayó en los hombros a Carmilla. Se había estado preguntando todo ese tiempo, desde que supo lo de la visita de Laura al Castillo, si su madre en realidad había tenido algo que ver. No quería creerlo. No porque pensara que su madre era una buena o inocente persona. Más bien, no quería aceptarlo porque en cuanto sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, sabía que el poder de su madre era tanto que posiblemente las posibilidades de que Laura sobreviviera serían las mínimas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que me pueden encontrar en Tumblr como mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier pregunta o simplemente platicar :)


	15. Got you shackled in my embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla necesita respuestas y Laura relata su historia.
> 
> ¿Podrán encontrar la manera de contrarrestar la enfermedad de Laura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las gracias respectivas por seguir leyendo :)   
> Lo siento por la angustia.  
> Si necesitan algo más alegre les recuerdo que tengo otro Fic que está empezando, lo pueden ver aquí [One Fine Life](/works/4937536/chapters/11330653) y se actualiza cada viernes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

_¡Hey!_

_¡Hey!_

Carmilla ingresó al cuarto de su casa ahora acondicionado para mantener el cuidado de Laura bajo la vigilancia de LaFontaine y Kirsch. 

La científica había intentado todo para ayudar a su mejor amiga pero nada había resultado para contrarrestar los efectos de la transformación. Ni siquiera el intentar terminarla. No tenían la suficiente información para saber el método que habían utilizado. Muchas veces la pelirroja había sospechado que aquello se trataba más bien de una maldición.

El Dr. Kirsch había decidido renunciar a su trabajo en el hospital para ayudar a la trigueña. Pasaba todo el día con LaFontaine intentando encontrar alguna pista que les sirviera para remediar la enfermedad de la periodista. Danny se lo había pedido y él aceptó sin reparo. Habría hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para alejar el sentimiento de tristeza de la pelirroja y ayudar a su amiga. A quién también estimaba desde el momento en que recurrieron a él para su embarazo.

_¿Cómo te sientes? –_ Preguntó la pelinegra intentando ocultar la cara de preocupación a su esposa. No quería que Laura perdiera esperanzas si la notaba intranquila por su salud.

_Bien –_ Laura de igual forma quería olvidar lo mal que se sentía, no sólo de manera física. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba despierta repasaba la historia con sus amigos en busca de algún dato que les ayudara a encontrar la solución. Lo único que podía recordar en su segundo encuentro era una voz a lo lejos que le repetía constantemente que podría estar con Carmilla para siempre, seguida de una punzada en el pecho para después sentirse devorada por una negra niebla.

_Creampuff ¿Sabes que no me tienes que mentir?_ – Carmilla se acercó a la cama de su esposa y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

_No lo hago, estar en casa con Lili y contigo me hace sentir mejor_ – Dijo Laura llevando su mano libre al rostro de su esposa para acariciar sus mejillas mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y la pelinegra tuvo que morder su lengua mientras tragaba un doloroso trago de saliva para no dejar que sus sentimientos salieran de ella.

Eso era algo en lo que Carmilla era experta, al menos lo era hasta antes de conocer a Laura. Podría guardar todo dentro de ella engañando a cualquiera menos frente a la trigueña.

_Estoy contigo, creampuff. Estoy aquí –_ La vampiro dio otro trago amargo mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposa, quería hacerle entender sin palabras que no se iba a separar de su lado, que no la iba a dejar sola, que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrar la solución. Que haría hasta lo imposible por solucionar su situación.

Un sentimiento de culpa había golpeado a Carmilla desde que supo la verdad de la enfermedad de Laura y no la había abandonado desde entonces. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Se sentía feliz de tener a Lili y a Laura a su lado. Se sentía triste por haber siquiera imaginado usar el vórtice y querer abandonar a su familia. Se sentía enojada con su Madre porque parecía la responsable más obvia. Se sentía culpable por haber involucrado  Laura en su mundo y éstas eran las consecuencias. Se sentía indefensa al ver la vida de su esposa esfumarse como si fuera agua entre sus dedos.

_Carm, amor, ¿Qué pasa? –_ Preguntó Laura al notar todo ese revoltijo de emociones en su esposa.

Laura sabía que tanto Carmilla como sus amigos querían animarla más de lo que muchas veces podían. Sus intentos por hacerla sentir que estaba mejorando en realidad le indicaban todo lo contrario y ella en su interior lo sabía. No los contradecía porque entendía que era algo que ellos también necesitaban creer para poder continuar. Pero Carmilla, Carmilla era diferente, aunque intentaba ocultar su angustia la pelinegra siempre había sido tan transparente como el cristal para su esposa. Laura siempre había podido leer a través de su mirada, quizás era porque Carmilla nunca antes había dejado que nadie la mirara a los ojos tan profundamente como Laura lo hacía. Quizás simplemente, Laura tenía ese poder.

_Nada, es solamente cansancio_ – Dijo la pelinegra intentando apartar su mirada de la de su esposa. Carmilla conocía muy bien esa magia que tenía la trigueña de leerla por completo.

_No lo es, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas. Aunque no sepa exactamente qué es lo que está pasando, sé que algo te preocupa. Lo sé cuando haces estas pausas para pensar y poner todo en orden dentro de tu cabeza, lo sé cuándo miras a la nada intentando encontrar hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo sé cuándo intentas retirar tu mirada de la mía. Lo sé cuándo no lo logras y puedo ver en tus ojos que algo ronda por tu mente. –_ Laura  había apartado su mano de entre de las de Carmilla y la había llevado al otro lado del rostro de su esposa tomándolo entre ellas para acercar sus frentes sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la pelinegra – _¿Sabes que puedes decirme todo?_

Laura atrajo el rostro de su esposa hacía ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios y Carmilla cedió cuando sintió ya no tener más fuerzas en su cuerpo para sostenerse.

_Laura ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –_ Carmilla musitó entre el beso con apenas el hilo de voz que su seca garganta le dejó salir, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

_Carm…-_ La voz de la trigueña se quebró inmediatamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba detener mordiendo su labio inferior.

La pelinegra se alejó de su esposa. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos espacio. Necesitaba aclarar su mente para reprimir de nuevo todo ese conjunto de sentimientos. Uno de entre todos ellos sobresalía ahora. Ira.

_Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste. Necesito saber si fue mi culpa, porque siento que todo esto es mi culpa. Necesito saber qué te hizo aceptar la oferta. Necesito entender por qué. Necesito saber qué te orilló a hacer esto –_ Dijo la pelinegra explotando en un arranque de furia mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

_Carm, esto no es tu culpa -_  Laura continuaba intentando tener la fuerza suficiente para no llorar nuevamente, para mantener la entereza frente a su esposa a la que tanto le urgía en ese momento.

_¡Dime por qué, Laura! –_ Carmilla estalló en un grito.

Laura recompuso su postura en la cama para recargar su espalda en la cabecera mientras hacía un espacio en el lecho. Le dio un seña a Carmilla para que se acercara a ella y se recostara a su lado.

Carmilla se sentía devastada. Caminó hacia su esposa y descansó todo su cuerpo en la cama junto a ella. Laura la abrazó mientras la pelinegra hizo una curva apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa.

_¿Recuerdas nuestra noche en Praga? –_ Comenzó a decir Laura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposa.

Carmilla solamente asintió modestamente. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si había sido el lugar en el que había sido tan feliz y al mismo tiempo le estaba causando tanto dolor?

_Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, habías regresado a mí. Mi Carmilla había regresado después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos. Te comportaste como no habías sido conmigo en mucho tiempo, desde las peleas por Danny tú no eras la misma. Esa noche cuando hicimos el amor me volviste a ver de la misma manera en que me miraste la primera vez que me entregué a ti y supe que no quería perder eso nunca más. No estaba dispuesta a volver a casa a la misma rutina de discusiones diarias. Cuando me mostraste la ciudad tomada de tu mano entendí que en todos estos años juntas jamás me habías revelado nada de ti. Cuando hablaste de Mattie y el castillo en Praga me ilusionó saber que me estabas dejando traspasar esa barrera entre tu pasado y nuestro presente. Cuando me llevaste al bar, entendí que me estabas permitiendo entrar en tu mundo, uno que nunca antes habías consentido que observara y me sentí feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentí triste._

Carmilla había recorrido mentalmente todas las imágenes que su esposa le mostraba mediante sus palabras. Recordó la noche en que hicieron el amor en Praga, había sido la primera vez que había recorrido el cuerpo de Laura desde que había despertado del salto en el tiempo y estaba segura de que ella tampoco quería perder eso. Pero las palabras de la trigueña le estaban confirmando su pesar, era su culpa. Ella la llevó ahí, ella le dejó conocer más de lo que nunca antes le había confiado. Su descuido le hizo a Laura introducirse en un universo que no era el suyo.

Laura continuó al sentir que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensaba bajo el abrigo de su abrazo.

_Me sentí triste porque sentí miedo. Miedo de perderte. Cuando estuvimos en el bar te veías tan feliz en tu mundo, como si no lo hubieras dejado nunca y una parte de mí sintió culpa por haberte alejado de él. De Mattie, de Will, de tu madre._

La mano que Carmilla tenía entrelazada con la de Laura se aferró fuertemente a ésta al nombrar a su madre. Laura comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con su pulgar haciendo círculos para calmarla mientras su otra mano acariciaba su cabello. Carmilla sintió su cuerpo relajarse paulatinamente.

_Sentí que lo habías dejado todo por estar conmigo, habías adaptado tu vida para acoplarla a mi mundo y yo nunca había cedido en nada para estar en el tuyo. Habías hecho tantos sacrificios por estar conmigo y yo no había hecho nada más que mirar como los hacías y pedirte que hicieras más de lo que querías. Sé que amas a Lili. Lo sé. Pero también sé que la única razón por la que aceptaste tenerla fue por mí y no era justo._

Laura hizo una pausa porque unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, las limpió y aclaró su garganta para proseguir.

_Parecía como si alguien hubiera podido leer mi mente porque cuando te levantaste a la barra para buscar más tragos una mujer se acercó a mí._

El pecho de Carmilla se estrechó. ¿Sería su madre? Sabía la respuesta.

_No pude ver su rostro por completo pero me dijo que si estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por tener una eternidad contigo la buscara la mañana siguiente en el Palacio de Praga, sola. Al principio pensé en que era una tontería, pensé en no ir. No conocía a la mujer y no sabía lo que pretendía, pero te miré y mis dudas se esfumaron. Recordé lo que se siente perder a alguien; mi madre, mi padre y no estaba dispuesta a perderte a ti también._

Carmilla levantó su mirada a Laura y le dio un beso en cada mejilla borrando las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

_Sabía que si te mencionaba algo al respecto no me habrías dejado ir, por eso en cuanto te quedaste dormida en el cuarto llamé a Danny. Sé que en tu interior sabes que Danny a pesar de todo me ha apoyado como amiga. Que esos celos tontos son sólo tu manera de reaccionar ante sus provocaciones. Porque Carm, yo sólo te amo a ti._

Carmilla recompuso su postura para mirar de frente a Laura y asentir. Sabía que su esposa tenía razón, a pesar de todo, Lawrence siempre había apoyado a Laura. Estuvo a su lado cuando la necesitó. Había sido honesta respecto a la enfermedad de Laura, había buscado a la vampiro en cuanto la trigueña colapsó. Se había quedado a su lado en todos los días en el hospital. Incluso, había intentado seguir algún rastro que ayudara a LaFontaine y a Kirsch en su recuperación.

_Danny intentó convencerme de no ir. Intentó decirte muchas veces. Siempre que hablábamos me pedía que fuera honesta contigo, que te dijera la verdad respecto a esto. Yo creía que todo saldría bien, sólo esperaba que la transformación se completara para decírtelo._

Laura continuó sin retirar su mirada de su esposa.

_En el Palacio un hombre se acercó a mí y me pidió que lo acompañara. Me llevó a una oficina dónde la mujer me esperaba, nunca dejó las sombras de la habitación, era entendible por qué. Era un vampiro. La mujer me habló del mayor de mis temores. Mi propia mortalidad._

Carmilla miró sorprendida a Laura. Nunca se había imaginado que su esposa temiera a la muerte. Sabía que tenía un problema con la pérdida de sus seres queridos, pero la propia era lo que más le inquietaba.

_En verdad parecía que podía descifrarme. Me habló de la muerte de mi madre, del sufrimiento de mi padre, de la posibilidad de no estar presente para Lili; de que al morir yo, no podría estar más contigo, ni con ella. Habló de mi incapacidad humana para sobrevivir y el miedo me invadió nuevamente._

Carmilla miraba a su esposa de manera compasiva. Acababa de entender que así como ella guardaba su mundo al resguardo de Laura, la trigueña guardaba sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

_Pero había una esperanza. La mujer dijo que yo podía solucionar eso, que ella podía ayudarme para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntas por toda la eternidad. Que si no quería perderte, la única solución era convertirme en vampiro, como tú._

La pelinegra apretó la mano de su esposa y se acomodó en la cama nuevamente. Ahora era ella la que tenía entre sus brazos a Laura.

Seguía sintiendo ira en su cuerpo, ahora dirigida directamente a su madre. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a buscar a Laura? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a proponerle algo tan estúpido como eso? La vida de vampiro no era una opción, no lo era porque no era vivir una vida verdad.

Carmilla toda su existencia había intentado alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, por eso no se relacionaba con nadie, por eso no quería tener un vínculo, por eso se había encerrado tanto años en sí misma sin dejar pasar a ninguna mujer y justo se había enamorado de una humano. Era su culpa. Era su culpa por dejar pasar a Laura. Se había rendido ante el amor de Laura tan ciegamente que no había pensado en la posibilidad de su mortalidad.

_No quiero que te culpes más –_ Dijo Laura entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. Era como si la trigueña pudiera leer los pensamientos de su esposa – _No quiero que te culpes porque esto no es tu culpa. Fue mi decisión, una decisión equivocada pero fue mía. Deja de sentirte responsable por mis miedos._

Laura se levantó de entre sus brazos y tomó el rostro de Carmilla entre sus manos para hacerla verle a los ojos directamente.

_Carm, mi error fue confiar en alguien que pensé quería ayudarme, ese fue mi error, no el querer estar contigo. De eso nunca podría arrepentirme. Los años que he pasado a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Si no te hubiera conocido, nunca habría tenido a Lili y sin ti y sin ella, yo jamás habría conocido la verdadera felicidad._

Laura atrajo nuevamente a Carmilla para besarla en los labios; esta vez el beso fue más intenso, aún con un aire de ternura. Intentaba hacerle sentir a su esposa la honestidad de sus palabras. Laura le estaba entregando todo su ser a Carmilla.

La misma Laura rompió el beso. Continuaba sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la pelinegra.

_Carm, si yo no sobrevivo a esto…_

_Laura, no…_

_Carmilla mírame –_ Dijo la trigueña en tono demandante – _Si yo no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida. Que no hay momento en que no agradezca el haber conocido. Que Lili y tú son lo más importante, lo que llenó mi vida de felicidad, una felicidad que desde que perdí a mi madre, no había creído que pudiera existir._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el rostro de la vampiro. Quería y no quería escuchar las palabras de Laura, porque a pesar de ser de amor, le dolían como si le estuvieran atravesando el corazón.

_Carm, amor, necesito que me prometas algo._

Carmilla asintió. No tenía la fuerza suficiente en su garganta para decir palabra alguna y aunque así fuera, no sabía qué debía decir.

_Si estos son mis últimos días con ustedes. Quiero que me prometas que los pasaremos felices. No quiero irme triste. No quiero irme sabiendo que sigues culpándote. No quiero irme pensando que Lili y tú sufrieron por mi culpa. No quiero que Lili pase lo que yo pasé. Ella ahora dependerá de ti._

_Laura…_

_Quiero que nuestros últimos días juntas los puedan recordar con el menos dolor posible. Porque si así lo hacen, les será más fácil superarlo. Sé que cuidarás bien de Lili. Lo sé. Ahora se tienen la una a la otra. Yo lo necesito, amor, por favor._

Laura reventó en llanto tras sus últimas palabras. Carmilla acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras la otra peinaba su cabello.

_Lo prometo, Laura –_ Dijo la pelinegra con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Carmilla y Laura se quedaron abrazadas por lo que para la vampiro fueron minutos de incesante agonía. Repasaba en su mente toda la conversación con su esposa mientras otras preguntas nacían en ella. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera encontrar a su madre? Y si lo hiciera ¿De qué serviría?

La pelinegra sabía de antemano que todo este plan era sólo para alejarla de Laura. Su madre no accedería nunca a revertir lo que estaba pasando. Su única opción era el vórtice, pero al hacerlo, perdería a Lili.

Carmilla sintió aún más odio por su madre. Esto era lo peor que le había hecho en la vida. La vampiro hubiera preferido millones de veces volver a estar en aquél ataúd enterrada por mil años que estar viviendo la realidad de su presente.

Laura se quedó dormida. La debilidad de su estado y toda la plática con Carmilla habían dejado exhausta a la trigueña. Carmilla la acomodó en la cama para dejarla descansar y abandonó la habitación.

Carmilla se preguntaba si podría decirle a Laura la verdad. ¿Pero a qué verdad se refería? Hablar sobre sus sospechas de que su madre había sido la culpable de todo esto. O su viaje en el tiempo y todo lo que había vivido durante este casi año. ¿Podría Laura soportar el hecho de que no recordara nada de sus años juntas? La peliegra estaba casi segura de que eso sólo ocasionaría que Laura dudara sobre su capacidad para cuidar y amar a Lili y la vampiro no estaba dispuesta a causarle más daño a su esposa.

Y Carmilla entonces se dio cuenta de algo. En todo el tiempo juntas lo había sentido. Sentía cómo su pecho se aceleraba cuando la veía, cuando se acercaba a ella, cuando la besaba, cuando le hacía el amor. Sentía cómo le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando Laura la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sentía cómo temblaban sus manos al acariciarla porque todo en Laura era tan delicado que temía que se fuera a quebrar entre sus manos. Sentía cómo su cabeza daba vueltas cuando la trigueña la besaba con pasión como si su vida dependiera totalmente de eso. Carmilla lo sabía, lo sabía desde que había escuchado su voz por primera vez llamarla cariñosamente, Carm. Lo sabía, desde que la había visto bailar en la cocina de la casa. Lo sabía desde que había visto en sus ojos toda la devoción que Laura le tenía. Lo sabía y esta vez estaba segura más allá de las palabras. Amaba a Laura.

Cuando Carmilla salió de la habitación encontró a Mattie sentada en la sala.

_¿Dónde están todos? –_ Preguntó Carmilla agotada, sentándose en el sofá junto a su hermana.

_Las rojitas fueron a pasear con Lili. La amazona dijo que necesitaba regresar a su trabajo y que volvería más tarde. El doctorcito necesitaba dormir. Aunque más bien sospecho, que ninguno de ellos quería convivir conmigo_ – Dijo Mattie tan orgullosa como puede sentirse Matska Belmonde de asustar a unos tontos humanos.

_Mattie, necesito tu ayuda ahora más que nunca. Necesito encontrar a Madre. Necesito respuestas. Necesito salvar a Laura._

_Mircalla, creo que podemos encontrar a Maman. Con un poco de ayuda –_ Dijo Mattie desde su asiento, nunca perdiendo el estilo, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana menor. 

Carmilla dirigió su mirada hacía dónde se orientaba la de su hermana mayor.

_Hola, gatita  –_ Dijo un hombre demacrado y con cansancio en el rostro.

¡Will!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escríbanme en Tumblr a mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier pregunta o simplemente platicar :)


	16. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will está de regreso ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?  
> Mattie se confiesa con su hermana ¿Qué nuevas noticias le traerá a su hermana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Ya sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo, lo siento por eso. Estaba redondeando bien la idea y dándole los últimos detalles. Estamos al final de este Fic y espero que lo sigan disfrutando.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, kudos, apoyo y por ser tan pacientes con la larga espera.
> 
> **** Este capítulo cuenta con flashbacks marcados, espero que se entiendan ****

Carmilla despertó por doceava vez en el lapso destinado a dormir y como las once primeras veces el girar hacia el lado vacío de su cama en busca de alguien en particular y encontrarse sólo con ausencia le oprimió el pecho de manera contundente.

Su cuerpo sabía que tenía que descansar y se apagaba momentáneamente dejándola descansar por unos minutos hasta que su misma mente en alerta le recordaba lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas atrás y la incitaba a recobrar conciencia de manera abrupta.

La pelinegra se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo y nuevamente cumplió con la rutina que había forjado desde que el insomnio se había hecho una constante en su vida. Fue al baño para mojar su cara y poder despertar lo más que podía, sabía que debía hacer lo contrario y tratar de descansar pero no podía hacerlo. No después de todo lo que había pasado. De cualquier manera, aunque hubiera un poco de voluntad en ella por dormir, su actividad mental llena de recuerdos dolorosos no la dejaba hacerlo.

 

**************************************************

_“¡Will!”_

_Carmilla caminó hacia el hombre y lo abrazó, nunca imaginó sentirse tan feliz de ver a aquél individuo frente a ella._

_“Wow, veo que me has extrañado, gatita”_

_“Cállate, idiota” – Dijo la pelinegra soltando a Will de repente al verse sorprendida por su reacción ante el encuentro y luego le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro a manera de juego  – “Mejor dime ¿Dónde te habías metido?”_

_Will reaccionó de manera dolorosa ante la pregunta de Carmilla. Se notaba que no era algo que quería recordar del todo. Mattie intervino por él._

_“Mircalla, yo puedo darte los detalles de eso; por ahora lo importante es poder reunir toda la información que podamos para ubicar a Maman. Por lo pronto Will necesita descansar y recuperar fuerzas para lo que viene. Que como puedes imaginarte no será un tierno encuentro familiar. ¿Will puede quedarse aquí? No confío en que en mis ausencias se quede solo en el Castillo Karnstein. No sin saber exactamente dónde se localiza Madre”_

_El tono de Mattie se apreciaba rebosante de nerviosismo y eso inquietaba a Carmilla. Mattie era una persona que no era fácil de impresionar; mucho menos de que algo le diera miedo. Ni siquiera Madre, aunque era cierto que trataba de seguir sus órdenes lo más que podía, Maman no había salido librada de algunas ocasiones en las que colmaba la paciencia de Mattie y había sido víctima de su rabia. En realidad Carmilla nunca había entendido cómo Madre había podido salir librada de esos encuentros. Si hubiesen sido peleas de box, seguro las apuestas en Las Vegas hubieran favorecido a su hermana mayor._

_Pero ahora Mattie no lucía con esa misma fiereza en su mirada, al contrario, lucía cansada; pero lo más alarmante era que Mattie se notaba angustiada. Matska Belmonde tenía miedo._

_“Claro, Will. No tenemos otro cuarto libre porque el de huéspedes constantemente está lleno, entre el Dr. Gumby, Xena, LaFonbrain y Betty Crocker ese cuarto se utiliza a turnos para su descanso. Sin embargo, puedes acampar en mi estudio. No será muy cómodo pero es lo que te podemos ofrecer por el momento” – Carmilla se encontró hablando tan rápido como su esposa lo hacía y una leve sonrisa se le escapó momentáneamente. Tratando de ocultarla de sus hermanos, sobretodo de la mayor, comenzó a fingir que algo se había atorado en su garganta y necesitaba algo para remediarlo. Mattie le ofreció un vaso de sangre pura mientras la veía con su propia sonrisa complaciente y una ceja levantada a manera de burla ante su divagar. Su hermana también podía reconocer un gesto de Laura en ella._

_“Está bien, Carmilla. Créeme que después de dónde estuve – Se pudo notar un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo del vampiro mientras recordaba aquél lugar – tu estudio será como la suite presidencial de un Hilton para mí” – Contestó Will con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios – Pero creo que primero necesito un baño”_

_“Por supuesto, Willy boy” – Dijo la pelinegra tomando la iniciativa y encaminó a Will al baño principal dejando a su hermana en la sala. La habitación que había compartido con Laura durante tantos años se notaba ordenada, en gran parte gracias a Perry y sus hábitos de limpieza, a quién quería engañar, en realidad toda la casa estaba impecable por el favor de la pelirroja._

_Will tomó su camino rumbo al baño principal y antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Carmilla._

_“Gatita, todo estará bien” – Dijo con un tono de simpatía que la vampiro pocas veces había registrado en él._

_“Gracias, apestoso. Ahora lárgate a bañar que hueles peor que vómito de perro callejero” – Contestó Carmilla para cortar el efecto cariñoso que rondaba en el aire entre ellos._

_Will soltó una carcajada mientras cerraba la puerta del baño._

 

**************************************************

Carmilla se vio en el espejo por tercera vez. Le dolía ver la extraña figura en la que se había convertido. El reflejo que se postraba en el accesorio de la pared era menos el de ella y más el de un muerto viviente. La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una risita amarga ante dicha aseveración. En sí era un muerto viviente, pero desde las últimas semanas su semblante se había visto cada vez más demacrado y cadavérico.

Le costaba saberse sola en aquella habitación. Le provocaba rabia entender que así se iba a sentir por el resto de su vida y la idea de la inmortalidad le dolía como nunca. Le dolía concebir que había perdido lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida después de cientos de años de aislamiento en el rubro amoroso. No había nadie más. Nadie.

 

**************************************************

_Carmilla regresó a la sala de su casa para encontrarse con su hermana. Will  había compartido unas cuantas palabras de aliento y la pelinegra no sabía cómo debía sentirse con aquello._

_Will y ella no eran exactamente los hermanos más unidos. Incluso en sus años trabajando juntos después de que abandonó el Castillo Karnstein, su hermano y ella no compartían más allá de sus horas laborales. Will siempre había sido un eterno amante de las órdenes de Maman. Las seguía al pie de la letra, muchas veces incluso contra los deseos de sus propias hermanas. Carmilla siempre había creído que Mattie en realidad lo compadecía porque nunca había intentado nada contra él. Alguna vez su hermana mayor le llegó a decir que algún día todo aquello se le regresaría de la peor manera, porque no hay nada más insensato que confiar en Madre y nadie, ni siquiera el más ferviente de sus sirvientes se escaparía de sus deseos._

_“Ya sé que esta pregunta es estúpida, Mircalla, pero ¿Cómo está Laura?” – Comentó Mattie viendo a su hermana perdida en sus pensamientos. En parte quería desviar la atención del tema que se avecinaba. Sabía que lo primero que querría Carmilla al regresar al salón sería hablar de lo que había pasado con Will y la vampiro mayor no sabía si podía estar lo suficientemente preparada para ello._

_Carmilla suspiró fuertemente, como si la mínima idea de pensar en la salud de Laura le atravesara como una lanza por todo el cuerpo. Lo cual era cierto._

_“No hay una respuesta que pueda darte para esa pregunta, Mattie” – Contestó la pelinegra con pesar en su tono. Carmilla estaba cansada de que todos le hicieran la misma pregunta sabiendo la respuesta a ésta. No podía decir que Laura estaba bien porque eso no sucedería hasta encontrar a Madre y eso era algo que no sabía cuándo sucedería o si el momento en el que pasara llegaría demasiado tarde._

_“Mattie, mejor dime cómo encontraste a Will ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de él hasta ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? – Continuó la pelinegra con urgencia en su voz. Quería por un momento distraer su mente de la idea de la salud de Laura. Aunque la presencia de su hermano menor tenía con ver con ello, prefería en ese momento darse un respiro y concentrarse en su historia. Por mucho que pareciera que su hermana trataba de evitar aquello._

_“Carmilla, es una historia muy larga. Preferiría que descansaras y…” – Dijo Mattie mientras se levantaba del mueble principal de la sala._

_“¡Mierda, Mattie! ¡No puedo descansar, mi esposa se está muriendo!” – Gritó la pelinegra con todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo y guardando desde hacía días. Por el cuidado de Lili, la salud mental de las amigas de Laura y por su propia esperanza había despejado aquél negro pensamiento de su mente. Pero era cierto y ella lo sabía, Laura estaba muriendo frente a ella y como la inútil vampiro que era, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por más que se estuviera esforzando, por más que lo quisiera con toda su alma. Si los vampiros la tuvieran. Por más que sus ganas le quisieran decir que podría encontrar una solución al respecto, Carmilla lo sabía. Mattie lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. La misma Laura lo sabía. El final parecía inevitable._

_La vampiro mayor sintió compasión al ver quebrarse así a su hermanita. La pelinegra con la que había compartido tantos viajes y aventuras durante varios cientos de años. La única vez que había visto a Carmilla tan debilitada había sido en su ruptura con Ell. Pero ni eso se comparaba con el sentimiento que destilaba su hermana en ese momento frente a ella. Carmilla estaba resumida a una figura de dolor en persona._

_“Carmilla, siéntate. Es cierto, tenemos que hablar respecto a Will. Necesito que te calles y escuches atentamente” – Dijo Mattie volviendo a tomar asiento en la sala._

 

**************************************************

Carmilla regresó a la habitación principal. Tomó un poco más de aire pero era como si estuviera lleno de millones de alfileres que le lastimaban mientras respiraba. Decidió entonces encaminarse hacia al único cuarto en la casa que podía disminuir un poco su pesar. Lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y en su mayoría arrastrando sus pasos, se acercó hasta la habitación de su hija.

La pelinegra se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para ver a su hija respirar profundamente en sus sueños. Había noches en que la envidiaba de verdad, podía sentir celos de que su hija fuera tan fuerte como para superar la ausencia que ella no lograba. Por supuesto, Carmilla sabía que había momentos en los que Lili también sufría pero había podido dominar sus sentimientos y aunque aún la extrañaba, sonreía con la idea del último día con ella.

Carmilla pensaba en ese último día durante todos los que le siguieron. ¿Y si habría podido hacerlo mejor? ¿Y si hubiera podido hacer más? ¿Y si...? Y las respuestas nunca llegaban.

 

**************************************************

_La pelinegra podía respirar la tensión que invadía el espacio en el que se encontraban su hermana mayor y ella. Después de un profundo respiro su hermana comenzó a hablar._

_“Hace unos días me encontraba en Praga. Sabía que tenía que regresar a dónde todo había comenzado. No sólo para Laura, sino para todos nosotros, Carmilla. Maman no era fan de esa ciudad pero yo la amaba por todo lo que me había brindado. Dentro de todas las cosas, el amor. Nunca te he contado esto, Mircalla. En Praga, me enamoré de un terrateniente, un humano, un inservible humano; y como siempre terminan estas historias, lo nuestro no funcionó. Eran años muy oscuros para nuestra especie, no como ahora, hace cientos de años no estaba de moda ser un vampiro, ni era algo que pudiéramos presumir abiertamente. Nunca entenderé la mente cerrada de los humanos. Ven algo diferente y los asusta. Insectos temerosos de lo que no está en su rango de comprensión. Como sea, Maman obviamente lo supo y Havel desapareció una noche sin que yo volviera a saber de él. Por supuesto no tenemos que hablar respecto a lo que le pasó en detalle ¿Cierto? Creo que está claro que Madre tuvo mucho que ver con su desvanecimiento misterioso. Cuando conociste a Ell me negaba a su relación no porque no te creyera capaz de amarla, sino porque sabía el terrible destino que le esperaba. Aunque claro, nunca pensé a lo que Maman se atrevería. Lo siento, Mircalla” – Mattie retomó algo de aire y prosiguió – “Cuando tu relación con Laura inició pensé tontamente que sería diferente, principalmente porque tú habías ‘escapado’ de los designios de Madre y quería creer que si te mantenías fuera de todas sus órdenes ella algún día se rendiría. También compartía tu decisión de alejar lo más que se pudiera a Laura de nosotros. Por eso me mudé lejos de ustedes en cuanto iniciaste una nueva vida con ella. No quería interferir en su felicidad y por unos años resultó bien”_

_La revelación había herido en lo más profundo a Carmilla, no sólo el saber que su hermana sabía el destino de Ell y no había hecho nada para detenerlo, sino el hecho de que Mattie había tenido que retirarse de su vida para dejarla ser feliz al lado de Laura. Quería creer que era cierto que había funcionado el mantenerla lejos, pero también le dolía saber que había tenido que rechazar parte de quien era para estar con la mujer que amaba. Carmilla amaba a Mattie y el acto de su hermana por mantenerse apartada de su vida en aras de su felicidad le demostraba que el sentimiento era recíproco._

_Carmilla no pudo decir nada más a su hermana, lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue tomar su mano de manera cariñosa, haciéndole saber que entendía lo que había pasado._

_Mattie continuó su relato._

_“Estando en Praga y como obviamente soy una de las vampiros más poderosas e inteligentes” – Dijo Mattie con una leve sonrisa, intentando hacer menos denso el ambiente que reinaba en la habitación._

_Carmilla sólo pudo sonreír modestamente. ¡Ah, ahí está la verdadera Matska Belmonde!. Pensó._

_“Siguiendo una leve pista que Madre no pudo borrar del todo. Un antiguo mapa de Praga. Encontré una vieja cripta en las catacumbas del Palacio Nacional de Praga. Will estaba ahí. Enterrado vivo. Creo que Madre adora ese tipo de castigo porque lo volvió a aplicar, ahora con nuestro hermano”_

_Carmilla sintió un sobrecogimiento en su pecho. Sabía lo que se sentía estar ahí por siglos. Sabía lo que se sentía estar siquiera unas horas dentro de un ataúd sin nada más que tu sola presencia. Era la locura total. No tener nada más que oscuridad como compañera mientras tu propia mente te jugaba miles de sucios trucos con ideas y voces falsas rebotando las cuatro paredes que te encerraban. La pelinegra nunca supo cómo pudo haber resistido tanto tiempo con tal tortura. Tampoco sabía cómo había podido ser capaz de recomponerse de aquello sin llegar a un estado de locura absoluta._

_“Will ¿Cuánto tiempo?” – Soltó Carmilla en un suspiro pensando en lo terrible que debía haber sido para su hermano pasar por ese suplicio. Conocía la pesadilla en persona mejor que nadie._

_“Casi seis años” – Musitó Mattie con hilo de voz._

_Carmilla respiró un tanto aliviada. Sabía que a su hermano no le había ido tan mal como a ella, pero sin duda tampoco había sido un sueño estar encerrado ahí._

_“¿Por qué?” – Fue la segunda pregunta que rondaba la mente de la pelinegra._

_“Carmilla, necesito tu plena atención y que guardes la calma cuando te diga esto”_

_La vampiro menor sintió que los datos que estaba por escuchar no eran para nada buenas noticias. Se reacomodó en su lugar en el sillón mientras asentía lentamente._

_“Cuando te negaste al trono del Clan, por un tiempo Maman dejó de insistir en ello. Creo principalmente para hacer un nuevo plan para obligarte a ello. Pero hace casi seis años pasó algo que cambió su visión. Ya no buscaba más que tú fueras su sucesora. Quería a alguien”_

_La mente de Carmilla viajaba a toda velocidad intentando entender las palabras que brotaban de la boca de su hermana mayor. ¿Hace seis años? Carmilla había viajado siete años en el tiempo y estaba cerca de cumplir un año en aquella casa. Hace cerca de seis años…_

_“Lili” – Dijo Carmilla con una voz quebrada._

 

**************************************************

Carmilla no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó mirando como hipnotizada la profunda respiración de su hija. Desde que se habían quedado solas era parte de la nueva rutina, ver a su hija dormir la tranquilizaba un poco. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su ser, sabía que la única razón por la que se había quedado ahí era Lili. No había podido dejarla y tampoco había podido decidirse a viajar atrás en el tiempo, porque ello implicaba la desaparición de su hija. Tenía que protegerla de lo que pudiera venir en los años futuros. Tenía que protegerla de Madre a como diera lugar.

La pelinegra con sus pocas fuerzas pudo cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en el gran gato negro que era. Lentamente entró a la habitación de su hija para acostarse a su lado.

Lili abrió brevemente los ojos y con una sonrisa soñolienta abrazó a su mamá para acomodarse en su estómago y continuar durmiendo placenteramente. Carmilla se enrolló alrededor del cuerpo de su hija, ya no cabía por completo como en aquella foto en la que Lili era un bebé, pero aún podía resguardarla de alguna manera abrazándola así.

Carmilla agradecía que Lili hubiera heredado esa cariñosa manera de ser de Laura. También había heredado su sonrisa sincera. Su mirada. Su forma de ver la vida. Su fuerza. Ver a Lili a su lado era un recuerdo constante de su esposa, pero por alguna extraña razón aquello no le era doloroso.

 

**************************************************

_Después de un silencio casi sepulcral, especialmente porque Mattie dejó que la idea invadiera la mente de su hermana, Carmilla encontró su voz para continuar._

_“Mattie, Lili no puede heredar el trono del Clan. Nadie puede heredarlo si no es…” – La cara de la pelinegra reflejó todo el temor que sintió en el momento en que la imagen que había creado su cerebro la atacó desprevenida._

_“Vampiro. Lo sé, Carmilla. Pero esas fueron las indicaciones que recibió Will y cuando nuestro hermano se negó, lo castigó” – Contestó Mattie tratando de ser lo más sutil que pudiera. No es que el tacto sea uno de los poderes de los vampiros. Al menos debía intentarlo. Sabía que su hermana estaba recibiendo noticias que no era agradables. Ni siquiera para ella era una buena idea que su sobrina fuese parte de su especie por más orgullosa que quisiera sentirse de ello._

_Carmilla no podía asimilar bien todo aquello. Para tener un poco de alivio en ese momento llegó el par de pelirrojas junto con su hija._

_“¡Mamá!” – Gritó Lili con su acostumbrado entusiasmo dirigiéndose directamente hacia Carmilla para abrazarla. La pelinegra regresó el gesto abrazándola lo más fuerte que había recordado hasta ese momento, como si su hija fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante de entre sus brazos._

_“Nosotras vamos a ver a Laura” – Dijo LaFontaine intentando salir lo más rápido posible de aquél lugar. Si bien Mattie y Perry no habían tenido otro encuentro como aquella noche en que la vampiro se llevó a la niña, su compañera no se sentía nada cómoda en compartir la misma habitación con Matska._

_“Está dormida, LaF” – Dijo Carmilla sin aun dejar ir a su hija._

_“Bien, podría ir a revisar si todo está bien y después comenzaré a preparar la cena” – Comentó Perry con la quijada tensa. Esa era su reacción ante la presencia de la vampiro mayor. Perry se dirigió al cuarto de Laura y Carmilla sólo asintió._

_“¿Te divertiste pequeña monstruo?” – Preguntó Carmilla a su hija intentando eliminar la tensión presente._

_“Muchísimo. Tengo una nueva película favorita. Maléfica no es mala, mamá. Ella quiere a Cenicienta. Ella la cuida. Ella es buena. Aunque todos creen que es mala, sólo la lastimaron mucho” – Contestó Lili con una cara de frenesí que a Carmilla le recordó a su esposa._

_Carmilla volvió a tomar a su hija entre sus brazos y comenzó a llenarla de besos que hizo que Lili explotara en un cúmulo de risitas. Mattie sonrió al ver aquella tierna escena. Mientras LaFontaine las miraba extrañada, era sorprendente lo diferente que era esta Carmilla de la persona que la pelirroja había conocido durante tantos años._

_Cuando Perry regresó a la sala para informar que Laura seguía durmiendo y estaba bien, Lili se apresuró a seguirla a la cocina para ayudarla a preparar la cena para todos. Aun riendo de las cosquillas que los besos de su mamá le dejaron._

_Esa era una de las prácticas que últimamente era frecuente en la casa de las Hollstein. Cenar todos juntos, era incómodo, no hay que decir más; pero de alguna manera todos intentaban mantener a raya sus sentimientos entre ellos por el bien de Laura y Lili. Cuando la rubia tenía un día bueno, en el que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse de la cama se unía a su familia, como le gustaba llamarles a todos, para cenar con ellos._

_“Eh… Creo que yo les voy a echar porras a ese par, porque de atreverme a ayudarlas a cocinar mejor ni hablamos” – Comentó LaFontaine pretendiendo romper el hielo._

_“Espera, LaFontaine. Necesitamos hablar contigo” – Exclamó Carmilla seriamente. No había nadie que pudiera hablarle respecto al nacimiento de Lili mejor que la científica. Ella misma había escrito su historia. Historia que había leído al regreso de su viaje a Praga con su esposa en brazos._

_“Carmilla, no creo que esa sea una buena idea” – Dijo Mattie consternada con la decisión de su hermana por compartir información personal con una humana._

_“Mattie, necesitamos saber bien qué es lo que Madre está tramando. LaFontaine sabe todo lo que respecta a Lili. Necesito saberlo” – Respondió la pelinegra a su hermana con la preocupación conquistando todos los músculos de su rostro._

_“Bien, Mircalla, pero no podemos hablarlo aquí” – La molestia en la vampiro mayor era evidente. Estaba claro que no quería involucrar a una humana en la situación de Lili. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar ante la idea de la niña siendo una vampiro. Aunque Mattie nunca lo reconociera, sentía miedo por Lili. Quería proteger a su sobrina._

_Carmilla asintió. Le dio una señal a LaFontaine para que la siguiera a su cuarto y le dio la indicación a Mattie para que acompañara a Will a su despacho cuando lo encontraron saliendo de baño. Carmilla le dio una de sus pijamas. Un pantalón y una camisa ancha que pudiera ser impensable que le sirvieran a este hombre en sus mejores tiempos, pero Will en esos momentos era una imitación completa de un cadáver._

_“Sé que no soy tu esposa, pero ¿Por qué hay un hombre en toalla saliendo de tu baño, vampirita? – Bromeó la pelirroja en cuanto entraron a la habitación principal._

_“Cállate, cerebrito. Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte eso. Ahora necesitamos hablar sobre algo más importante” – Contestó Carmilla intentando no reírse por completo. Aunque el buen humor de la científica siempre le cambiaba la cara a la pelinegra._

 

**************************************************

Carmilla seguía sin poder dormir. Su pecho de pantera se inflamaba y desinflaba a la par de la respiración de su hija. Lili decía que era como un relojito que le arrullaba para dormir. La pelinegra sonrió levemente al recordar las palabras de su hija y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Carmilla no había dejado de llorar desde que su esposa se había ido. Lo intentaba con todas sus energías, no es que le restaran muchas. De verdad lo intentaba. Pero recordarla era demasiado para ella.

Recordar que no volvería a ver su rostro. Que no volvería a verla sonreír. Que no la escucharía despertarla con su voz al oído. Que no la volvería a tocar. Que no la volvería a tener entre sus brazos. Que no la besaría nunca más. Dolía demasiado.

Carmilla cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y los pequeños sollozos para que su respiración se volviera estable y su hija no se diera cuenta de su estado. Lili era un aliciente para seguir y eso tenía que ser ahora todo lo que la pelinegra podía darle ánimos para seguir adelante.

Carmilla sintió una manitas en su rostro gatuno, su hija estaba limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos, tan pequeñas y delicadas como las de su esposa. La vampiro no sabía si Lili estaba dormida o despierta porque sus ojos seguían cerrados pero sus manitas seguían recorriendo su negro pelaje.

 

**************************************************

_Cuando Mattie regresó a la habitación después de dejar a Will en el despacho de la pelinegra retomaron la seria conversación que tenían pendiente._

_“Bien, LaFontaine. Esto es algo muy grave. El hombre que acabas de ver es mi hermano Will” – Dijo la pelinegra solemnemente a la científica que abrió los ojos en sorpresa._

_“¿Ese era Will? Pero no se veía nada como él. ¿Qué le pasó? Mejor dicho ¿Qué le hizo tu madre?” – Preguntó la pelirroja asombrando al par de vampiros que tenía frente a ella._

_“¿Cómo diablos sabes que Madre tuvo algo que ver?” – Cuestionó Mattie impresionada con la capacidad de lógica que tenía la amiga de Laura._

_“Es obvio que todo lo malo que les pasa a ustedes tres tiene que ver siempre con su madre” – Respondió la científica alzando los hombros como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo._

_“En eso tiene toda la razón la ratón de laboratorio” – Añadió Mattie señalando a LaFontaine que soltó una carcajada ante el sobrenombre._

_“¡Por favor! Creí que Akasha aquí presente tendría un mejor repertorio de insultos – Comentó LaFontaine aun muriendo de risa._

_Por primera vez en su vida aquél par no se veía con odio. Si la vida de su esposa no estuviera en riesgo y la de su hija no se acercara a estarlo, Carmilla se hubiera unido a la fiesta que aquél par sostenía._

_“Me alegra que se estén la estén pasando de lo lindo y lamento arruinar su diversión pero: Esposa vampiro e hija posiblemente vampiro, aquí” – Dijo Carmilla señalándose a sí misma. La pelinegra no había pensado del todo sus palabras y reveló la información de manera abrupta. Lo que hizo a Mattie desaparecer su sonrisa de los labios y mirarla con reproche._

_“Dhampiro” –  Pronunció LaFontaine después del duelo de miradas entre las vampiro._

_“¿Qué?” – Exclamaron a la par las hermanas._

_“Dhampiro, Lili es un Dhampiro. O semi-vampiro si así lo prefieren, es cuestión de posturas. No puede ser un vampiro porque no está muerta, ni fue mordida pero definitivamente es mitad humana y mitad vampiro” – Puntualizó la científica pelirroja frente a la petrificada mirada de ‘Las hermanas vampiro’ como le gustaba llamarlas a sus espaldas. Si la situación fuera diferente hubiera soltado el sobrenombre a la primera oportunidad. Debía anotarlo para cuando las cosas fueran de otra manera. Definitivamente debería hacerlo._

_LaFontaine miró a las mujeres que se habían quedado sin habla y continuó._

_“Ahora, por qué no mejor me dicen ¿Qué es lo que quiere su madre con Lili?” – Interpeló la científica ante la mirada de unas vampiros aún más asombradas._

 

 


End file.
